Pet's Curse (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Maya-0196
Summary: Harry es maldecido y enviado a través del tiempo. Ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de salvarse, mientras tiene que acostumbrarse ante la constante presencia de su enemigo, ¿Cómo siempre se mete en estas cosas de todos modos? Parte 1 de la Trilogía. [Traducción Autorizada por Isys Luna Skeeter]
1. Prólogo

**Pet's Curse**

 **Autora: Isys Luna Skeeter**

 _ **Resumen:**_ Harry es maldecido y enviado a través del tiempo. Ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de salvarse, mientras se acostumbrarse ante la constante presencia de su enemigo, ¿Cómo siempre se mete en estas cosas de todos modos? Parte 1 de la Trilogía.

 **URL's/Enlace al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse

 **Capítulo:** 01 / 33

 **Spoilers:** Si no conoces los libros de Harry Potter, ¡Ve a leerlos!

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o de cualquiera de los personajes de libros y películas. Está obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta Obra es una TRADUCCIÓN, cuya autora **, Isys Luna Skeeter** , muy amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla : )

 **Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** GW/HP, RW/HG

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Harry morboso.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/Memoria_

* * *

 **Pet's Curse**

 **Prólogo**

"¡Ahí!" Gritó un hombre de traje rojo.

Otro hombre miró hacia donde apuntaba e inmediatamente señaló una varilla oscura, una varita, a donde el primero había señalado y al mismo tiempo una luz roja surgió de la varita. El hechizo golpeó unas cuantas cajas y causando que un animal saltara de allí y corriera hacia otro lado. Inmediatamente, el segundo hombre lo golpeó con un hechizo convirtiéndole en un humano.

"¡Estás bajo arresto!"

El animago trató de correr, pero el segundo hombre hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que rodaron sus brazos y piernas. El segundo suspiró con cansancio como el primero agarró al ladrón fugitivo.

"Eso fue genial, Potter." El Auror novato comentó.

El segundo Auror pasó una mano por su cabello negro, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Sus brillantes ojos verdes habían perdido la mitad de su brillo, pero sus gafas redondas fueron capaces de ocultarlo a menos que lo miraras fijamente. El Auror de 21 años se giró y se alejó. Perseguir ladrones era trabajos de novatos, pero por desgracia no había nada que pudiese hacer. El Auror de cabellos negros estaba enfermo y cansado. Se había unido a los Aurores para perseguir gente como… como el hombre que había matado, como Voldemort.

Harry caminó fuera del almacén donde había entrado para perseguir al ladrón. Estaba cansado de este mundo. Quería algo nuevo…

Quería… bueno no lo sabía, solo un reinicio.

Harry miró hacia el cielo nocturno. Estaba harto de todo esto. Era Harry James Potter, el Niño-Qué-Vivió, el Elegido. Escoge el nombre que él era.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba enfermo de su vida. Extrañaba los juegos, los juegos de mente con Voldemort y extrañaba las batallas. Él extrañaba…

"¡Harry!" El mencionado se giró para ver a su amigo Ron corriendo hacia él. "¿Lo has atrapado?"

Harry asintió al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia la puerta donde el novato se marchaba con el ladrón. Ron sonrió y sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry.

"Estás en eso de nuevo, ¿cierto?" Harry miró a su amigo, "supéralo, sigue adelante."

"¿Cuándo le pedirás su mano a Hermione?"

"Ya lo hice, amigo. ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás a Ginny?"

Harry miró la luna en silencio y luego a su amigo de nuevo, sonriendo.

"Pronto, sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado y el anillo correcto."

Ron sonrió.

"De acuerdo compañero." Ron pasó un brazo por el hombro de Harry. "Vamos. Hermione prometió una cena tardía si te llevo."

Harry asintió, podía seguir adelante, después de todo. Era el momento de dejar de desear a alguien con quien pelear, alguien que sea capaz de mantenerse contra él, alguien que valga la pena. Era el momento de sentar cabeza y casarse con Ginny. La bruja pelirroja lo merecía después de todo este tiempo que estuvo esperando por él, después de todo lo que había pasado por él…

"¡Potter!"

Harry se giró para ver a un mago oscuro mirarlo. A la vez que Harry tomó su varita y apuntó al mago. El hombre le lanzó algo a Harry y a Ron. Inmediatamente, Harry envió a su amigo al piso y fue golpeado.

Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas adolorido. Ron cogió su varita y golpeó al hombre con un hechizo.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Yo? Nada. Sólo el que lo maldijo puede quitárselo."

Ron observó cómo Harry estaba abrazando su vientre adolorido.

"¿Quién lo maldijo?"

El hombre se rió maliciosamente y Harry se desmayó.

 **-PC-**

"¡Mi señor!"

Harry frunció el ceño, era demasiado fuerte. ¿Por qué la gente no podía dejarle dormir por una vez?

"¿Qué es?" gruñó una fría voz. ¿De dónde conocía esa voz?

"Un Auror apareció en su silla, Mi Señor."

"¿QUÉ?"

Harry se estremeció y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con otros rojos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTOR:**

¡BIENVENIDOS A UNA NUEVA TRADUCCIÓN! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión :)

Sé que es un poco corto el capítulo, pero ya los siguientes son un poco más largos :3

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Se despide, Maya.


	2. Capítulo 1 —Nueva Mascota—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Autora: Isys Luna Skeeter**

 _ **Resumen:**_ Harry es maldecido y enviado a través del tiempo. Ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de salvarse, mientras se acostumbrarse ante la constante presencia de su enemigo, ¿Cómo siempre se mete en estas cosas de todos modos? Parte 1 de la Trilogía.

 **URL's/Enlace al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse

 **Capítulo:** 02 / 33

 **Spoilers:** Si no conoces los libros de Harry Potter, ¡Ve a leerlos!

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o de cualquiera de los personajes de libros y películas. Está obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta Obra es una TRADUCCIÓN, cuya autora **, Isys Luna Skeeter** , muy amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla : ) Por lo que, todas sus opiniones, alertas de favoritos y follows son para ella :D

 **Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** Ninguno

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/Memoria/Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **-Nueva Mascota-**

Harry se estremeció y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con otros rojos.

"Crucio."

Harry saltó y se escondió detrás de la silla dónde había estado sentado, que parecía un trono. Echó un vistazo a través de los brazos del trono, sólo para ver, al único e inigualable, Lord Voldemort burlándose de él. Como por instinto, Harry movió su flequillo para cubrir su frente, donde estaba su cicatriz de rayo.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron. Este no podría ser Voldemort. El hombre sabría de inmediato quién era. Por supuesto si este no era Voldemort la persona que estaba actuando como él debería saber quién era Harry…

"Aiden."

"Bien, Señor Aiden, ¿puedo preguntar cómo consiguió entrar en mi casa y en mi sala de trono? Por no mencionar durmiendo en mi trono…"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué fui atacado? Y por una maldición que lo enviaría directamente a Azkaban, ni menos."

Hubo un silencio y Harry volvió a mirar, observando la falta de nariz del hombre que miraba hacia la silla, con varita en mano lista para un ataque, su piel blanca y ojos rojos, Harry estaba seguro de que este hombre era Voldemort. Ahora el problema era, ¿cómo regresó y por qué no recordaba a Harry?

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Harry añadió por efecto, también podría interpretar su papel. Si este no era Voldemort no sabía quién era Harry entonces tal vez puede atacarlo para matarlo.

Los ojos de Voldemort encontraron su toque en el sillón.

"Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort. Usted fue atacado porque entró en una casa sin ser invitado y por estar durmiendo en mi trono. Ahora dé una buena razón para estar aquí, o llamaré a los Aurores y hablaré con tu supervisor."

'¿Supervisor? Pero yo soy mi propio supervisor…'

"¿Entré en qué? Supervi- ¿Qué?" Harry se levantó lentamente, frente a Voldemort mirándolo interrogante.

Este hombre no sabía de Harry, por lo que él era desde antes del nacimiento de Harry y fue enviado al futuro, o Harry fue enviado al pasado, o esto era una broma. Harry dudaba que fuera una broma, por lo que esto era un viaje en el tiempo.

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

"Samhain, '71."

Los ojos de Harry crecieron. Así que viajó al pasado… ¡Genial!

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Harry, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor. Había unos pocos mortífagos al otro lado de la habitación, todos con sus máscaras, observándolo. "¿Dónde por Merlín me he metido, esta vez?"

Voldemort alzó una ceja calva.

"Usted está en Inglaterra, Señor Aiden. ¿Dónde le gustaría estar?"

"¿En el '71 dijo?" Harry preguntó inclinando su cabeza, Voldemort asintió. "Maldita sea, Ronald. ¿Dónde me pusiste esta vez?"

Harry estaba seguro de que todo el mundo estaba cada vez más confuso. Ahora, cómo salir de salir de allí sin ser maldecido o atacado…

"¿Señor Aiden?"

Harry sintió la magia de Voldemort comenzar a tocarlo, como si lo estuviera evaluando. Harry frunció el ceño mirando de regreso al hombre a los ojos.

"Sabe que es inapropiado hacer eso, ¿cierto?"

Los ojos de Voldemort ganaron una extraña luz en ellos, pero la magia se retiró. Harry forzó a su magia tocar las protecciones, sintiéndose agradecido por escuchar a Bill. Sabía que no todo el mundo podía sentir la poderosa magia, por lo que bien podría tratar de salir, porque si tenía suerte Voldemort podría intentar atraerlo a su lado, si no le veía como una amenaza…

Allí estaba, la protección de anti-Aparición. Harry se concentró y después se materializó. Mientras trataba de pasar por las protecciones, terminó aterrizando bajo sus pies. Harry gimió, apoyándose contra una pared.

¡Estaba tan jodido!

 **-PC-**

"¿Aiden Mather dijo que se llamaba?" Harry asintió. "¿Y que una vez enseñó Defensa?" Harry asintió de nuevo. "¿No eres demasiado joven para eso?"

"Tenía quince años."

El mago de cabello rojo y ojos azules sonrió.

"La adolescencia…" Dumbledore le guiñó a Harry, haciendo que la garganta de Harry se apriete. "No veo problemas con esto. ¿Es capaz de empezar…?"

"De inmediato, profesor."

"Perfecto, entonces. ¿Vamos?" El mago se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió y se levantó. Dumbledore lo llevó a la sala de clase de Defensa, como ellos entraron en la oficina de DCAO siete pergaminos aparecieron en el escritorio.

"Esas son las normas del curso que el Ministerio ha puesto para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una para cada año. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?"

Harry negó y el mago lo dejó. Se sentó en la silla y suspiró mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Harry no era nadie en este tiempo, bien podría tratar de conseguir algo de dinero para ropa y otrs cosas. Miró a los pergaminos, preguntándose cómo iba a vivir un mes sin nada más que la túnica de Auror que tenía en su persona.

-PC-

Harry se despertó en la mañana siguiente para ver que un elfo doméstico había aparecido frente a él. Agarró sus gafas y se las puso.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Señor Aiden, señor?" El elfo doméstico preguntó.

"Sí, soy yo." Harry respondió, sentándose.

El Elfo Doméstico buscó en su vestido de trozo de toalla, sólo para recoger una carta y se la ofreció a Harry. Este comprobó si tenía alguna maldición antes de recogerla y abrirla.

 _Señor Aiden._

 _Felicidades por evadir mis protecciones dos veces._

Harry se tensó.

 _Creo que su amigo Ronald pudo haberle enviado con un traslador, pero ambos sabemos que la forma de salir de mi hogar lo hizo usted. Usted vestía como Auror, así que apuesto a que eres un Auror._

 _Espero verte muy pronto._

 _LV_

Harry miró al elfo doméstico que estaba mirándolo de regreso con miedo.

"¿He de suponer que esperarás por una respuesta?" El elfo asintió. Harry se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para entrar a su oficina y recoger una pieza de pergamino y una pluma antes de abrir una botella de tinta.

 _Voldemort_

 _Si su padre fuera un Rompedor de Maldiciones podría usted también haber escapado de su querida casa._

 _Me temo que tendrá que pagarme la apuesta. Soy un profesor y no un Auror. (En serio, conseguir dinero para obtener algo de ropa sería bueno)_

 _Espero no verte en absoluto._

 _Aiden._

Harry entregó el pergamino al elfo doméstico que se apareció lejos. Harry se paró, utilizando un hechizo para refrescarse y transfiguró algo de su ropa antes de empezar a salir de su oficina para ir al Gran Comedor, cuando un chasquido lo detuvo. Harry miró hacia atrás para ver al mismo elfo doméstico.

"¿Sí?"

El elfo doméstico tomó una pequeña bolsa de monedas de su trapo-toalla y se lo ofreció a Harry. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como le fue entregada la bolsa de monedas con una nota dentro de ella. Antes que se Harry pudiese hablar, el elfo doméstico se apareció. Harry miró la nota.

 _El Callejón Diagon es un buen lugar para comprar ropa, nos vemos allí._

La nota cayó al suelo. Harry no podía creer esto, ¿A qué estaba jugando Voldemort?

Harry abrió la bolsa y sus ojos se abrieron.

 **-PC-**

Harry miró a su alrededor en el Gran Salón, sin saber dónde sentarse y cómo comportarse.

"¿Mather?" Harry se giró para ver a una versión más joven de la profesora McGonagall, Harry asintió. "Supongo que Albus no le dijo dónde sentarse, o le dio su horario."

Harry negó. La mujer asintió e hizo una señal con la mano apuntando hacia la mesa de profedores. Harry le ofreció su brazo y los dos se dirigieron a la mesa.

"Soy Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de transfiguración."

"Aiden Mather, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí. Ahora déjame ver dónde lo tengo…" la mujer miró a través de su bolso para recoger un pequeño pergamino que le dio a Harry. "Aquí."

"Gracias." Harry le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el horario de la bruja.

Harry lo miró. Ninguna clase hasta después del almuerzo, lo que le daría tiempo para conseguir ropa nueva y para estar listo.

"¿Puedo preguntar…. si tengo que salir por motivos personales fuera de las horas de clase…?"

"Lo que haga con su tiempo libre depende de usted, Mather."

Harry asintió con una sonrisa y preparó su desayuno.

Harry levantó la vista cuando escuchó a una familiar voz hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a su padre de once años entrar al Gran Comedor con Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin, este último teniendo su cara en un libro.

"Me gustaría que tuviera cuidado con los cuatro. Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin." Harry miró a McGonagall. "Creadores de Problemas."

Harry asintió y sus ojos vagaron por la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de una chica de cabello rojo con ojos verdes.

"¿Alguien conocido?"

Harry negó con su cabeza.

"Me temo que no." Dijo retomando su desayuno. Él quería ver a su madre…

Como Harry se puso de pie para salir, los búhos entraron y en un santiamén un búho se detuvo frente a él. Harry lo miró como lo hace en un concurso de miradas con él antes de que finalmente la lechuza ofreciera su pierna y la carta en ella. Harry tomó su carta, sabiendo que sólo una persona sabía que existía y la abrió.

 _Aiden_

 _Felicidades por convertirte en profesor. Espero estés mejor que en la última._

 _Cuando dijiste profesor en tu última carta exactamente no lo podía creer, pero ahora sé que es verdad no puedo hacer menos que felicitarte. ¿Qué mentira le has dicho al viejo loco?_

 _También sé que estás libre esta mañana, así que por favor reúnete conmigo en el Callejón Diagon. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, mi mascota._

 _V_

Harry se tensó, ¿cómo se atreve?

"¿Un amigo?"

Harry miró a McGonagall.

"Un conocido, quiere felicitarme por convertirme en profesor y quiere volver a verme."

"No es un amigo entonces."

"Temo que no estamos ni siquiera cerca de eso." Harry se puso de pie. "Nos vemos en el almuerzo, profesora McGonagall."

La mujer inclinó su cabeza y Harry salió, sintiendo los ojos de cada estudiante sobre él.

Harry dejó Hogwarts y se apareció, sólo para ser abrazado por alguien desde atrás y detenido en un callejón.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Aiden."

"¿Quién eres, Aiden?"

"¿Por qué te gustaría saberlo, Voldemort? Y ¿Por qué estoy siendo secuestrado? Tengo clases hoy que aún tengo que preparar así como comprar ropa y otras necesidades."

Harry podía sentir claramente la sonrisa de Voldemort en su cuello.

"Todavía es temprano; tenemos tiempo para una pequeña platica, profesor Aiden. Además, soy el que paga la ropa."

"No sé… apostaste dinero a que yo era un Auror y perdiste."

"Tu ropa no ayudó."

"Sin embargo, todavía apostaste. Así que no veo razón para que estés aquí o para que quieras verme."

Harry sintió como le dieron la vuelta. Los ojos de Voldemort eran firmes cuando se encontraron con los de Harry.

"Entraste a mi casa y conseguiste romper mis protecciones con facilidad. No tienes dinero y no tenías idea de dónde estabas o qué fecha era. Voy a mantenerte debajo de mi mira hasta que esté seguro que no me harás daño."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Y si lo hago?"

"¿Tengo que responder a eso, mi mascota?"

"¡No soy tu mascota!" Harry gruñó empujando al hombre, enojado.

Voldemort sonrió y con un encantamiento rápido su rostro cambió, así como su color de ojos, haciéndolo parecer más humano y una versión anterior de Tom Riddle.

"Eso todavía está por verse…" dijo el hombre y agarró el hombro de Harry, tirándolo de nuevo a la calle principal y lo dirigió al Callejón Diagon.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **-NOTA DE TRADUCTORA-**

¡Otro está hecho! ¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones (reviews) son bien recibidas. Sí, un poco más temprano de lo normal pero sentí que era muy poco el anterior capítulo XD

Harry, Harry… ya estás en la mira de Voldy, en la que te metiste 7w7

Me disculpo si hay alguna confusión entre que cambié la manera de hablar 'formal' en algunas partes entre los personajes. Tengo la idea de que cuando es la primera vez que se conoce alguien se habla de usted y ya cuando hay más confianza o interacción (o relacion amistosa en su caso) es que ya se cambia a tú. A menos claro que sea una relación profesional (superior por ejemplo), allí si es completamente formal :v

Ahora, para los que estén curiosos de qué fecha exactamente aterrizó nuestro queridísimo Harry, aquí les adjunto las fechas de celebración de los Sabbats (Inglaterra se encuentra, si no estoy equivocada, en el hemisferio norte, este y oeste).

 **Samhain (Sabbat mayor, año nuevo):**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 31 de Octubre._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 30 de Abril al 1 de Mayo._

 **Yule (Solsticio de Invierno):**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 21 de Diciembre._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 21 de Junio._

 **Imbolc (o Candlemas; celebración de destierro de la estación invernal):**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 1 de Febrero._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 1 de Agosto._

 **Ostara (Equinoccio de primavera):**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 21 de Marzo._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 21 de Septiembre._

 **Beltane (o Walpurgis, May day en el hemisferio norte; tercer y último festival de la cosecha)**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 1 de Mayo._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 31 de Octubre._

 **Litha (Solsticio de Verano o Midsummer, celebración al majestuoso aspecto del Dios):**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 22 de Junio._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 21 de Diciembre._

 **Lammas (Primer festival de la cosecha):**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 1 de Agosto._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 1 de Febrero._

 **Mabon (Segundo festival de la cosecha):**

 _-Hemisferio norte. 21 de Septiembre._

 _-Hemisferio sur. 21 de Marzo._

 _Respuesta a review anónimo: ¡Hola Miliana Moon! ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión a esta traducción! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y haya resuelto tu duda. :) ¡Saludos!_

En fin, ¡Saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Se despide,

Maya.


	3. Capítulo 2 — '80 —

**Pet's Curse**

 **Autora: Isys Luna Skeeter**

 _ **Resumen:**_ Harry es maldecido y enviado a través del tiempo. Ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de salvarse, mientras se acostumbrarse ante la constante presencia de su enemigo, ¿Cómo siempre se mete en estas cosas de todos modos? Parte 1 de la Trilogía.

 **URL's/Enlace al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse

 **Capítulo:** 03 / 32

 **Spoilers:** Si no conoces los libros de Harry Potter, ¡Ve a leerlos!

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o de cualquiera de los personajes de los libros y películas. Está obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta Obra es una TRADUCCIÓN, cuya autora **, Isys Luna Skeeter** , muy amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla : ) Por lo que, todas sus opiniones, alertas de favoritos y follows son para ella :D

 **Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** HP/GW

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, mención de tortura, mención de muerte.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/Memoria/Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **-'80 -**

Harry suspiró cuando entraron al Caldero Chorreante, inmediatamente Harry vio a Tom el camarero y Harry no pudo evitar detenerse y mirarlo.

¡Tom estaba vivo! No era Hannah Longottom antes Abbott. Era TOM.

Tom, el camarero, levantó su vista hacia los dos pero probablemente debido al observar a Voldemort al lado de Harry bajó su mirada otra vez y continuó limpiando la copa. Voldemort se burló y arrastró a Harry a la parte trasera hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Harry miró hacia atrás para ver a Tom una vez más antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Harry miró a Voldemort como el hombre tomó su varita y abrió la pared del Callejón Diagon.

"Parece que nunca has visto a ese hombre antes."

Harry levantó una ceja al hombre a su lado y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Tal vez no lo hice…" murmuró divertido y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

Tantas tiendas habían cerrado por la guerra y allí estaban… tantas tiendas que no podía recordar o sabía que existían…

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que viniste al Callejón Diagon?"

Harry miró a Voldemort de reojo.

"Unas cuantas… décadas, diría." Respondió con sinceridad, antes de entrar en una de las tiendas de ropa.

 **-PC-**

Harry se sentó en la silla cansado, ¿por qué realmente tenía que probarse tantas malditas ropas?

"¿Cumpleaños?" Voldemort preguntó después de ordenar el té para ambos.

Los labios de Harry temblaron con una sonrisa.

"31 de Julio," el hombre asintió, "'80."

Los ojos de Voldemort crecieron. Harry miró a la camarera mientras esta les dio sus tés y sonrió agradeciendo. La camarera le devolvió la sonrisa antes de retirarse.

"¿'80? ¿Cómo 1880?" preguntó el hombre después de que la camarera se haya ido y después de lanzar una protección de privacidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es imposible. Tendrías que tener 91…"

"21, en realidad. Y no, no es de 1880." Harry dijo con diversión y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

"¿1980?" Harry miró al hombre y luego sacudió su cabeza. "¿2080?" preguntó con un tono de incredulidad.

Harry asintió y miró a su taza de té. Harry podía sentir el tenso silencio a su alrededor mientras Voldemort procesaba lo que Harry acababa de decirle.

"Así es como conseguiste meterte en mis protecciones, ¿cierto? ¿Viaje en el tiempo?"

Harry tarareó y tomó un sorbo de su té.

"¿Fuiste un Auror en tu tiempo?"

"Lo era." Harry afirmó.

"¿Quién era el ministro?"

Hubo un silencio y luego Harry levantó su vista.

"¡No fuiste tú!"

Los ojos de Voldemort se endurecieron.

"¿Quién era entonces?"

Harry sonrió.

"¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? No tengo la intención de cambiar nada… tal vez si me las arreglo para evitar algunas muertes de mi tiempo seré aún más feliz."

Hubo un silencio como el gris oscuro sostuvo al esmeralda. Finalmente Voldemort sonrió.

"¿Estaba vivo?"

"He oído hablar de ti…" fue todo lo que Harry reconoció.

 **-PC-**

Voldemort observó a Aiden como el mago lo observó desafiante.

"¿Luz?" preguntó finalmente.

La sonrisa cayó del hombre que se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

"Me preguntaba cuando me preguntarías eso. Seguí el camino de Dumbledore."

Voldemort se burló. ¿El hombre todavía estaba vivo?

"¿Dumbledore?" Él debería estar muerto para entonces."

Aiden se encogió de hombros.

"Mis padres eran sus seguidores… tú los mataste." Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que hizo a Voldemort levantar una ceja.

"Pensé que habías dicho que tu padre era un rompedor de maldición."

"Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé. Dije si tu padre era un rompedor de maldición, nunca dije que mi padre lo era. En realidad, mi cuñado era el rompedor de maldición y él me enseñó. Dijo que un Auror tenía que saber cómo defenderse contra todo."

Voldemort se burló.

"¿Cuñado?"

Aiden se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza torpemente.

"Bueno… no, aún no le he pedido matrimonio a Ginny. Todavía tengo que encontrar el anillo correcto y…"

"¿Es Aiden incluso su verdadero apellido?" Los ojos de Aiden se ensancharon y se rió. "¿Qué tiene de divertido?"

"Aiden, es un nombre, no un apellido." El hombre dijo divertido. "Y no voy a responder a eso. Si encuentro mi camino de vuelta no quiero ponerme en peligro, ¿verdad?"

Voldemort prometió que iba a hacer que Aiden le diga su nombre real para que pudiese encontrarlo en el futuro y asegurarse que tal cantidad de poder estaría a su lado antes de que la luz llegue a él.

"Tempus." Voldemort frunció el ceño y observó cómo la hora aparecía de la varita de Aiden. Ese era un hechizo interesante… Aiden se paró. "Gracias por la ropa y el té… pero tengo que irme. Niños que asustar…"

El hombre giró y comenzó a salir.

"¡Aiden!" El hombre se detuvo y volteó su cabeza hacia Voldemort con una mueca infantil. Si Voldemort no lo conociera mejor pensaría que este hombre no sería capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. "Soy tu dueño." Los ojos del hombre se endurecieron, pero su rostro se mantuvo infantil.

"¿En serio? Supongo que lamentarás eso entonces…" dijo Aiden de manera inocente antes de alejarse.

Voldemort sonrió para sí. ¡Finalmente, alguien que sabe cómo tener un poco de diversión!

- **PC-**

Harry suspiró mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor en el aula de DCAO y esperó a sus estudiantes entrar mientras se masajeaba sus ojos con dos dedos. La plática con Voldemort le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero no podía ponerse en peligro. La puerta se abrió y Harry solamente vió a una serpiente entrar. Harry frunció el ceño cuando lo vio moverse al fondo de la clase y quedarse allí como si estuviera dormido.

Los estudiantes entraron inmediatamente después de que Harry dejase a la serpiente solo. Harry vio a los merodeadores sentándose, Lunático y Pettigrew en la parte de adelante en silencio y listos, pero Canuto y Cornamenta detrás de ellos riendo y hablando entre sí. Harry observó a su alrededor y por fin la encontró; su madre.

Lily Evans estaba sentada al lado de Severus Snape y hablando con él suavemente con una sonrisa en su lugar.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos pero cuando ninguno se calló Harry se paró y se acercó a la pizarra, cogió un trozo de tiza y escribió varios apellidos de arriba hacia abajo y giró hacia los estudiantes. Cuando nadie todavía se calló, Harry volteó de nuevo a la pizarra y escribió _-5_ delante de cada apellido.

Como si fuera una señal, todos los Slytherin se callaron. Harry miró hacia los Gryffindor que no dejaban de hablar y se dio la vuelta a la pizarra, escribiendo _-5_ delante de los nombres todavía hablando. Los Gryffindor por suerte fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes y empezaron a guardar silencio, sólo Cornamenta y Canuto siguieron hablando. Harry miró a ambos y se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió haciendo un sonido áspero un _-10_ frente a los dos apellidos.

Todo el mundo se estremeció al escuchar el sonido y cuando Harry giró todos se habían callado. Harry sonrió y escribió en el pizarrón _Aiden Mather._

"Buenas tardes clase. Soy el profesor Mather y voy a ser su futuro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por este año."

Harry pudo ver a Cornamenta hacer una mueca. Respiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente.

"¿Mather? ¿Es usted un muggle?" Harry giró hacia el lado Slytherin y se burló de Rabastan Lestrange.

"Soy un mestizo, Sr. Lestrange." Harry dijo y con un movimiento de su varita los libros de todos aparecieron en sus escritorios abiertos en el primer capítulo.

"Lean el primer capítulo, cuando terminen permanezcan en silencio y esperen a sus colegas."

Harry se sentó en su escritorio y cogió un pergamino cuando notó que Cornamenta no había volteado a su libro. Él principalmente lo ignoró, pero después de un tiempo la gente comenzó a notar a Cornamenta y lo miraran con duda. Finalmente nadie estaba leyendo pero miraban como Cornamenta estaba mirando a Harry. Harry lo miraba de regreso con una ceja levantada.

"¿Sí, Señor Potter?"

"¿Vamos a leer?"

"Eso fue lo que le dije que hagas, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué tenemos esta clase después de todo? Es sólo un montón de mierda. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. La magia negra está prohibida después de todo y no ha sido usada en años. No es como si cualquier cosa que nos enseñe aquí por un mestizo nos ayudará en nada."

Harry se quedó en silencio, se acercó a Cornamenta, lo obligó a pararse por su brazo y lo sacó hacia delante.

"¡Hey! ¡Libérame! Estoy seguro de que eres un Slytherin, cuando mi padre se entere se esto…"

Harry tomó su varita y con ella le dio una cachetada en la mejilla de Cornamenta. Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Está tu padre aquí Potter?" Cornamenta sacudió su cabeza, con los ojos abiertos, dejando caer la sangre de su mejilla, donde el hechizo le había golpeado. "Entonces más te vale defenderte porque soy un Señor Oscuro armado y estoy listo para usar la magia oscura en ti. ¿Estás listo para correr millas y millas hacia tu papá?"

Los ojos de Cornamenta se ensancharon. Otro hechizo golpeó al muchacho haciendo a su cuerpo volar hacia la pared. Harry se acercó mientras se burlaba de él.

"Dime, Potter, ¿dónde está tu padre para protegerte ahora?" Harry pudo ver como los ojos del chico se ensancharon del miedo. "¿Está aquí? ¿Está aquí para protegerte? No lo está, ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que, cuando un hombre en la calle de repente te ataque de la nada, no estará allí. Créeme, hay hombres que son peores que yo por allí. ¿Lo que te hice? No es ni siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que te harán por diversión. ¿Y crees que no necesitas saber cómo defenderte?" Harry rió maliciosamente, haciendo a todos tener un escalofrío. "Qué tal si maduras, de lo contrario no vas a durar un segundo afuera en la vida real, Potter. Cuando los magos oscuros te ataquen morirás instantáneamente… si tienes surte. ¿Sabías que aman torturar a los magos por diversión?" Harry gruñó y liberó al niño antes de regresar al escritorio. "Todo el mundo reinicie la lectura. Cuando terminen quiero un ensayo sobre lo que acababan de leer."

Cornamenta volvió a su silla en silencio. El desafió en su lenguaje corporal habiendo desaparecido. Harry suspiró internamente, su padre no era mejor que Draco Malfoy. Harry solo esperaba que pudiese hacerlo cambiar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"¿Señor?" Harry miró a su madre.

"Sí, señorita Evans."

"¿Puedo preguntar lo que quiere decir con…?"

"Señorita Evans, por favor… deje de ser tan ingenio. Incluso en el mundo muggle debe de haber oído hablar de asesinos y ladrones. En el mundo de los magos no es diferente. Hay asesinos y ladrones y confié en mí, no todos los asesinos y ladrones son magos oscuros. Al igual que no todos los magos oscuros son asesinos y ladrones."

La chica se sonrojó, pero asintió.

"¿Alguna vez ha luchado contra alguien de verdad?" Harry miró a Canuto.

"En la guerra, Señor Black, no hay vuelta atrás. No hay reinicio. Si pierdes, mueres. No hay un padre para salvarte el culo. No hay castigo si haces algo mal. No te quitan puntos. En la guerra si te portas mal puedes morir si tienes suerte."

"¿Suerte?" preguntó Pettigrew, con miedo.

"Si lo la tienes… vas a ser torturado y nunca se te permitirá morir. Supe de unas personas que fueron torturadas hasta la locura. Estaban vivos, pero su mentalidad estaba muerta."

Los ojos de todos los estudiantes se ensancharon.

Harry volvió a su pergamino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus libros. Se preguntó cuántos padres estarían enviando aulladores en la mañana.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Muy buenas tengan todos! ¡Hemos vuelto con otro capítulo de esta fantástica historia!

¿Qué les pareció? Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Y recuerden, la maravillosa Isys está igual de pendiente de sus opiniones ;D

* * *

 _ **A continuación, unas palabras dirigidas a uds. de parte de nuestra amada diosa, Isys.  
**_

 _In English._

Thank you very much for all of your kind words while reading my fics here in Maya's translated version. i'm grateful for all of you and believe it or not, it's thanks to all of my readers continuous support that i still write to this day. i am a very shy person and sometimes i believe that people won't enjoy the next chapter of the fic. Sometimes i just need a little extra push to type the next chapter that is already on paper.  
thanks again  
~Isys

 _In Portuguese._

Muito obrigado por todas os vossos comentários simpáticos em resposta ás minhas historias aqui representadas pela versão traduzida de Maya. Eu estou agradecendo a todos vós e acreditem ou não, é graças a vocês meus leitores constante suporte que eu ainda escrevo hoje em dia. Eu sou uma pessoa muito tímida e de vez em quando eu acredito que as pessoa não vão gostar do novo capitulo da minha historia. Às vezes eu preciso daquele extra empurrão para passar para computador o novo capitulo que já tenho em papel.  
Obrigado outra vez  
~Isys

 _En Español._

Muchas gracias a todos por sus amables palabras (o comentarios) al leer mis fics aquí en la versión traducida de Maya. Estoy agradecida con todos ustedes, y aunque no lo crean. Es gracias a todos mis lectores por el continuo apoyo que sigo escribiendo hasta nuestros días. Soy una persona muy tímida y, a veces creo que la gente no disfrutará el próximo capítulo del fic. A veces sólo necesito un empujoncito extra para escribir el siguiente capítulo que ya está en papel.

Gracias de nuevo.

~Isys.

* * *

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Se despide, Maya.

 **PD: _Por cierto, esperen actualizaciones más constantes, ;) de esta grandiosa historia._**


	4. Capítulo 3 — Dolor —

**Pet's Curse**

 **Autora: Isys Luna Skeeter**

 _ **Resumen:**_ Harry es maldecido y enviado a través del tiempo. Ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de salvarse, mientras se acostumbrarse ante la constante presencia de su enemigo, ¿Cómo siempre se mete en estas cosas de todos modos? Parte 1 de la Trilogía.

 **URL's/Enlace al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s - Curse

 **Capítulo:** 04 / 32

 **Spoilers:** Si no conoces los libros de Harry Potter, ¡Ve a leerlos!

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Harry Potter o de cualquiera de los personajes de los libros y películas. Está obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta Obra es una TRADUCCIÓN, cuya autora **, Isys Luna Skeeter** , muy amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla : ) _Lo único que me pertenece son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales… (lloro internamente)._

* * *

 **Pareja(s) en este capítulo:** HP/GW

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, mención de tortura, mención de muerte, enfermedad, dolor.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/Memoria/Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **\- Dolor -  
**

Harry observó cómo sus estudiantes escribían sus notas del primer capítulo. Por una parte, Harry se sintió como Umbridge, pero ellos necesitaban aprender y antes de practicar venía la teoría. A pesar de que Harry odiaba tratar con niños como estos lo necesitaba.

De repente los ojos de Harry crecieron y bajó su cara para que el dolor que estaba experimentando no fuera evidente para los estudiantes. Su corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo estrangulado, como si algo estuviese agarrando y apretándolo.

El dolor era insoportable y tomó un tiempo para que finalmente comenzara a calmarse.

"¿Profesor Mather?" Harry levantó su vista hacia Alice Garwin. "Ya terminé." La chica dijo.

Los ojos de Neville estaban mirando a Harry haciéndole tener que tomar una respiración profunda y mirar a su alrededor y recordar que estos no eran sus compañeros sino sus padres. Cada estudiante estaba mirándolo, pergamino en su mano.

"Escriban su nombre en él y uno por uno ponga sus notas en mi escritorio." Dos se levantaron a la vez y Harry se paró, se acercó a la pizarra y a la lista, a la vez que uno de los niños se sentó.

Harry sonrió y giró hacia los niños y esperó a que obedecieran. Su pecho todavía estaba doliendo y parecía como si le estuviese comiendo por dentro, pero podía moverse y caminar como si nada estuviera pasando, y podía volver a respirar, apenas pero podía.

Cuando todo el mundo se sentó Harry miró a los pergaminos en silencio y luego a los estudiantes que lo miraban de regreso asombrados.

"¿Supongo que saben lo que es un periódico?"

Todos asintieron.

"Y por estas notas también supongo que saben cómo leer." Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, haciendo a todos elevar sus cejas confundidos, pero de todos modos asintieron.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a guardar los pergaminos.

"Quiero que todos ustedes lean un periódico, no importa si es muggle o mágico, y escriban un informe o una lista de todos los asesinos y ladrones que vean en un solo periódico. También me gustaría saber por qué los asesinos asesinaron y por qué los ladrones robaron."

"Pero…"

Harry miró a Pettigrew quien inmediatamente trató de esconderse detrás de su escritorio.

"No pueden utilizar el mismo periódico, quiero que escriban el nombre del periódico así seré capaz de encontrarlo y verlo. No es necesario hacer un ensayo, sólo tienen que hacer una lista de los asesinos y ladrones, u otras cosas igual de importantes para nosotros que encontrarás, y junto a cada uno la razón por la que sucedió." Harry miró alrededor de los estudiantes. "¿Todos entendieron?"

Todos asintieron.

"No los escuché."

"Sí, profesor Mather."Toda la clase dijo.

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta del aula.

"Pueden irse, nos vemos la próxima clase."

Harry comenzó a guardar los pergaminos en silencio. Necesitaba beber una poción calmante.

"¿Profesor Mather?"

Harry miró a Prongs, todos los estudiantes estaban todavía guardando sus cosas y todavía estaban en sus asientos.

"¿Sí, Señor Potter?"

"¿Fue usted un estudiante de Hogwarts?"

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de mí antes?" El chico negó con su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"¿Por qué si no iba el director a aceptarle como profesor?"

"Porque postulé para el trabajo, Potter. ¿Algo más?"

Hubo un silencio y luego el niño preguntó.

"No tienes un padre, ¿verdad?"

Harry miró a Prongs, a la vez, en sus ojos. Había sido una mera suposición del niño, pero no se había equivocado.

"Sí Potter, mis padres están muertos. Mi padre murió para protegernos a mi y a mi madre y mi madre murió salvando mi vida. Yo era un simple bebé y no tengo memoria de ellos salvo cuando me acerco a los Dementores y empiezo a escuchar a mi madre gritar por mi vida ser salvada."

"¿Por qué murieron?" Padfoot preguntó.

"Porque decidieron meterse con la persona equivocada. Siguieron a un hombre como herramientas tontas y cuando se enteraron que tendrían un bebé en lugar de quedarse detrás de la batalla y ocultarse en la Mansión familiar, siguieron luchando hasta que los otros se defendieron. Sólo se acordaron que también estaba en peligro cuando de repente les estaban apuntando con una varita."

Harry recogió sus cosas y comenzó a subir las escaleras a la oficina y se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró a los estudiantes.

"Tengan cuidado. Hay una serpiente al fondo de la clase que le gusta alimentarse de los niños que se portan mal." Harry dijo con inocencia y entró en su oficina y cuando los niños comenzaron a entrar en pánico y a gritar.

-PC-

Harry se sentó en su sillón sofá y se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Los analgésicos lo hacían sentir como si hubiera fumado algo.

"¡Mather!" Harry miró adormilado a la chimenea donde el cuerpo de McGonagall acababa de aparecer.

La mujer abrió su boca para empezar a gritarle cuando sus ojos se posaron en la poción en la mano de Harry así como en su cara. La mujer se acercó, tomó la poción y la olió.

"¿Poción calmante?" La mujer preguntó confundida.

Harry se encogió de hombros, somnoliento.

"El dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable." Murmuró.

La mujer suspiró y le recogió llevándolo a través del fuego a la enfermería.

"Poppy." Llamó.

La señora Pomfrey apareció en la oficina de la enfermería y miró a ambos con una ceja levantada.

"Apenas ha pasado un día y la maldición del profesor de DCAO ya llegó a él?"

Harry se rió de eso.

"Fui golpeado con un objeto oscuro ayer, ni idea de lo que era. Tuve un dolor que me noqueó y ahora sólo lo volvía tener, aunque no tan fuerte." Murmuró apenas deletreando las palabras.

La dura mujer sacudió su cabeza a sabiendas y comenzó a hacer algunos hechizos para saber cómo estaba Harry.

"Sí no supiera mejor, diría que eres un Potter, Profesor Mather." La severa mujer dijo con enojo mientras trataba de encontrar lo que estaba mal.

Después de un rato la Señora Pomfrey tomó una poción y se la dio a Harry para que beba.

"Tienes un problema en tu núcleo. Unas pociones para controlar tu magia será todo lo que necesitas. ¡Y no te automediques de nuevo, profesor!"

Harry se sonrojó y asintió antes de beber la poción. Harry miró aturdido a la profesora McGonagall.

"Vino a regañarme por mis métodos de enseñanza, ¿cierto?"

La mujer se sentó delante de Harry, asintiendo.

"Sí, lo hice." Respondió. "Atacar a un estud…"

"Yo no ataqué a nadie. Le expliqué a Potter y a todos los estudiantes que si quieren sobrevivir tienen que luchar por sí mismos; ellos no siempre pueden recurrir a sus padres por ayuda. Potter sólo le tomó un poco más de tiempo para entender que los demás."

"Esta forma de enseñar no es…"

"Ellos están aprendiendo y no hablarán de manera irrespetuosa frente a mí de nuevo."

"Por el miedo." McGonagall con rabia comentó.

"¿Miedo? Oh no mi querida profesora. No los asusté a muerte. En la clase pude ser duro pero es porque afuera hay personas que son peores que yo. Los estoy preparando para la vida. Si quieren conocerme fuera de clase encontraran que en realidad soy su mejor amigo." Harry dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la silla.

-PC-

 _Aiden_

 _Cuando dijiste que ibas a asustar a niños no pensé que lo decías literalmente, me he equivocado._

 _Fue una impresionante clase y sin embargo, me temo que no podré estar en todas ellas, espero ayudar a unos cuantos como la última vez._

 _LV_

Harry guardó la carta en su bolsillo en silencio. Podía escuchar a los estudiantes hablar de él como el tenebroso pero genial profesor. Una clase ya tenía tal fama…

Harry sonrió mientras recogía el periódico y empezó a leer. No podía esperar a los padres enojados, preguntándose cuantos enviarían aulladores y cuántos vendrían en persona.

Los ojos de Harry crecieron al ver la marca oscura en el periódico y tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones profundas para recordarse que esto iba a pasar. Era el comienzo de la guerra, estaba destinado que Voldemort comenzara a atacar. Incluso si esto significaba para él malos recuerdos, iba a suceder. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ese hombre que pasó la mañana con él detendría sus prácticas asesinas por una mañana con Harry? Sí claro… ¡Despierta Harry James Potter! Es el maldito Lord Voldemort de quien estás hablando, no Ron o cualquier otra persona que puedas conocer. Este es el asesino de tus padres y por más buena compañía o patrocinador* que sea, sigue siendo un asesino.

Un montón de alas con plumas se escucharon a través de todo el Gran Salón. Harry levantó la vista sólo para encontrar que varios búhos volaban hacia él. Alzó una ceja, divertido y colocó su comida en su regazo para así tener espacio para los búhos y sus cartas. Se detuvieron como uno delante sí y Harry los observó, ya que comenzaron a liberar sus cargas a medida que los búhos las liberaban volando.

Harry podía sentir los ojos de todos en él. Cuando atrapó la última carta y el búho voló lejos, Harry comprobó el nombre de cada una de las cartas para asegurarse de que no había ninguna de Voldemort, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no había cartas del hombre que quería escuchar, quemó todas las cartas al mismo tiempo. Harry pudo observar claramente cada boca abierta de los estudiantes mirándolo.

Harry puso su desayuno que había guardado en su regazo en la mesa y reanudó su comida.

"Me encanta el olor de cartas ahumadas en la mañana, ¿no es así profesora McGonagall?" Harry le preguntó a su colega aturdida…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **SIGNIFICADO DE SÍMBOLOS…**

 ***Patrocinador/Fianzador.**

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero se encuentren muy bien y, (para quienes estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones de primavera) la pasen excelente con su familia, amigos y/o relajándose un momentito de la vida rutinaria :3

Ciertamente, este capítulo lo debí subir desde la semana pasada, pero, me ganó el tiempo y la lectura de otras cosas que me distraje… ¡PERO finalmente aquí está!

¿Qué os pareció? Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Pues bien, ya empezamos a ver un poco más de este nuevo, más sensual y sexy (no es que no lo fuera antes :D, le aumentó más su encanto) Harry torturador de chiquillos. Y, a muchos les encantó ver esta faceta tan amada y oscura de él 3

¿Qué le sucede a Harry? ¿Algún día dejará de traumar a chiquillos? ¿Qué estará haciendo nuestro Lord?

Quien sabe, eso lo veremos en más capítulos :3

¡Un beso babes, nos vemos!

-Maya.

 _ **Postdata. Tengo un problema con los apodos de los merodeadores… Me acostumbre tanto a leerlos en inglés que se escriben solos al traducirlos :' ¿Existen algún inconveniente que los lean en ese idioma o les acomoda más en español? Porque parece que los veremos más en ese idioma… Ya es algo que no puedo controlar xD**_


	5. Capítulo 4 —Proceso Díficil—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s – Curse

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **Isys Luna Skeeter** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla. _Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;_

 **Parejas en este capítulo:** HP/GW, unilateral LV/HP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** viaje en el tiempo, mención de tortura, mención de muerte, mención de enfermedad, mención de guerra, slash.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/Memoria/Carta/Periódico_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **\- Proceso Difícil-**

Estudiantes y profesores por igual pensaban que estaba loco. Ellos no lo entendían sin embargo. Ellos nunca habían pasado un momento en sus vidas donde tenían que ser fuertes ante una guerra. Harry lo tuvo. Tuvo mucho sobre sus hombros, y cuando terminó la guerra en lugar de sentirse finalmente realizado sintió un vacío porque algo le faltaba. Voldemort había desaparecido. No había más peleas al final del año escolar. No había más personas tratando de matarlo a cada segundo. No había más nada. Se sentía… vacío.

Ginny lo había entendido e intentaba estar allí para él. Pero no pudo y esto casi los volvió locos. Y ahora… estaba en el pasado. Con Voldemort tratando de atraerlo a su lado y con una maldición que estaba comiendo su núcleo mágico… ¡Genial! ¿Por qué su vida no era de color de rosa?

"¿Mather?" Harry levantó su vista hacia la puerta de su oficina, donde estaba McGonagall.

"Adelante, profesora." Harry invitó.

"¿Cómo está tu núcleo?" Preguntó la mujer en cuanto se sentó en la silla.

"No hay más dolor, así que está bien."

La mujer asintió, mirando hacia abajo en el dibujo que Harry estaba haciendo en un pergamino.

"¿Quién es ella?"

Harry bajó la mirada hacia su pergamino y se encontró con la vista de la cara de Ginny que había estado dibujando sin realmente darse cuenta.

"Mi novia." Respondió con sinceridad.

Harry sintió los ojos de su antigua profesora en él.

"Lo siento. No sabía que eres-"

Harry levantó su vista y sonrió a la mujer.

"Ella está lejos y hasta que me las arregle para encontrar un camino de regreso no seré capaz de volver con ella y pedir su mano en matrimonio."

La mujer le sonrió asintiendo.

"Estoy segura de que será una mujer afortunada entonces."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Yo soy el afortunado de tenerla allí."

Harry escuchó silbidos y miró hacia abajo y hacia la puerta, donde vio a la serpiente del otro día entrar. Harry miró a Voldemort que simplemente se acercó a su chimenea y se quedó allí por el fuego. Harry giró hacia McGonagall que estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos al animago.

"No te preocupes. No ataca a menos que le ataquen primero." La mujer se volteó hacia Harry. "Él es la mascota de mí No-Amigo. El No-Amigo lo envía normalmente para comprobar que estoy bien y para enviarme mensajes." Harry se encogió de hombros indiferente.

La mujer miró a la serpiente de nuevo y luego a Harry asintiendo.

"Albus quiere que vayas a su oficina mañana después de clases." Harry levantó una ceja. "El Señor Potter aparentemente quiere conocerte."

Harry rió.

"Así que Potter le envió una carta a papá… ya estaba empezando a dudar del chico."

La mujer arqueó una ceja divertida antes de pararse. Miró a la serpiente y luego de nuevo a Harry.

"Trata de mantenerte vivo Mather. Te mataría si pierdes el trabajo." Harry rió. "Y por favor, envíele una carta a su novia. Incluso si no puede salir del país, debe de informarle de su salud."

Harry sonrió tristemente y asintió. McGonagall giró y salió. Harry perdió su sonrisa y cerró la puerta, asegurando la puerta con varios hechizos complicados y luego giró a la serpiente que se convirtió en Voldemort. El hombre miró hacia la puerta y luego se acercó a Harry antes de mirar al dibujo en el escritorio del hombre y lo recogió con una mueca.

"¡Dame eso!" Demandó Harry, de pie.

El hombre miró a Harry y luego a la cara dibujada de la adolescente de cabellera rojiza.

"¿Es esta su No-novia?"

Harry sacó el dibujo de sus manos arácnidas*.

"¡Déjala en paz!" dijo entre dientes con rabia y guardó el pergamino en un cajón. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista Voldemort le estaba fulminando con la mirada, fríamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? Ya han pasado dos semanas. Pensé que ni siquiera te pondrías en contacto conmigo de nuevo después de que te dije que pararas luego de tu ataque al Callejón Diagon."

Hubo una risa fría.

"Y yo te lo dije Aiden. Eres mi mascota." Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron, odiaba ser llamado así. "Eres mío y no te dejaré ir fácilmente. Si no lo sabes aún; mantengo cerca a lo que considero mío y protegido."

"Te dije que en el futuro seguí el lado de Dumbledore en la guerra, ¿por qué incluso todavía quieres mantenerme si solamente lucharé contra ti todos los días?"

Voldemort sonrió, haciendo que Harry se estremezca ante la imagen. El hombre se movió alrededor de la mesa de escritorio y agarró la barbilla de Harry levantándolo.

"Así tendría algo por lo que valga la pena levantarse todos los días."

Harry empujó al hombre lejos, rabioso.

 **-PC-**

Voldemort observó a su Aiden, viendo esos ojos verdes fulminarle con la mirada de regreso no podía evitar querer quererlos. A él.

"Eres retorcido, ¿lo sabes?" el hombre gruñó rabioso.

Voldemort le dio una mirada que haría que cualquiera sintiese que no valía nada, pero no a Aiden que simplemente se mantenía en una postura desafiante. Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro, este sabía quién era y de lo que era capaz y aun así no le temía.

"Todavía eres mi mascota."

Voldemrot miraba divertido la manera en que la cara del hombre le miró por ese apodo. El hombre no era exactamente inocente cuando significaba la guerra, pero para todo lo demás no parecía coger una indirecta…

"¡No soy una MASCOTA!" Voldemort no pudo evitarlo y se rió. Sí, tan inocente… ¡y tan suyo! La chica del dibujo tendría que olvidarse de Aiden, ¡porque los Señores Oscuros no comparten!

 **-PC-**

Harry suspiró cuando entró a la oficina del director. El hombre que sospechaba era su abuelo ya estaba allí. Cuando una versión mayor de Harry de aspecto castaño giró, los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Harry sabía que el hombre sería parecido, pero no tanto… Harry sospechaba que el hombre estaba teniendo los mismos problemas.

"¿Y usted es?"

"Aiden Mather, señor." Harry dijo entre dientes, le dolía conocer finalmente a su abuelo sólo por que el hombre vaya a reprenderlo.

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta. Harry apartó sus ojos, le era muy costoso encontrarse con los ojos del hombre y miró a Dumbledore. El hombre estaba sentado junto a su escritorio.

"Aiden." El hombre le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó antes de sentarse frente al escritorio.

"Director." Dijo de regreso.

"¿Así que tú eres el profesor de DCAO? Sólo eres un niño… tú… no sabes nada acerca de la vida y…"

Harry volvió a mirar al hombre con frialdad.

"Lo dice el hombre que enseñó a su hijo a intimidar a otras personas y que defenderse es la peor cosa que podía aprender. Que no hay nadie por ahí para atacarlo." Harry tomó el periódico de dos semanas antes y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a su abuelo. "Al parecer hay un Señor Oscuro suelto." Harry se puso de pie y apuntó con su dedo a la cara del hombre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser más alto que él? "Usted no me conoce y no pretenda que lo hace. Dejé de ser un niño cuando era un bebé. Cuando tenía la edad de su hijo, ya estaba luchando contra una guerra. Cuando tenía quince años les enseñé a mis amigos y colegas cómo defenderse. Cuando tenía diecisiete años maté al hombre que asesinó a mis padres."

El hombre frunció el ceño.

"Aun así… ellos son solo niños. Se merecen una infancia…"

Harry rió fríamente.

"¿Son sólo niños? ¿Quieres decir que tú hijo metiéndose con alguien que él ve como inferior es algo bueno? ¿Qué se meta conmigo cuando me defendí? ¿Qué la única razón por la que tu hijo sabe que defenderse es algo bueno fue porque yo se lo enseñé? ¿Qué el chico tenga prejuicios contra todo lo que no considera digno? Y tú quieres saber lo que él" Harry señaló al periódico, "va a hacer si alguna vez obtiene personas como el Señor Potter? Él le hará besar el suelo y suplicar. Pero el chico es terco y no suplicará." Harry podía ver las ruedas moverse detrás de los ojos de su abuelo. "Y usted no estará allí para salvarlo. Tampoco yo. Y aunque estemos allí todo lo que veremos será a un niño siendo torturado delante de nosotros y ser incapaces de hacer nada." Un dolor entró en la voz de Harry, recordando cuando Hermione fue torturada y no podía hacer nada al escuchar su grito.

Harry volvió a su asiento en silencio. No podía dejar de querer proteger a su padre de Voldemort y a todos los demás, peo para ello el chico tendría que empezar a entender sus errores. Es curioso que nunca tuvo un padre y ahora estaba siendo la figura paterna de su propio padre.

"Se merece una infancia. Pero también merece ser enseñado." Harry murmuró desde su lugar.

Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos y Harry esperó los gritos que estaría a punto de escuchar.

"Te preocupas por él," Harry levantó su vista hacia la afirmación. Su abuelo no lo había preguntado, lo había afirmado, como si el hombre sabía que a Harry le importaba. "Es por eso que lo elegiste. ¿Te vez en él?"

Harry sostuvo los ojos en él por un tiempo en silencio y luego miró a la chimenea.

"Yo tuve un compañero que era igual a él cuando tenía 16 años. Su padre fue enviado a prisión y tuvo que manejar de repente todo sobre sus hombros. Él sucumbió; él no estaba listo porque era el hijo de papi. No quiero que eso suceda con Potter."

El hombre tarareó.

"¿Tienes sangre Potter en tu línea?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé."

 **Continuará.**

* * *

*Manos arácnidas; manos como las arañas. (Sólo referido a la apariencia).

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

¡Y otro capítulo está hecho! ¿Qué les pareció? Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Maldito Voldy. ¿A quién más le pareció hermosa esa escena con Harry? Lo sentí en todo mi heart.

No sé qué más decir… :(

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

-Maya.

 _ **#EstúpidoysensualVoldemort. #Harryhazlecaso. #¿Porquésontanperfectos?**_


	6. Capítulo 5 —Familia y Un Amigo—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet - s – Curse

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes de los libros o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una **TRADUCCIÓN.** La trama presentada a continuación está ideada por **Isys Luna Skeeter** , quien muy amablemente me dio su _autorización_ para traducirla. _Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales ;-;_

* * *

 **Parejas en este capítulo:** HP/GW, unilateral LV/HP

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, mención de tortura.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsel-

 _Sueño/Memoria/Carta/Periódico_

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **-Familia y un Amigo-**

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé."

El Señor Potter frunció el ceño, pero lo aceptó. Giró hacia Dumbledore, inclinando su cabeza.

"Profesor."

"Charlus."

El Señor Potter giró de nuevo hacia Harry.

"¿Podrías acompañarme hacia las rejas?"

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta de la oficina, dejando que su abuelo pase primero. Mientras caminaban pasaron por los merodeadores que los miraron, los ojos muy abiertos. Harry podía ver claramente a Prongs ruborizarse y evitar sus ojos.

"Si quiere, Señor Potter, su hijo está ahí."

El Señor Potter miró a Harry y luego a Prongs en silencio.

"Voy a volver a hablar con él." Harry asintió y lo siguió hasta las puertas delanteras. "Sabes tu camino alrededor del castillo, incluso después de estar aquí por dos semanas." Harry miró al hombre en silencio. "Y también pareces muerto por dentro." Harry iba a abrir la boca, pero el Señor Potter levantó una mano satisfactoriamente deteniendo a Harry. "Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Mather. Los ojos de quienes pasaron por la guerra. La mayoría de mis amigos que pasaron a través de la guerra con Grindelwand tenían el mismo aspecto. La única vez que vi algo de vida en sus ojos fue cuando hablaron sobre ver a alguien siendo torturado. ¿Lo viste, no es así?"

Hubo un silencio mientras Harry miraba hacia adelante en lugar del hombre a su lado.

"Sí, mi mejor amiga fue torturada y no podía hacer nada, más que escuchar sus gritos."

El Señor Potter asintió.

"Puedo verlo. En tus ojos y en tu defensiva reacción. Sabes de la guerra y te preocupas por estos niños. Sabías que la guerra está a punto de comenzar. Incluso antes que nosotros lo sepamos." Harry miró al hombre de reojo, pero el este tenía la mirada hacia delante. "Tú sabías que este hombre, Lord Voldemort es su nombre, iba a atacar. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

Harry se rió entre dientes.

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que me las arreglé para tropezar con él antes de que le solicitase trabajo al Director?"

"Diría que eres un hombre muy afortunado… o con una muy mala suerte."

Harry asintió mirando hacia el techo.

"Diría que ambos."

Los dos dejaron las puertas delanteras y se dirigieron a las rejas.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"21."

"¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?" Harry se quedó en silencio. "¿Cuál es tu año de nacimiento?" Harry se tensó y miró al hombre, quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa. "¿Del futuro o del pasado?" El hombre simplemente le preguntó.

Harry se detuvo y miró al hombre a los ojos.

"Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta."

El mayor asintió con tristeza.

"Del futuro entonces… ¿James?"

"No puedo contestarte."

"Si puedes. Tú viniste aquí. Dime que no pasó por tu mente para cambiar el futuro."

Harry se tensó y miró a los merodeadores que les habían seguido y estaban junto a la puerta principal buscándolos, probablemente esperando que comenzaran a luchar, pero demasiado lejos para escuchar algo.

"James morirá en el Samhain del '81." Dijo mirando de regreso a su abuelo. "Sí, quiero cambiarlo. Quiero salvar a mi padre y a mi madre. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer contra el Señor Oscuro? ¿Cuánto esté el Señor de la Luz tengo que luchar?"

"No comprendo."

"El Señor de la Luz escuchará una profecía que me reclamará como un elegido. Mis padres se esconderán lejos de la mansión familiar bajo las órdenes del Señor de la Luz. Ellos van a hacer cualquier cosa que el Señor de la Luz les diga que hacer y los matarán. Eso me hará un conejillo de indias* para el matadero. Voy a ser nada más que un arma para el Señor de la Luz, criado por muggles que odian la magia. Mi padrino morirá cuando tenga quince años y voy a hacer lo que la gente espera de mí cuando tenga 17. Sin embargo, para que todos tengan una vida; tengo que perder la mía." Harry volvió a mirar a los merodeadores. "Dígale a su hijo que no confíe en Peter Pettigrew. El hombre va a traicionarlo y apuñalarlo por la espalda." Dijo antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia su abuelo y comenzar a alejarse, volviendo a la escuela.

"Te reclamaré como un Potter." Harry se detuvo y giró. "Desde el lado de tu madre." Harry asintió. "¿Sangre pura o mestizo?"

"Mestizo. Mi padre es un nacido-muggle."

El hombre asintió y giró alejándose.

 **-PC-**

Harry miró a Padfoot como el chico recibió una vez más un aullador. Harry suspiró y se acercó al niño mientras se preparaba para abrir la carta. El chico de once años levantó la vista hacia él como Harry levantó los aulladores.

"Sígueme, Señor Black." Harry dijo y salió del Gran Salón para ir a su oficina, el niño corriendo para mantenerse al día con él.

"¿Profesor?" El chico comenzó pero Harry no lo reconoció.

Finalmente Harry se detuvo ante la puerta de su oficina y dejar que el niño entre antes de que lo haga él mismo. Harry hechizó la puerta para que ningún sonido saliera y luego abrió los aulladores.

 _Sirius Orión Black_

 _¿Cómo te atreves…_

Harry miró a Padfoot, que estaba mirando a los aulladores con miedo, y suspiró, quemando el aullador. El niño giró hacia Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry se acercó a su mesa y se sentó.

"Yo tenía un amigo que cada vez que hacía algo 'fuera de lugar' su madre siempre enviaba un aullador." Dijo Harry. "No era agradable."

El chico asintió y se sentó frente a Harry.

"Quemar aulladores no es la manera de resolver tus problemas, Black."

"Pero…"

"Hay que hacerle frente a tus padres y decirles que los ama, pero que por favor no envíen cartas en su lugar. Puedes ser un Gryffindor, Black. Eso no te hace menos hombre de lo que eres. Sigues siendo su hijo y todavía un Black. Demuéstraselo a ellos. Hazlos felices. Y sé feliz."

El niño asintió. Harry le hizo una seña para que se marche. Padfoot se puso de pie y estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando a Harry.

"Gracias Profesor. Me gustaría que fueras mi padre."

Harry levantó su vista hacia él en silencio.

"Soy demasiado joven para eso, Black. Además ya tienes a Lord Black, ¿no?"

El chico bufó.

"Orión Black sólo se preocupa por el niño perfecto. Lo que obviamente no soy."

Harry se quedó mirando a su padrino en silencio.

"¿Sabes lo que habría dado por un padre?" el chico sacudió su cabeza confundido. "Mi vida." Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron. "Lo sé, ¿raro no? Yo daría mi vida para tener a mi padre, que nunca lo he conocido, de regreso. Y tú tienes un padre y no lo quieres. ¿Por lo menos sospecha lo celoso que estoy?"

El niño miró boquiabierto a Harry.

"El profesor está… ¿celoso?"

"Lo estoy. Nunca tuve un padre que me diga qué hacer. Solía tener un tío que me forzó a un armario bajo las escaleras, no me alimentaba y solo me vestía con ropa de segunda mano de su propio hijo, porque él no tenía otra opción. No sabía del amor hasta que me encontré con mi padrino. Mi padrino me mostró el amor, Black. Mi padrino me mostró lo que significaba tener un padre. Y tú tienes a un padre y a gente que te ama y te alimenta y te visten. ¿Y pides más?"

El muchacho se tensó.

"Yo… lo siento."

Harry suspiró.

"Sé tú mismo, Black. Pero trata de comprender a tu familia. ¿Qué quieren de ti y por qué lo quieren? Tal vez puedes ser ambos. Tal vez puedes hacer que funcione."

El chico asintió y volvió a salir cuando se detuvo y miró a la chimenea en la oficina de Harry.

"¿Puedo hacer una llamada por flu?"

Harry le hizo una seña para seguir adelante. Padfoot se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego y arrojó los polvos flu a este.

"La oficina Lestrange."

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Los Lestrange?

Padfoot metió su cabeza en el fuego y después de unos minutos la cabeza del niño finalmente volvió. El chico le sonrió a Harry.

"Gracias Profesor."

El chico de cabello negro dijo antes de huir de la oficina. Harry frunció el ceño siguiendo al niño con sus ojos.

"Tiende a hacer eso a menudo." Harry miró al fuego donde estaba la cabeza de un hombre.

Harry se acercó y se sentó frente al fuego.

"¿Y tú debes ser?"

"Lo siento. Rodolphus Lestrange, heredero de la Casa Lestrange. Estoy en un compromiso con Sirius." Dijo la cara con cabello y ojos marrón.

Harry inclinó su cabeza.

"Aiden Mather, Profesor de Defensa."

¿Sirius estaba comprometido con Rodolphus Lestrange? ¿Por qué Sirius no le dijo?

"Me lo imaginaba. Sirius me contó lo que hizo por él esta mañana y lo que le dijo sobre sus padres." Harry asintió. "Me gustaría darle las gracias por eso."

"Yo no hice nada."

"Lo sé. Pero lo que le dijo a esa cabeza gruesa debe haber pasado sin embargo. Confíe en mí, profesor, ese chico obtuvo la terquedad de su padre."

Harry le dio al hombre una ceja elevada.

"Supongo que no te importa." Como respuesta Harry sólo recibió una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Sabe Black sobre su compromiso?"

"El Sr. Black debe haberle dicho a estas alturas."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿ Sr. Black? Lo siento, pero ¿Cuál de ellos?"

El mago hizo una mueca

"Lo siento, quiero decir el padre de Sirius. Orion Black."

"¿No es un Señor?" ( **N/T:** Un Lord, el título.)

"No se merece el título."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque se niego al compromiso de Sirius y mío, aunque su propio padre lo aceptó. Incluso trato de forzarme a casarme con su sobrina Bellatrix."

'Sirius se escapó de su familia a los 15… Rodolphus se casó con Bellatrix… ¿Podrá Orion tener algo que ver con ello?'

Harry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

"¿Crees que el Sr. Black vaya tan lejos como para desheredar a su hijo sólo para que no se casen ambos?" Preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Rodolphus crecieron.

"Él iría en contra de toda ley mágica, pero no me extrañaría que lo intente."

Los ojos de ambos de quedaron fijos en el otro.

"Tendría cuidado en torno al hombre si fuera tú." Dijo Harry.

"Lo tendré. ¿Puedo preguntar cuántos años tienes?"

"21."

"Tengo 21 también." Dijo Rodolphus. "Debemos vernos uno de estos días."

Harry asintió.

"Creo que sería bueno tener un amigo."

Rodolphus asintió con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos este fin de semana en el Caldero Chorreante."

"De acuerdo."

Rodolphus inclinó su cabeza y luego desapareció. Harry resopló para sí, dejándose caer de nuevo de espaldas. ¿Quién habría pensado que iba a encontrar un amigo en Rodolphus Lestrange? Incluso si solo se hicieran conocidos, todavía era mejor que sólo tener a Lord Voldemort y a McGonagall como alguien con quien hablar.

 **-PC-**

Harry se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante, temprano por la mañana. Tom, el camarero, fue rápido para servirle. Cada vez que Harry veía al hombre sintió un dolor en su pecho sabiendo que el hombre no pasaría de la Tercera Guerra Mágica.

Rodolphus no llegó mucho más tarde y los dos se sentaron juntos en una esquina hablando de su pasado. Harry incluso se echó a reír.

 **-PC-**

Voldemort entró al Caldero Chorreante al sentir el aura de su mascota. Miró a su alrededor y lo vió reír sin cuidado con el heredero Lestrange.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

Sólo puedo decir una cosa ante esta última escena.

Mierda.


	7. Capítulo 6 —Un Ataque sin sentido—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

* * *

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada en Archive of Our Own (AO3) bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196). EN NINGÚN OTRA PLATAFORMA ESTÁN PUBLICADAS.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, ataque.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parseltongue-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **-Un Ataque Sin Sentido-**

Harry y Rodolphus se pusieron de pie y salieron del Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon.

"Así que, ¿eres el sobrino de Lord Potter?"

Harry asintió.

"Sí, al parecer sí. Irónico, ¿no? Pasé toda mi vida siendo un don nadie y de repente me encontré con un número de lords pura sangre reclamándome como suyos."

Rodolphus rio y Harry no tuvo la fuerza para admitir que uno de los Lords no era exactamente un Sangre Pura, ¡pero bueno! ¿A quién le importaba si Voldemort era un sangre pura o un mestizo?

"Hubiera sido bueno que te hayan reclamado antes, quizás podríamos habernos visto antes."

Harry sonrió asintiendo. De pronto, Harry se detuvo a medio paso, por lo que Rodolphus frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja. Al minuto siguiente se escucharon gritos al otro lado de callejón. Harry se puso tenso, miró a Rodolphus y luego tomó su varita e hizo lo único razonable que podía hacer. Atacó a los Mortífagos. Pudieron parecer minutos por cómo Harry lo hizo, pero había sido menos de un minuto gracias a su entrenamiento como Auror. Rodolphus le siguió, más lento que Harry pero más rápido que el promedio.

Harry se encontró espalda contra espalda con Rodolphus debido a que ambos luchaban contra los hombres encapuchados y enmascarados. Harry sabía que cuando la emoción de la lucha cesé lo lamentaría, pero en este momento no podía evitar pensar que Rodolphus y él hacían un gran equipo y se sentía muy bien estar de nuevo en forma. Por volver a tener a alguien que valga la pena luchar en su contra. No sólo a los ladrones, sino verdaderos combatientes. Esto era lo que Harry había pedido y no podía dejar de reír descuidadamente.

"¿Estás riéndote Aiden?"

"Llámame loco Rodolphus. Pero no me había sentido tan vivo desde que tuve 17 años."

Rodophus se rió de sí.

"En ese caso hagamos una fiesta, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes 50 de tu lado, y yo tengo los otros 50…"

"¿Qué pasa con los otros 100?" Harry preguntó en medio de su lucha.

"Compartiremos."

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

"Bien para mí."

Los dos compartieron una mirada y a la vez siguieron atacando a los mortífagos.

Harry pudo ver que estos mortífagos eran mejores que los de su tiempo, tal vez porque no estaban siendo liderados a través del miedo, sino lo más probable por el poder. De repente, vio a un grupo de niños que algunos mortífagos estaban a punto de atacar y a la vez que Harry lanzaba un Patronus completo, haciendo que todos se congelen ante la vista. Prongs galopó hacia los niños y le rechinó a los Mortífagos, obligándolos a alejarse de los niños.

 **-PC-**

Voldemort veía desde su lugar por su lado que su Mascota creó un Patronum completo con la forma de un ciervo y que este mantenía a sus hombres a raya. Ese simple Patronus tenía más poder en una sola pierna que uno de sus hombres en su núcleo. Con ese simple hechizo su Mascota había demostrado lo poderoso que podía ser.

Voldemort observaba al heredero Lestrange como el mago mantuvo a sus hombres lejos y continuó luchando codo con codo con su Mascota.

 **-PC-**

Harry podía sentir los ojos de Voldemort en él, pero por mucho que lo intentó no pudo encontrar al hombre.

"Rodolphus." El hombre tarareó en la espalda de Harry. "Estos no son más que marionetas, tratando de hacer una escena."

"Para tratarse de marionetas dan una buena pelea." El hombre se quejó.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

"Esa es la principal idea de las marionetas. Hacernos luchar como locos y luego los reales atacan."

Harry miró a los niños escondidos entre el Patronus y la pared. ¿Dónde estaban los Aurores? ¿A qué estaba jugando Voldemort?

 **-PC-**

Aurores vestidos con túnicas rojas aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a los Mortífagos como uno solo, a la vez que Harry y Rodolphus, que se habían movido y estaban de espaldas a los niños y protegiéndoles con sus propios cuerpos, comenzaron a ganar terreno.

Harry dejó de luchar y miró a un lado, a uno de los callejones sin salida, para ver a una figura oscura que estaba oculta entre las sombras. Podía sentir claramente los rojos ojos en los suyos verdes.

Los Mortífagos fueron transportados con trasladores a la par que Harry sintió la varita del Auror en su cuello. Harry los miró con una mueca.

"Salvé a las personas de ser atacadas y mantuve a esos hombres de atacar las tiendas… ¿y así es como me dan las gracias?" preguntó fríamente.

"¿Quién es usted señor?"

"Aiden Mather. Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras."

Rodolphus agarró el brazo del Auror y lo sacó de la vista de Harry.

"¿Qué cree que estás haciendo al atacar el Profesor Mather, Moody?" Rodolphus se burló del joven Auror y Harry tuvo que contener sus expresiones faciales ante el nombre. Moddy se burló de Rodolphus. "¿Pero que podía esperar de un Moody? ¡Atacar al heredero Potter, honestamente!"

Los ojos azules normales de Moody volvieron a Harry.

"No soy el heredero. El heredero es James, Rodolphus."

"Todavía eres el sobrino de Lord Potter y mereces alguna gratificación por lo que acabas de hacer, mientras estos hombres estaban metiendo sus caras. ¡Incluso se atreven a acusarte de ser uno de los atacantes!"

El Auror Moody abrió su boca para decir algo cuando uno de los Aurores mayores se acercó.

"Lo siento, profesor. Soy Bryan Thames, el Jefe de Aurores. Esperaré a que no se pondrá en contacto con el Lord Potter. Moody es un buen Auror, él sólo ve enemigos en todo lo que ve. Le garantizo que va a ser reprendido por este ataque." Los ojos de Moody se agrandaron mirando a la cabeza de los Aurores.

"Él debe decirle a su tío. Hicimos su trabajo e incluso es atacado por ello."

El jefe de los Aurores inclinó su cabeza ante Rodolphus.

"Lo entiendo, Sr. Lestrange . Y le garantizo que esto no volverá a suceder."

"Eso espero." Dijo Rodolphus y los Aurores se alejaron, recogiendo a los pocos Mortífagos que estaban en el suelo.

Harry podía escuchar las quejas malhumoradas sobre los estúpidos magos oscuros.

"¡Mortífagos!" Los Aurores se detuvieron y se voltearon hacia él con una ceja elevada. "Ese es su nombre. Los Mortífagos de Voldemort. Y el tener un núcleo oscuro no te hace oscuro. Es lo que haces con tu magia lo que cuenta. La gente tiende a olvidar eso." Harry añadió la última parte en el último momento.

Harry se dio la vuelta, mirando directamente hacia donde estaba Voldemort con una ceja levantada y siguió su camino, entrando al callejón y continuó hasta el final, sabiendo que el hombre ya estaba haciendo hechizos para evitar que los Aurores entrasen.

 **-PC-**

"No me agrada." Moody gruñó.

Bryan Thames miró a su aprendiz y le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"No te atrevas a hacer una locura. ¿Sabes cuánto poder tiene Lord Potter sobre los Aurores? Tendrás suerte si el profesor decide no decirle a su tío, porque si lo hace estarás despedido."

Los ojos de Moody se ensancharon.

"Como mínimo." Lestrange le dijo a su lado, recordándoles al jefe Thames y a Moody que el joven seguía allí.

 **-PC-**

Harry se apoyó con los brazos cruzados y un pie contra la pared, mirando a Voldemort con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué fue este ataque? No estabas atacando a cualquier tienda y el callejón estaba vacío, con excepción de algunos niños que estaban jugando ¡No había razón para un ataque!"

El hombre se burló.

"Actúas como si me conocieras. Como si supieras todo de mí. No todo lo que lees en los libros es verdad, Mather."

Harry gruñó.

"¿En serio? Tú eres el que está utilizando a tus hombres sin razón pero haces que la gente quede marcada por ti." Harry se movió de la pared y comenzó a salir del callejón. "El miedo no funcionó conmigo la primera vez y sin duda no va a funcionar la segunda vez…," añadió.

Una mano lo agarró del brazo y empujó a Harry contra la pared, haciéndole jadear del dolor cuando la pared chocó contra su espalda. Harry miró a Voldemort como el hombre colocó sus manos en cada lado de la cara de Harry con una mirada posesiva en su lugar.

"Perdí… en tu tiempo. Perdí."

"Sí." Harry respondió, mirando al hombre a los ojos con rabia.

¿Quién se creía que era, tratándolo así?

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la Mascota Favorita de Dumbledore te venció." Harry dijo, sin saber realmente por qué había utilizado ese sobrenombre teniendo en cuenta que odiaba ser llamado así por el hombre frente a él.

"Entonces lo mataré."

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

"Y por eso has perdido."

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.  
**

¡Muy buenas tengan todos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

He regresado a clases —Y con ello al final del semestre—, motivo por el cual las actualizaciones van a estar un poco lentas hasta las tan deseadas vacaciones de Verano =') Para lo que hace falta un mes u.u-

Pero bueno, ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!

Les quiere, Maya.

 **PD.** _Me gustaría aclarar algo en vista de un comentario. Esta y otras traducciones las estoy publicando en otras páginas (siempre con el conocimiento del autor, cabe aclarar), mismas que pueden ver mis perfiles en mi 'Perfil' en dónde y bajo qué seudónimo estoy allí, a menos que haya un cambio y lo aclare. Si ven en otra página ha sido publicado esta y otras historias en otra cuenta que no sean las que están en escritas en mi Perfil, o en su caso esté escrito en la historia en que otra página se puede encontrar, no duden en decírmelo en privado o en comentarios._

 _¡Saludos!._


	8. Capítulo 7 —Tensa Plática—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

* * *

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

* * *

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada en Archive of Our Own (AO3) bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196). EN NINGÚN OTRA PLATAFORMA ESTÁN PUBLICADAS.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP, unilateral Minerva McGonagall/HP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, mención de ataque en la calle, enfermedad mortal, angustia, POV Voldemort.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parseltongue-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **-Tensa plática-**

¿Matar a alguien significaba su muerte?

Después de escuchar a Aiden reírse descuidadamente con el heredero Lestrange y ahora se reía tan fríamente con él y por su causa, lo enojaba. Aiden debía ser feliz con él sin sentir enojarse por su causa.

Voldemort miró como Aiden llevó su mano a su pecho, masajeándolo.

"¿Puedo irme ahora?" Incluso su desafío desapareció, lo cual era extraño.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con Lestrange?"

Aiden lo miró confundido, parecía como si tuviera problemas para entender lo que Voldemort le decía. De repente, entendimiento apareció en los ojos de Aiden.

"Tienes que estar bromeando… tú… atacaste al Callejón Diagon… ¿por qué salí con un amigo?" Aiden gritó tan fuerte que Voldemort tuvo que retroceder ante el sonido.

El hombre seguro tenía pulmones…

Voldemort se burló de Aiden.

"¿Amigos?" Toda la palabra era ridícula.

"¡Sí, Voldemort, amigos! ¿O me prohibirás vivir porque soy de un maldito tiempo diferente?"

Voldemort levantó una de sus cejas.

"¿De verdad crees eso? Lestrange no es tu amigo. La amistad no existe para él." Voldemort vio como la mano de Aiden agarraba su propia túnica donde estaría su corazón. El hombre tenía dolor. "¿Dónde te dieron?" preguntó con más calma. El hombre que se atrevió a conseguir herir a su mascota…

Aiden sacudió su cabeza, pero su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse con el dolor que él estaba tratando de ocultar. Voldemort siseó con rabia y se convirtió en su forma animaga, subiendo a los hombros de Aiden.

Podía sentir como algo estaba mal con la propia magia del hombre. Aiden respiró hondo para calmarse, pero no peleó contra Voldemort en sus hombros y mostrarle qué tan mal estaba. Aiden dejó el callejón y se acercó a Lestrange con una sonrisa, una falsa para ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

"Lo siento, pero estoy cansado. Volveré a mi oficina."

Lestrange asintió, dijo algo y luego Aiden se apareció en las rejas de Hogwarts. Entró y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

"¡Mather!" Aiden y Voldemort levantaron su vista. El mocoso Potter llegó corriendo a ellos con tres chicos detrás de él y que Voldemort no recordaba su nombre, el niño llegó con una carta en su mano. "Mi padre dijo que eres mi primo. Que tu madre era una Potter. El único que luchó por razones equivocadas fue un Potter."

Aiden asintió, Voldemort estaba seguro a que era más por causa de su dolor que cualquier otra cosa.

"Es verdad." Había un tono doloroso en la voz de Aiden si uno se fijaba e él, y Voldemort lo estaba haciendo.

"Así que usted pasará las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros, ¿cierto?"

Aiden trato de encogerse de hombros cuando un gemido de dolor salió de su boca y se inclinó de costado contra uno de los árboles que había de regreso hacia el castillo, con con el fin de mantenerse en pie.

"¿Mather? ¿Estás bien?"

Aiden levantó su vista hacia el niño que obviamente estaba preocupado.

"Black, eres el más rápido." El niño mencionado que era claramente un Black asintió. "Corre hacia la enfermería." El niño desapareció, corriendo. "Lupin, ¿Cómo está tú fuerza en este momento con respecto a tu enfermedad?"

Voldemort frunció el ceño mirando al chico en cuestión.

"Empeorando profesor."

El niño no parecía enfermo…

"Entonces, ve a buscar a dos estudiantes mayores para que me ayuden a caminar." El chico asintió y se fue.

"¿Mather?"

Aiden miró a Potter y le sonrió.

"No te preocupes Potter. No es nada que la Señora Pomfrey no pueda arreglar." Dijo bromeando y Potter sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza, todavía un poco preocupado.

Voldemort podía sentir como cada respiración le dolía a Aiden, pero el hombre se negó a mostrarse débil ante los niños. Dos adolescentes mayores aparecieron junto a Lupin, Gryffindors de quinto y séptimo año. Ambos se colocaron a cada lado de Aiden y tomaron a Voldemort fuera de los hombros de Aiden para entregarlo a Potter, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo con Aiden apoyando la mayor parte de su cuerpo en ellos.

Voldemort no podía dejar de sisear de rabia ante aquel que se atrevió a tocar a su mascota por lo que iba a pagar por ello.

Las escaleras eran dolorosas para Aiden y al final uno de los adolescentes terminaron por coger a Aiden al estilo nupcial y tomándolo en sus brazos.

"Wow profesor, necesita aumentar su peso. Es demasiado ligero." Voldemort escuchó el comentario del adolescente de Gryffindor, pero Aiden no respondió. Voldemort sospecha que en un día normal él comenzaría a discutir sobre ello.

El sanador escolar ya estaba afuera de la enfermería esperándolos con una poción en mano, misma que le hizo tragar a Aiden, todavía en el pasillo.

"Acuéstalo en la cama, Diggory." El chico asintió y entró para recostarlo en ella.

Potter trató de seguirlos, pero la Señora Pomfrey lo detuvo y cerró la puerta en su cara. Potter miró a Voldemort y luego empezó a corres, seguido de Lupin y del otro niño de cerca. Los tres entraron en la oficina de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Potter echó los polvos flu al fuego.

"Mansión Potter." Voldemort tenía que dársela al niño, él pensó rápidamente. Si Aiden era un Potter su Señor tenía que ser avisado en caso de enfermedad y, conociendo a Aiden, pocas personas lo sabían.

Justo después de que la cabeza del niño volvió, su padre le siguió. Voldemort podía ver las similitudes entre él y Aiden. No era de extrañar que Charlus había reclamado a Aiden como su sobrino, sería extraño que no lo hiciese, pero eso significaba que su Aiden tenía sangre Potter en él. Voldemort se burló, atacar a los Potter estaba fuera de su lista de pendientes entonces.

"¿Por qué tienes una serpiente en tus manos?" Charlus Potter preguntó mientras caminaban a la enfermería.

"Es la serpiente mascota del profesor Mather, padre."

Voldemort siseó entre dientes con rabia. No era la mascota, Aiden lo era. Charlus Potter recogió a Voldemort.

"No tomaba a Aiden como una persona de serpiente." El hombre le dijo. Al llegar, Charlus le hizo una señal para que los niños se mantengan en la puerta con Black y luego entró con Voldemort.

El sanador y McGonagall se cernían sobre la cama de Aiden. McGonagall alzó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Señor Potter, ahora no es…" se detuvo cuando Aiden la agarró del brazo.

"Tío." Aiden saludó desde su lugar en la cama.

Charlus se acercó y bajó al animago en la almohada de Aiden. Aiden se burló de Voldemort, pero por los demás no dijo nada.

"¿Tío?" preguntó McGonagall.

"Somos técnicamente primos." Charlus dijo mientras miraba a Aiden. "El hermano de mi padre fue a las colonias donde tuvo una hija. Debiste haber escuchado hablar de la guerra entre los colonos y los nativos."

Voldemort no pudo evitar elogiar a Charlus por su rápido pensamiento, era un pasado aceptable para Aiden.

"Sí, he oído hablar de ella. No es de extrañar que Mather vivió en una guerra, que por cierto no es el lugar para criar a un niño…"

"Ninguna guerra es un lugar para criar a un niño." Dijo Charlus. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Fui golpeado por un objeto maldito antes de venir a Inglaterra." Dijo Aiden con un doloroso tono.

¿Entonces él fue maldecido en el futuro?

"El objeto maldecido está comiendo el núcleo mágico de Mather." El sanador, la Señora Pomfrey Aiden le llamó, dijo. Voldemort se puso tenso, sus ojos cada vez más grandes. Esa era una horrible forma de morir. "¿Cómo llegaste a Inglaterra?"

Aiden se movió en la cama por lo que podía estar a cara con ella.

"El objeto maldito fue lo que me ha enviado. Cuando desperté por el dolor ya estaba en Inglaterra." Él dijo. Voldemort siseó al ver como McGonagall colocaba una mano sobre los hombros de su mascota de una forma reconfortante. "Antes de perder al otro mago dijo que sólo el que maldijo al objeto podría sacarlo de mí. Nunca escuché quién era."

"Supongo que perdiste el traslador." Charlus dijo y Aiden asintió, basando su cabeza al toser. Voldemort podía ver claramente que él no estaba tosiendo, pero sí ocultaba su risa ante la ironía del hombre.

La señora Pomfrey se acercó con otra poción haciendo que Aiden hacer una mueca.

"¿No puedo beber una poción contra el dolor?" preguntó el hombre, casi suplicando.

"¿Qué le dije sobre la automedicación, profesor?"

Aiden gimió y tomó la botella, bebiendo su contenido líquido.

"También dijo que lo más probable era que fuera un Potter por mi temor a los sanadores." Aiden dijo con descaro.

La señora Pomfrey sonrió, golpeando a Aiden en el hombro.

"AUTCH. ¡Hey!"

La mujer frunció el ceño y le hizo una señal a Aiden de darse la vuelta. Aiden se quejó, pero obedeció.

"Su túnica y camisa, señor… y acuéstese boca abajo." Dijo la mujer.

"Tú sabes…normalmente necesitaría un par de citas y cena antes de eso…" dijo Aiden de una manera atractiva. "Por no decir que no sería el único en desvestirse. Pero me temo que no eres mi tipo, querida."

La señora Pomfrey se atragantó, pasando a un rojo oscuro como Aiden rió y se quitó sus ropas, colocándose de vientre. Charlus se rió.

"Sí, sin duda, un Potter." El hombre dijo con orgullo mientras la señora Pomfrey trató de recomponerse.

Voldemort miro la espalda de Aiden sólo para verlo herido, se supone que debería haber sido más suave…

"Mather, ¿te golpeaste la espalda?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿cómo te magullaste tu espalda?"

"Un muro decidió chocar con mi espalda… bastante duro."

"Debe haber sido una pared fuerte." La señora Pomfrey dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de empezar a hacer varios hechizos.

"Bueno, no se rompió cuando me golpeaste tan…"

"¿Fuiste golpeado por un hechizo?" La señora Pomfrey le interrumpió antes de que Aiden vuelva a burlarse de ella.

"No, me las arreglé para defenderme de todos los hechizos, ¿por qué?"

"Tienes el residuo de un hechizo en tu cuello."

Aiden frunció el ceño.

"No fue un hechizo… fue un Auror que me atacó después de que defendiera al Callejón Diagon. Un novato que no podía diferenciar entre un atacante y un defensor."

"¿Quién lo hizo?" Charlus preguntó fríamente.

Aiden se encogió de hombros.

"No capté su nombre."

"Deberías, porque él es la razón por la que estás empeorando de nuevo."

Voldemort miraba que en la espalda de Aiden estaba una línea azul que se dirigía desde el cuello de Aiden hasta su núcleo. Esa simple línea era magia pura atacando la propia magia de Aiden.

"Tendré que dejarte inconsciente para esto Mather."

Aiden asintió y la señora Pomfrey lo puso a dormir con un hechizo.

"¿Está muy mal?" Charlus preguntó tan pronto Aiden se quedó dormido.

"Se pondrá más mal cada día. Sin embargo, su núcleo es grande por lo que le tomará a la maldición un tiempo para hacerlo."

Charlus asintió y se levantó.

"Voy a la oficina de Aurores. Llámame por flu cuando despierte."

La señora Pomfrey asintió y Charlus salió.

"Minerva, llama a Horace en flu por mí, por favor. Lo necesito." McGonagall asintió y se dirigió a la oficina de la enfermería. "Él es un buen hombre." La señora Pomfrey añadió mientras la mujer se alejó.

McGonagall se detuvo y miró a la señora Pomfrey con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

"Él también estaba en una relación con una bruja en su tierra natal." McGonagall dijo tristemente antes de entrar en la oficina.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA.** A todos los que han estado preguntando, esto será HP/LV. Pero todavía le llevará un tiempo a Harry para que empiece a reflexionar sobre ello.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA.**

Un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas.

Aiden (Harry) ha sido atacado por su maldición con más fuerza. Un Voldemort celoso/posesivo de todo y todos (sin contar que ha sido llamado 'mascota'). Charlus va a la oficina de Aurores, ¿con qué fin? (RUN MOODY RUN BITCH!)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.


	9. Capítulo 8 —Nueva Percepción—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada en Archive of Our Own (AO3) bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196). EN NINGÚN OTRA PLATAFORMA ESTÁN PUBLICADAS.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, mención de enfermedad mortal.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parseltongue-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

— **Nueva Percepción—**

Cuando Harry se despertó se sintió como nuevo. Cuando miró a su alrededor se encontró solo en la enfermería, lo más seguro era que la señora Pomfrey esté ahora en su oficina. Agudizando su oído, Harry giró su cabeza para ver a Voldemort en su forma de serpiente mirarlo. Harry miró a los ojos a la serpiente y luego se dio la vuelta, evitado a la serpiente.

-Aiden, no puedes evitarme por siempre.-

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no se giró a enfrentarse al Lord Oscuro. ¿Él todavía tenía el Pársel? Pero… cuando Ron habló… por supuesto, Ron estaba imitando un sonido, incluso para Harry no significaría nada. Por lo que todavía tenía el pársel, incluso sin el Horcrux aún tenía la lengua.

"¿Aiden?" Harry levantó su vista al escuchar la voz de su abuelo.

Lord Potter acababa de entrar en la enfermería viniendo de la oficina. El hombre se le acercó y se sentó en una silla frente a Harry.

"Acabo de venir de la oficina de Aurores." Harry asintió. "Al parecer sabías el nombre del Auror que te hizo esto."

"Él no hizo nada. Yo ya estaba…"

"Él lo provocó, estás empeorando. La señora Pomfrey puede ser capaz de mantener tu enfermedad controlada, pero eso no quiere decir que la detenga. Tienes que encontrar a quien te maldijo."

"Porque seguro funcionará muy bien: Disculpe, ¿Ha estado maldiciendo con un objeto con magia oscura recientemente?"

"Estoy seguro de que puedes hablar con el hombre que te 'golpeó', fueron tus palabras. Él puede saber quién podría haberlo hecho."

"Lo dices como sí…" Harry miró a la oficina asegurándose de que no los estaban escuchando. "Fui maldecido ahora. Esa persona muy probablemente podría no haber nacido todavía."

"Cierto. ¿Pero cómo te enviaría el objeto hasta este tiempo si no?"

Harry frunció el ceño.

 **-PC-**

"He escuchado que el Auror Moody fue despedido."

Harry miró a la chimenea, donde la cabeza de Rodolphus estaba y se acercó para sentarse frente al fuego.

"Él provocó que mi enfermedad avance más rápido. Mi tío se negó a quejar que eso pase."

"Lo cual es completamente razonable."

Harry se encogió de hombros. No se sentía bien por forzar a que Moody sea despedido. En el futuro buscaría al hombre.

"Pero por supuesto que estarías teniendo otros pensamientos." Harry escuchó la voz de Rodolphus decir antes de recordar que estaba hablando con el hombre.

La cara de Harry se volvió de un color rojo oscuro.

"¿Has terminado de espaciar?" La cara de cabello y ojos marrones se burló de él.

"Tengo una pregunta." Rodolphus asintió, lo cual era extraño de ver de una cabeza sin cuerpo. "Pero preferiría que estés aquí en persona."

"Voy para allá." El hombre dijo antes de desaparecer.

Harry retrocedió y esperó a que Rodolphus apareciera antes de pararse. El hombre limpió el hollín en su ropa y luego estrechó la mano de Harry. Este le llevó hacia los sofás junto a la chimenea, sentándose en ellos.

"Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?"

Harry miro sus manos en su regazo, ganando valor.

"Fui maldecido por un objeto." Dijo Harry antes de mirar a Rodolphus, quien asintió. "Un objeto oscuro. No tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que parecía." Rodolphus frunció el ceño, pero le dio a Harry luz verde para continuar. "Lord Potter cree que la razón por la que aparecí en Inglaterra después de que el objeto tuvo contacto conmigo fue porque el maldecidor se encontraba en Inglaterra."

"Y ahora tienes que encontrar a un específico mago oscuro en un millón." Rodolphus arrastró sus palabras.

Harry asintió.

"Esa es mi vida."

"Y todavía lo convencerás para que te quite la maldición… creo que esa es la razón por la que me lo estás diciendo."

"Sólo el maldecidor puede quitarme la maldición y detenerla de matarme."

Rodolphus se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras pensaba.

"Conozco algunas personas. Voy a preguntar por allí. Aunque una fotografía ayudaría."

"Estaba demasiado preocupado de tener a Ron fuera del camino para ver al hombre que me estaba maldiciendo. Y entonces estuve demasiado preocupado por el dolor como para verlo."

Rodolphus rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué hace la maldición?"

"Come mi magia."

Los ojos de Rodolphus se ensancharon.

"Hay pocas personas que se atrever a poner tal maldición sobre un objeto y mucho menos los que lo lograrían."

"¿Es una poderosa maldición?"

"Es una maldición de paciencia. No muchos son los maldecidores que tienen la voluntad para ello. Lo leí de paso."

Harry no preguntó cómo Rodolphus había sido capaz de leerlo de paso.

"Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas? ¿No tienes a tu amigo del callejón?" Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "La sombra que viste cuando Moody te atacó." Dijo Rodolphus deliberadamente.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

"A veces olvido lo perceptivo que los Slytherin son…" susurró. "Ya le debo dinero… además no me refiero a él."

Rodolphus levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué no?"

Harry miró a la chimenea, viendo la llama jugar allí.

"Porque como te dije, el ataque fue solo un señuelo."

"Entonces, ¿cuál fue el verdadero ataque?"

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras observaba el mover de las llamas. Por último miró a Rodolphus.

"Él dice que es mi dueño."

Los ojos de Rodolphus crecieron.

"Fui yo. Yo fui el ataque real." Harry asintió. "Tienes amigos poderosos, Mather."

"Él no es mi amigo."

"No, él no lo sería…" Rodolphus dijo para sí mirando al fuego. "¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste para llamar su atención?"

"Desperté en su trono." Harry respondió con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Rodolphus engrandecieron divertidos.

"Tú nunca dejas de divertirme."

No había ninguna necesidad de explicarlo con más detalle. Rodolphus entendía de lo que Harry estaba hablando y sabía cuándo no hacer preguntas. Si hubiera sido Ron y Hermione hubiera sido bombardeado con preguntas hasta que supieran todo lo que había que saber.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta antes de cambiar de tema." Dijo Rodolphus después de un tiempo.

Harry lo miro desde donde estaba preparando té para ambos y asintió.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo puede mantener tu núcleo la maldición?"

"Con pociones regulares… unos años. Tal vez menos."

Rodolphus tarareó y Harry le entregó una taza de té, antes de sentarse.

"No tienes miedo."

Harry negó con su cabeza.

"Una vez me dijeron que la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura… estuve a punto de morir cuando tenía 17. Estoy listo para morir ahora."

Harry podía sentir la mirada impresionada de Rodolphus en él.

"¿Cómo le está yendo a Sirius?"

"Está mejor, la primera semana que llegué fue uno de los peores alumnos que tenía. Desde que tuve la charla con él empezó a trabajar más duro… aunque después de verme débil durante el fin de semana hubo un par de días que dio marcha atrás. Pero él está de vuelta a la pista y es uno de los mejores estudiantes que tengo. De lo que escuché de McGonagall los otros profesores también notaron su repentino interés en las clases."

"Eso es bueno."

"¿Por qué el Sr. Black es tan duro con su hijo?"

Rodolphus miró su taza durante unos minutos y luego volvió su mirar a Harry.

"En primer lugar, el odia los matrimonios del mismo sexo." Harry asintió, habiéndolo sospechado. "En segundo lugar, porque el núcleo mágico de Sirius es blanco." Harry frunció el ceño confundido. "Cada persona es revisada al nacer, la magia de todos tiende a uno de los lados, eso no te hace bueno o malo. Por desgracia, no todo el mundo entiende eso, pero tú puedes tener un núcleo de luz y ser un mago 'malvado' y tener un núcleo oscuro y no hacer daño a una mosca."

"Mi padrino me dijo una vez que nadie es bueno o malo. Todo el mundo tiene un poco de ambos en ellos."

"Sabias palabras." Rodolphus comentó y Harry tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no decirle a Rodolphus que fue su novio el que se las había dicho. "Y en tercer lugar… porque Sirius es un Gryffindor y un bromista."

"¿Así que todo lo que hace a Black sí mismo es una razón para que el Sr. Black lo odie?"

"Odiar es una palabra poderosa palabra… El Sr. Black tendría que interesarle Sirius en primer lugar."

"No es necesario que te intereses por alguien para odiarlos." Harry corrigió. Cuando Rodolphus estaba listo para replicar Harry añadió. "Créeme, lo sé."

Rodolphus aceptó, no cuestionándolo.

"¿Dónde pasarás el solsticio de invierno?"

Harry frunció el ceño mirando confundido a Rodolphus, cuyos ojos se abrieron.

"¿No celebran el solsticio de invierno en tu tierra natal?"

Harry negó con su cabeza.

"¿Cómo le llamas entonces? ¿Celebraciones invernales?"

"Yule y Navidad…"

Rodolphus siseó entre dientes con rabia cuando Harry mencionó lo último.

"Celebraciones muggle entonces." Harry asintió. "El solsticio de invierno es una celebración de la más importante noche del año, como Samhain donde puedes hablar con los muertos, de aquí a que tu magia está en tu apogeo. También está Yule en el 24, pero el Solsticio de Invierno en el 20 es más importante debido a la importancia que tiene para la propia magia de las personas. Puede ayudarte en realidad, debido a tu problema con tu núcleo."

"¿Así que es un ritual?"

"Sí. Seguido de una fiesta donde la gente normalmente sólo se emborracha. Es posible que hayas escuchado hablar de Yule." Harry asintió. "Es cuando hay una reunión donde se une tú familia y que, todos juntos, dan un pequeño obsequio para recordarles que existes hasta el Yule del próximo año."

"¿Así que esas dos celebraciones son dos cosas diferentes?" Rodolphus asintió. "Voy a tener que preguntárselo a mi tío. Ha estado hablando acerca de irme a su casa durante las vacaciones… el joven Potter no se calla sobre ello en realidad." Dijo Harry con una mueca, haciendo reír a Rodolphus.

"Lo más probable es que pase el Solsticio de Invierno o, como nosotros le llamamos, Mean Geimhridh, con los Blacks. Pero estoy seguro que tú… no-amigo se asegurará de que pases las celebraciones con él."

"No, si puedo evitarlo." Harry gimió y los dos se rieron.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Nota de traductora-chan.**

Dejando esto por aquí lentamente…

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas.

Pobre Moody, lo que le tuvo que pasar por su osadía... Harry le ha confesado a Rodolphus de su enfermedad. Rodolphus admirando la sabiduría que su novio tiene en el futuro. Celebraciones invernales. ¿Hará su no-amigo de Harry algo al respecto para que pasen juntos las fechas?

Gracias de corazón a todos los que han demostrado su apoyo al estar comentando, a los que han dado a esta historia 'favoritos' y dado 'alerta/seguimiento'. De igual manera, gracias a ti, lector anónimo, por tu silencioso pero presente apoyo.

Tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.

.

 _ **Pd. ¿Alguien más ama esta parejita (Rodolphus/Sirius)? ¿Les interesaría leer algo sobre ellos?  
**_


	10. Capítulo 9 —Abusado y Liberado—

**Nota de Autora (Isys):** Este capítulo está dedicado a _**Madame Penguin**_ por ayudarme a entender los rituales y cómo funcionan.

* * *

 **Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

* * *

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

* * *

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada en Archive of Our Own (AO3) bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196). EN NINGÚN OTRA PLATAFORMA ESTÁN PUBLICADAS.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP, CP/DP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, asesinato.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Pársel-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

— **Abusado y Liberado—**

Harry llegó a Kings Cross en el tren de Hogwarts, se sentía extraño tomar el tren sabiendo que Ron y Hermione no estarían allí y que él era un profesor y no un estudiante. Harry bajó del tren para ver la plataforma llena de orgullosos padres que trataban de encontrar a sus hijos. Harry miró a su alrededor y de repente vio a su madre junto a sus padres. Harry sintió un dolor en su pecho ante la imagen del Sr. y la Sra. Evans sonreírle a su hija mientras que una Petunia mucho más joven de lo que Harry recordaba que era estaba a un lado con el ceño fruncido. Se veían felices.

Harry miró fijamente a Lily mientras esta hablaba felizmente, sus padres, sus abuelos, lo miraron sorprendidos y Harry se sonrojó dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

"¿Nostálgico?" Harry miró hacia un lado para ver a su otro abuelo, que estaba mirando a los Evans. "Me pregunto… ella tiene algún parecido."

El hombre dijo dirigiéndose a Harry con una ceja levantada y este asintió volviendo a mirar a su madre.

"Su nombre es Lily Evans, una nacida-muggle."

"Así que es ella por la que James no se calla…" el abuelo murmuró, antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "Háblame de ti y de la profesora McGonagall."

Harry frunció el ceño mirando a su abuelo con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué quieres hablar de McGonagall?"

"Es evidente que hay algo entre ustedes dos."

Harry palideció mirando a su abuelo.

"Te refieres a… ¿McGonagall y yo?" Harry preguntó tomando un tono rojizo oscuro. "Pero… somos amigos… ¿las personas no pueden ser amigos sin que los demás comiencen a insinuar cosas? Quiero decir… ella tiene…"

"10 años más que tú… tal vez menos."

Harry puso su rostro entre sus manos.

"Godric me libre… ¿no pueden darme un descanso? Ella es una amiga. Si hay una mujer a la que mire de esa manera es a Ginny y ella está a millones de horas de distancia."

Harry oyó un movimiento y, mirando hacia arriba, vio a una mujer que sospechaba era su abuela acercarse con Prongs; Rodolphus acababa de salir con Padfoot quien tenía unas orejas y cola de perro. _**(1)**_

"Tú debes ser Aiden." Dijo la mujer. Harry asintió, todavía su rostro de un tono rojizo. La mujer tomó una buena mirada a Harry y luego miró con una ceja levantada hacia su marido. "Te dejo solo durante unos minutos y ya te las arreglaste para traumatizar a tu pobre sobrino." Le riñó y los ojos de Harry crecieron cunado vió a Prongs reírse a un lado de la pareja que discutía, le tomó a Harry un tiempo para darse que cuenta de que estaban discutiendo juguetonamente.

Harry miró a Prongs.

"No se preocupe, siempre encuentran una razón para pelearse todos los días. Hoy eres tú, mañana es el tiempo…" el chico se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió y mirando hacia un lado vió unos ojos rojos, cuando Harry observó mejor estos habían desaparecido.

"¡Aiden!" Harry miró a su abuelo. "¿Nos vamos?" dijo el hombre apuntando a la conexión de red flu.

Harry asintió y los siguió, volviendo a mirar hacia los lados sólo para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado.

— **PC—**

Harry levantó su vista de los libros que estaba leyendo hacia el elfo doméstico delante de sí. Obviamente Harry reconoció quién era el propietario del elfo, pero eso no significaba que Harry quería hablar con el hombre.

"Aiden, querido, hay una carta para ti."

Harry miró a su abuela, asintiendo antes de volver a mirar al elfo doméstico. Harry suspiró y cogió la carta para echarle un vistazo. Harry vió como el elfo comenzó a rebotar de una pierna a otra, obviamente, a la espera de una respuesta. Harry abrió la carta.

 _Solsticio de invierno. Mi casa. Mis reglas._

Harry levantó su mirar hacia el pobre elfo doméstico.

"Devuélvele esto, y luego desaparece de su presencia, por favor."

El elfo asintió entusiasmado y desapareció.

"Pero…" comenzó su abuela.

Harry volvió a su libro en silencio.

"Supongo que era tu no-amigo." Escuchó a su abuelo comentar desde su lugar en el sofá en el que el hombre estaba leyendo el periódico.

Harry asintió mirando al hombre.

"Él estaba 'invitándome' al Solsticio de Invierno."

"Supongo que él no tomará bien tu rechazo."

Harry se encogió de hombros regresando a su libro.

"No es mi problema."

"¿Cuándo es el Solsticio de Invierno?" Prongs preguntó, levantando su vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

"El 20 de Diciembre," dijo Dorea Potter. "Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que hice un ritual de Solsticio de Invierno." Harry la miró, confundido. "Los Potter no lo celebran, pero mi familia todavía lo hace. Yo era una Black." Añadió ante la mirada de Harry.

Harry asintió.

"Me dijeron que iba a ayudar con mi problema mágico."

Dorea miraba a Charlus que le miraba de regreso y luego se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo el hombre antes de girarse hacia Harry. "¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?"

"No, nunca había escuchado hablar de él hasta que Rodolphus me lo dijo."

Prongs frunció el ceño.

"Rodolphus… ¿cómo el Roddy de Sirius? ¿No es viejo?"

Harry se rió entre dientes, sin saber si es por el apodo por el tono escandaloso en su padre.

"Él tiene mi edad, James. ¿O no tengo permitido hacer amistad con los británicos?"

Los ojos de Prongs se abrieron.

"Me has llamado James." Prongs volteó a ver a sus padres. "Me llamó por mi nombre."

"Bueno, él es tu primo, sería raro si te seguía llamando Potter y a tu madre y a mí por nuestros nombres. Probablemente deberías llamarle Aiden también, aunque dentro de las clases todavía tienes que ser respetuoso con él." Dijo Charlus.

Harry y Charlus intercambiaron miradas divertidas al ver a Prongs feliz.

"Así que tía…" Harry le preguntó girando hacia Dorea Potter. "¿Qué hacemos en el Solsticio de Invierno? Siempre celebré de la manera muggle así que no tengo idea de cómo lo hacen los magos."

La mujer asintió y se acercó a sentarse al lado de Harry, Prongs se acercó a escuchar también.

"El Solsticio de Invierno es sobre el perdón. Es cuando resuelves viejos rencores y enojos. Es un momento en que nos purificamos y al mismo tiempo nos conectamos con nuestra esencia mágica. Es cuando descansas y calmas tu mente, antes de la primavera cuando una 'nueva vida' se reinicia. Depende de lo que hagas pero normalmente yo solía hacer manualidades, hacer hechizos y coronas. También es el momento en que purificamos nuestras herramientas y piedras para rituales." Harry y Prongs asintieron. "Después de todo esto se haga normalmente nos sentamos en círculo en el suelo en el que todos meditaremos. Esta es la parte donde nos conectaremos con nuestro núcleo mágico." Dorea se giró hacia Harry. "Esta sería la parte para ti. Te puedo enseñar los encantos y guirnaldas para crearlos a fin de que cuando llegues a esta parte ellos te ayudarán." Harry asintió. "La clave sobre el Solsticio de Invierno y el ritual de Yule es la celebración y alegría porque el invierno es una temporada larga, fría y dura." _**(2)**_

Harry asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo y volvió a su libro en silencio. Podía sentir a Prongs mirarlo fijamente.

"¿No es aburrido?" preguntó el niño.

"¿Qué?"

"¿El ritual? Todo eso sobre la espiritualidad y esas cosas…"

Harry suspiró y cerró el libro, mirando a su padre.

"La vida no es sólo juegos y diversión, James. En la vida hay que hacer cosas que no te gustan. Pongamos a la tarea, por ejemplo. Tienes que hacerla, lo quieras o no. Estos rituales pueden parecer aburridos, pero son necesarios ya que mantienen a tu magia y a ti conectados. Te hacen, cómo te digo, ponerte en tono contigo mismo. Quizás no puedas entenderlo ahora, pero con el tiempo lo harás."

"Pe…"

Harry le dio una mirada dura y Prongs corrió a su pergamino reanudando su tarea. Harry tomó su libro listo para continuar cuando se dio cuenta que Dorea lo miraba admirada. Harry le levantó una ceja cuestionándole hacia la mujer que se limitó a sonreír.

"Tienes más mano sobre él que Charlus y yo juntos." La mujer declaró.

Harry miró al muchacho que hacía su tarea y no podía dejar de estar contento de que venir a esta época para tener la posibilidad de conocer a su familia.

"James." Prongs levantó su vista del pergamino. "Cuando termines lo revisaré por posibles errores." Los ojos del niño se abrieron. "Yo puedo señalarte la dirección correcta pero todo el trabajo es tuyo. Si no entiendes algo puedes venir conmigo. Lo mismo para tus amigos."

Prongs asintió y volvió al pergamino con una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry regrese a su propio libro con una sonrisa. Cuando Harry retomó su lectura se perdió la mirada cómplice de su abuelo.

— **PC—**

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Harry escuchó, haciéndole mirar a su abuelo.

El hombre sólo lo conocía por unos meses y ya lo conocía mejor que Harry se conocía a sí mismo. Este último suspiró mirando por la ventana de la oficina del hombre, otra vez.

"En el futuro hay un hombre que tiene una vida muy parecida a la mía, sin amor y abusado. Él será intimidado en la escuela y su único amigo dejará de serlo sólo por su casa en la escuela… al final él morirá para salvarme, a causa de su amor por su amigo que había dejado de serlo por un nombre que salió de su boca por accidente."

"Supongo que deseas ayudar a ese hombre."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo precisamente sólo adoptar a un estudiante y tomarlo de sus padres. Incluso si este es maltratado…" Harry murmuró mirando de regreso a su abuelo.

"Sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada… pero si me das un nombre voy a ver qué puedo hacer."

"Severus Tobias Snape."

El hombre asintió trascribiendo el nombre sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Así que decidiste cambiar tu pasado?"

"Creo que en el momento que vine a este tiempo ya lo estuve cambiando."

Charlus sonrió.

"Bien, porque no me gusta la idea de que mi nieto sufra maltratos." Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa con esa serpiente mascota tuya?"

"¿Serpiente mascota?" Harry pensó confundido y de repente sus ojos se abrieron.

"Oh… no es mío. Voldemort me lo envió para ver cómo estaba. Él es un hablante de Pársel."

"Eso tiene sentido." Cuando Harry levantó una ceja al hombre este rió. "Simplemente no te imagino como un tipo de serpientes. Tal vez de una lechuza o algo parecido, pero no una serpiente."

Harry asintió, sonriendo y se acercó, sentándose delante del hombre.

"Yo puedo hablarlo… Pársel." Añadió cuando el hombre frunció el ceño confundido. "Yo pensé que lo había perdido, pero al parecer nunca lo hice."

"¿Quiero saber por qué?"

"Morí."

Charlus frunció el ceño confundido, pero no discutió.

"Así que si vas a cambiar el futuro. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

"Para empezar… mantén a Pettigrew lejos de James."

"Trataré de decirle a ese niño lo que debe hacer." Charlus se quejó, haciendo a Harry sonreír.

"Lo escuché correr en la familia." Charlus rió. "Tú eres su padre, deber ser capaz de tener una charla padre-hijo con él."

El hombre asintió.

"Lo haré, no puedo prometerte nada pero lo haré. ¿Y Aiden?"

"¿Sí?"

"Siempre puedes recurrir a mi si lo necesitas." Su abuelo paterno le dijo.

Harry se sonrojó, pero asintió.

— **PC—**

"Mi señor."

Voldemort levantó su vista del informe que estaba leyendo a los Mortífagos que se atrevieron a interrumpirlo.

"¿Sí?" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

El hombre se inclinó a la vez.

"Mi Señor, nos pidió que le avisemos si Lord Potter volvía a interactuar con los Aurores."

"Lo hice." Voldemort concedió.

"Lord Potter acaba de tener una charla con el Oficial Thames. Al parecer, hay razones para sospechar que un niño con el nombre Severus Snape es maltratado."

Voldemort tarareó e hizo una señal del hombre para que se retire, el Mortífago se volvió a inclinar y desaparecer. Severus Snape… ¿no era el hijo de Eileen Prince?

Voldemort se levantó y se puso una túnica de salir. Comprendiendo a Aiden mientras lo hacía, este era un trabajo de su mascota por lo que significaba que este niño era realmente maltratado. El hombre puede pensar que era independiente, pero Voldemort probaría que estaba equivocado.

Voldemort se apareció en Spinner End y se acercó a la casa de su vieja colega. Había un muggle borracho de cabello negro oscuro en un sofá. Voldemort se burló y levantó su varita hacia el hombre antes de ir a buscar a su antigua compañera. La mujer era una mera sombra de lo que solía ser, ella lo miró y sonrió.

"Hola mi Señor." La mujer dijo y cerró los ojos.

Voldemort levantó su varita y la mujer cayó al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro, por fin libre. Girándose Voldemort subió los escalones y buscó al niño, cuando se encontró con el muchacho no pudo evitar burlarse. El niño levantó su mirada a él asustado, Voldemort se le acercó, agarrando al niño y al segundo se aparecieron. Voldemort miró a la Mansión Potter y luego al niño y le indicó que tocara, usando un encanto de desilusión sobre sí mismo.

El niño se acercó a la puerta con las piernas temblorosas y tocó. Un elfo doméstico abrió sólo para ser seguido poco después por su Aiden y Charlus. Aiden miró a su alrededor, sus ojos deteniéndose a la forma desilusionada de Voldemort y entonces metieron al niño dentro, cerrando la puerta.

Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Significado de los números.**

 _ **(1)**_ Escena de 'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!".

 _ **(2)**_ Este capítulo está dedicado a _**Madame Penguin**_ por ayudarme a entender los rituales y cómo funcionan.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora-chan.**

Hello! ¿Cómo estáis?

Traemos un nuevo capítulo donde aprendimos de qué se trata el Solsticio de Invierno, Charlus shippeaba a McGonagall y a Harry, ¡Y alguien muy importante para muchos de nosotros(as) queremos y amamos! ¡Sí, Seviiiieeee! Rescatado por nada más y nada menos que por nuestro querido Lord. Que de hecho, ¿Cuál creen que sea su reacción ante la respuesta de Harry?

 **Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**

La historia que se menciona en el apartado anterior ("I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!") si tienen curiosidad lo pueden leer en el perfil de Isys, pero puedo traducirla sí les interesa =).

Miles de gracias a todos los que han demostrado su apoyo al estar comentando, a los que han dado a esta historia 'favoritos' y dado 'alerta/seguimiento'. De igual manera, gracias a ti, lector anónimo, por tu silencioso pero presente apoyo.

Tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.

 **SPAM'S TIME: Les invito a darle 'Me gusta' a mi página de Facebook llamada 'Maya Traducciones - Fanfiction net' donde estaré publicando actualizaciones, recomendaciones, adelantos y demás =3 (Link en mi perfil).  
**


	11. Capítulo 10 —Adopción—

**Spoilers:** Fanfic 'I Want you, Sirius, and No One Else!' por Isys Luna Skeeter y todos los libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowling.

 **Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

* * *

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

* * *

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada en Archive of Our Own (AO3) bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196). EN NINGÚN OTRA PLATAFORMA ESTÁN PUBLICADAS.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP, CP/DP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, asesinato.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Pársel-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

— **Adopción—**

Harry miró a un joven Severus como los Aurores lo interrogaron sobre lo sucedido. El niño siempre decía lo mismo. Él estaba en su habitación cuando de repente alguien subió las escaleras, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no era su padre, sino un hombre de piel blanca que se limitó a llevarle a la Mansión Potter.

El Oficial Thames y su abuelo estaban hablando en la oficina del primero, y aunque Harry no podía escucharlos, podía verlos moverse con rabia. La plática no estaba siendo agradable.

"Aiden." Harry miró de Severus a la puerta de la oficina de Aurores donde Rodolphus acababa de aparecer, el hombre se acercó con Sirius detrás de él, y se apoyó contra la pared al lado de Harry. "¿Qué pasó?"

Harry apuntó a Severus.

"Severus Tobias Snape… Un hombre de piel blanca lo secuestró, y probablemente también mató a sus padres." Le dijo intencionalmente a su amigo que asintió con su cabeza. "Y luego dejó al niño en la Mansión Potter."

Los ojos de Rodolphus se abrieron divertidos, pero su rostro no mostró nada.

"Ya veo…" fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry miró fijamente a Rodolphus pero no continuó porque una mujer apareció y estaba a punto de llevarse a Severus.

"Hey, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?"

"Llevar al niño a un orfanato." La mujer le contestó con una ceja elevada como si Harry fuera estúpido.

Harry miró a la mujer y tomó el brazo de Severus apartándolo del domino de la mujer y lo empujó hacia la pared donde había estado.

"Disculpe señor, pero este chico…"

Harry se arrodilló frente a Severus.

"¿Quieres ir a un orfanato muggle?" El chico negó con su cabeza, la mujer trato de hablar pero Rodolphus se movió colocándose entre la mujer y Harry. "¿Quieres vivir conmigo?" Severus abrió su boca, pero Harry puso su dedo en los labios del niño. "Yo jamás levantaré mi mano contra ti como tu padre lo hizo."

Harry podía escuchar el jadeo de la mujer ante la revelación.

"¿Y si no quiero ser adoptado por usted, profesor?"

"El Lord Prince será contactado… pero lo más probable es que vayas a ser enviado a un orfanato muggle."

El chico asintió en silencio. Harry podía verse a sí mismo en ese niño, la manera en que se mantenía, la manera en la que sus ojos mostraban tanto…

"Me encantaría, profesor Mather."

Harry asintió, agarró con una mano la de Severus y la otra colocándola sobre la cabeza del niño.

"Yo, Aiden Marcus Mather, por la presente de reclamo, Severus Tobias Snape, como mi hijo y heredero."

"Que así sea." Harry miró a la oficina del Oficial Thames donde su abuelo estaba en la puerta.

Harry sintió la reclamación convertirse en oficial y se volvió a parar, sabiendo muy bien que si su abuelo no había aceptación la reclamación, él no podría reclamar a Severus mientras su nombre no fuera real.

"Tío." Él le dijo al hombre.

Charlus se acercó y Rodolphus inclinó su cabeza hacia el hombre que le asintió de regreso en reconocimiento. James y Sirius que se habían sentado junto a una mesa se acercaron, mirando a Severus con burla. Charlus se arrodilló frente a Severus.

"Bienvenido a la familia Potter, Severus Thomas Mather."

Harry se atragantó ante el nombre, haciendo que Rodolphus le envíe una mirada divertida. La trabajadora social tosió para atraer de nuevo la atención hacia ella, Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Umbridge. Mierda, por lo que él sabía esta podría ser su madre.

"Lo siento querido, pero no puedes simplemente adoptar a un niño que es responsabilidad del Estado incluso si el Señor Potter ha aceptado, un nacido-muggle como tú…"

"¿Y usted piensa antes de hablar?" Rodolphus le siseó a la mujer que miraba al hombre ante ella como si fuera nada. "El profesor Mather es el heredero de la familia Potter."

"No soy el heredero…" Harry gimió en su lugar al lado de Severus. "Sólo soy el primo de Lord Potter."

Charlus Potter se puso de pie y miró a la mujer.

"Señora Umbridge," Harry se atragantó, Rodolphus teniendo que darle una palmada en la espalda para ayudarlo. "Por mucho que le gustaría enviar a otro niño a un orfanato muggle sólo para ser maltratado," Harry pudo ver los ojos de la mujer endurecerse con ira contenida, "pero el nieto de mi tío ha adoptado al joven Severus y por consiguiente, con mi aprobación. Así que este chico es ahora un Potter y no tiene nada más que hacer con él. Así que por favor…" dicho esto Charlus apuntó a la puerta de la oficina del Auror.

La señora Umbridge resopló y se dio la vuelta para salir, haciendo a los Aurores soltar una risita. Charlus se volteó hacia Harry.

"Tu tía me va a matar cuando se entere." El hombre se quejó.

Harry rió.

"Debiste advertirle entonces." Harry se volteó hacia los tres chicos de once años. Severus estaba evitando a los otros dos como estos lo miraban fijamente. "¡James! ¡Black!" Los mencionados saltaron y lo miraron, medio asustados. "¿No van a darle la bienvenida a su primo a la familia?", Harry preguntó con una mirada fría y una ceja levantada.

Harry pudo ver a Rodolphus sonreír como los dos miraban de Severus y luego a Harry con miradas suplicantes en sus rostros. Harry puso sus manos en su cintura.

"Bienvenido a la familia Potter." Los dos dijeron, sonando como unos niños mimados que les acababan de negar su juguete preferido. Harry tosió en su mano y los dos se apresuraron a decirlo con más sentimiento.

Harry le sonrió a su abuelo.

"Te dije que lo aceptarían." Dijo divertido.

Charlus veía a los dos niños que los observaban a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Sí, lo hiciste…" el hombre admitió divertido. Harry miró al Oficial Thames acercarse, no parecía muy feliz. Charlus rodó sus ojos a Harry y giró hacia el hombre, mientras susurraba por lo bajo: "Estos niños nunca aprenden en estos días…"

James y Sirius se echaron a reír y Harry tosió en su mano para ocultar su propia risa mientras Rodolphus y Severus sonrieron.

"Lord Potter, pensé que habíamos acordado…"

"Tú acordaste que mi sobrino fue el que atacó a Snape cuando él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo y cuando obtuvimos el testimonio del joven Severus que fue Lord Voldemort quien lo hizo."

"Tenemos el testimonio de que un hombre de piel blanca lo hizo." El Oficial Thames enmendó.

"¿Severus?"

"¿Si señor?"

"¿Puedes hacer una descripción del hombre de piel blanca?"

"Piel clara, ojos rojos en forma de gato, delgados dedos que parecían de araña, enormes uñas, calvo, sin un pelo en absoluto… sin nariz, en realidad se parecía a una serpiente… sin labios… con un traje negro y estaba descalzo."

Harry miró al chico divertido ante la descripción completa.

"Glamour." Murmuró el oficial Thames.

Harry se burló y tomó su varita acercándola a su propia frente y una luz gris empezó a surgir de ella, y la llevó a uno de los retratos en la pared y tan pronto la luz gris desapareció el retrato de Voldemort comenzó a formarse. Finalmente el hombre estaba mirándolos con una mueca. Harry vió a los Aurores levantar sus varitas y levantó una ceja hacia ellos.

"Esto es sólo un recuerdo." Harry giró hacia Severus que estaba mirando a la memoria de Voldemort en el retrato. "¿Era él?"

Severus asintió.

"Sí, profesor Mather."

Harry miró a su abuelo.

"Sip, ese es Voldemort."

Harry notó a Rodolphus mirar a la memoria con los ojos abiertos. Harry se apoyó contra la pared y el Voldemort en el retrato se le acercó. Harry miró a James y Sirius como los dos parecían asustados ante el retrato.

"Él no tiene nariz… ¿por qué no tiene nariz?" Uno de los Aurores preguntó.

"Nunca se lo pregunté… quizás la próxima vez que me ataqué se lo preguntaré." Dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

El Auror se sonrojó. Harry giró hacia el jefe de Aurores como el Oficial Thames estaba mirando hacia el retrato.

"Sí tiene un problema conmigo, hable conmigo de frente. De lo contrario, ¿podemos irnos?"

El Oficial Thames se burló, pero dio un paso atrás y no dijo nada. Harry tocó la pintura y la memoria de Voldemort volvió a convertirse en una luz, subiendo por el brazo de Harry hasta su cabeza donde desapareció.

"Genial." Harry escuchó a James murmurar.

Harry sonrió y poniendo una mano sobre James y Severus los empujó fuera de la oficina, con los otros a su lado. Dorea Potter, su abuela, estaba afuera de la oficina hablando con una mujer a la que Harry reconoció como Walburga y a un glamourado Voldemort, haciéndole parecer más humano. Voldemort levantó la vista hacia Harry y este sospechaba que había sido el cómo Rodolphus había encontrado donde estaba. El hecho de que le hombre traiga a Rodolphus como seguidor era impresionante.

"Charlus, niños." Dijo Dorea cuando se fijó en ellos.

La ceja de Harry se arqueó.

'¿Niño? ¿Yo?' No podía dejar de pensar, evitando al mismo tiempo la mirada del Lord Oscuro como el hombre le sonrió, obviamente sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

"Charlus, ¿te acuerdas de mi prima Walburga?" Continuó Dorea. Charlus tomó la mano de la mencionada y le besó la parte posterior de la misma. "Y Tom Riddle."

Charlus se giró hacia Voldemort asintiendo ligeramente, gesto que le fue devuelto.

"Estaba hablando con Walburga sobre los rituales del solsticio…" Harry se tensó, agarrando el hombro de Severus con más fuerza. "Teniendo en cuenta que han sido décadas desde la última vez que lo hice. Y Walburga nos invitó a hacer la celebración en la Mansión Black."

Harry miró a Voldemort que simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

"No queremos molestar en su ritual, Lady Walburga."

"Tonterías, Lord Charlus. Eres de la familia, estaría orgullosa de incluirte a nuestros rituales. Y, obviamente, tendremos unos pendientes preparados para el primo Aiden para preparar y utilizar en su ritual. Conozco algunos que pueden ayudar."

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia la mujer.

"Sería un honor, Lady Black. Pero me temo que he sido enseñado a lo muggle, lo más probable es que diga algo mal que hará a los demás pensar que soy un mal hablado cuando sólo soy inculto."

"Una razón más para venir, así aprenderás acerca de estas cosas." La mujer giró hacia los niños. "Y, obviamente, a Sirius le encantaría tener a sus amigos con él."

Sirius trató de hablar, pero Rodolphus posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño callándolo exitosamente. Harry miró a James y luego al Lord Oscuro.

"¿Y Tom estará allí?" Preguntó.

Lady Walburga se ahogó ante la forma tan imprudente en la que Harry utilizó para hablar con el Lord Oscuro.

"Por supuesto. El Sr. Riddle siempre es invitado a nuestros rituales."

Harry asintió mirando al hombre que estaba observándolo de regreso con una mirada divertida en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué Aiden? Parece que quieres evitarme."

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" Dorea preguntó admirada.

"Tom fue mi mentor." Harry le dijo mirando al hombre con una sonrisa.

Dorea y Walburga miraron a Harry admiradas y luego al hombre.

"Durante mis viajes por el mundo, hace unos 10 años, conocí al joven Aiden viviendo con unos muggles y le enseñé durante unos años." El hombre respondió mirando a Harry con una sonrisa. "Fue en… 1960, ¿no?"

"61." Harry corrigió.

"Ah, claro… Han sido años… 4 años, ¿no es así?"

Harry miró al hombre divertido y decidió darle una idea del futuro.

"2 de mayo de 1968, en realidad."

Harry podía sentir los ojos de Rodolphus en él, así como los de las mujeres.

"Oh, por supuesto… mayo del 68. Ha pasado un tiempo. Y mírate ahora. Un profesor y con una familia."

Harry tenía que reconocérselo al hombre, en realidad era un buen actor. Harry se volteó hacia su abuela.

"Bueno… una razón más para ir, creo. Estoy segura de que tienen mucho de qué hablar. Han sido 4 años desde la última vez que se vieron después de todo." Dijo la mujer torpemente.

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza hacia Dorea.

"Estaré encantado de verlos a todos en el ritual." El hombre dijo, antes de mirar a los niños. "¿Y estos quienes pueden ser?"

Harry sacó a los dos chicos detrás de él.

"Ese es mi hijo, Sirius." Dijo Walburga señalando al mencionado. "Y ese es James, heredero de los Potter." Dijo haciéndole señas a James para que diera un paso al frente.

James no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, teniendo en cuenta que Harry sólo lo había escondido a la vista, se acercó lo suficiente para ser visto, pero aún detrás de Harry. Harry podía ver la diversión en los ojos de Tom ante su reacción.

"¿Y quién puede ser el tercer niño?"

Lady Walburga veía al tercer chico confusa.

"Ese sería mi hijo."

Tom levanto una ceja, mirando al chico.

"Has estado ocupado…"

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Y lo dice el hombre que nunca se casó."

Voldemort miró a Harry con diversión.

 **-PC-**

"¿Qué fue eso Aiden?" Rodolphus le preguntó cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Aiden en la Mansión Potter.

Dorea había tomado consigo a Severus y habían desaparecido al Callejón Diagon. Sirius y James estaban en la sala de estar haciendo lo que sea que hagan y Charlus en su despacho.

"¿Qué?"

Rodolphus levantó una ceja.

"La obvia tensión sexual que estaba pasando entre ustedes dos… lo notaste, ¿cierto?"

"¡No había ninguna tensión sexual!" Harry dijo indignado, sonrojándose fuertemente. "¿cierto?"

 **Continuará**.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora-chan (Isys).**

Premio a quien pueda encontrar la ironía en el nombre que adoptó Severus.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora-chan.**

Harry, Harry… No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver xD

Soo, **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones son siempre muy bienvenidas.**

El día de hoy vemos qué pasó después que Tom llevará a Sevvie con los Potter. ¡Ha sido adoptado el babe! Y el 'tutor' Tommy ha empezado a moverse… ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Por cierto, miles de gracias les damos a todos quienes le dan Favoritos, Alertas y comentan capítulo tras capítulo esta historia. ¡Sois geniales! Y no creas que les olvidamos, queridos lectores anónimos, que les tenemos siempre presente :D Significan mucho para nosotras (Isys and me.)

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!

Tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.

 **PD.** ***Auto-Publicidad***

Les invito a visitar mi página de Facebook llamada 'Maya Traducciones -Fanfiction(punto)net-' donde pueden enterarse de nuevas traducciones que estaré planeando, haciendo o publicando en primera mano en esta u otras páginas, así como tener contacto conmigo si quieren ;D. ¡Besos! (Enlace en mi perfil).


	12. Capítulo 11 —Aturdido—

**Spoilers:** Fanfic 'I Want you, Sirius, and No One Else!' por Isys Luna Skeeter y todos los libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowling.

 **Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

* * *

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

* * *

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196). EN NINGÚN OTRA PLATAFORMA MÁS.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP, CP/DP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash, asesinato.

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Pársel-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

— **Aturdido—**

Harry y Rodolphus volvieron al salón cuando escucharon algo romperse. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a Sirius y a James tendidos en el suelo, uno sobre el otro y un armario de puertas de cristal caído sobre ellos, estando las puertas de este rotas y podían observar a los chicos sangrar por donde habían sido heridos.

Harry y Rodolphus corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia ellos, tomando el armario y los grandes cristales rotos encima de ellos y los quitaron, cada uno asegurándose si estaban bien. James tenía unos cortes pero fuera de eso estaba bien, había sido protegido de la mayor parte de los cristales por el cuerpo de Sirius sobre él, lo más probable era que Sirius había estado sobre los hombros de James cuando cayeron.

Harry levantó su vista hacia Sirius que estaba mucho peor. Rodolphus obligó al niño a quedar en interiores y usó su varita para quitar los cristales en él; mientras lo curaba el chico no dejaba de llorar y Rodolphus no podía dejar de decirle cosas calmantes, intentando tranquilizarlo. Ahora que Harry estaba realmente viendo su comportamiento juntos podía ver el amor que Rodolphus tenía por su novio. Incluso al ver el dolor de Sirius Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacían una curiosa pareja, pero ambos se merecían, se complementaban. Sirius necesitaba a alguien que fuera estable y al mismo tiempo divertido y Rodolphus necesitaba a alguien que esté allí para animarlo, que esté allí para él, amarlo sin importar lo que sucediese.

Harry quería eso, quería tener un lugar seguro, alguien a quien recurrir y saber que estaría a salvo si mostraba su verdadero yo, que no lo juzgaría, que lo protegería cuando lo necesite y que siempre estará allí. Alguien que lo mantendría entretenido y le haría feliz el sólo estar al lado de esa persona.

"James, Sirius…" Harry giró para ver a su abuelo correr de su oficina para revisar a su hijo. "¿En qué estabas pensando?" El hombre le dijo a su hijo severamente y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho.

Él nunca había tenido eso. Ginny y él no tenían nada como Sirius y Rodolphus. ¡Él no tenía nada!

"Lo siento. Sólo queríamos llegar a la parte de arriba… madre por lo general guarda los chocolates allí y…" el chico gimió mientras miraba a su amigo herido.

Harry miró aturdido como Charlus simplemente empujó a su hijo contra su pecho abrazándolo.

"Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así, muchacho. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí, padre."

Harry observó aturdido como Rodolphus llevaba a Sirius a un sofá, se sentó antes de poner a Sirius en su regazo y lo abrazó para calmarlo. Harry podía observar los labios del niño murmurar estar ensuciando la túnica de Rodolphus con su sangre. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que no le importaría tener sus ropas ensangrentadas sólo para tener lo que ellos tenían.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Harry escuchó y, mirando hacia la chimenea, vio a su abuela aparecer con Severus y varios paquetes en sus manos.

"Tu hijo y primo decidieron que sería divertido subirse al armario para llegar a los chocolates." Charlus dijo con severidad. "Lo que consiguieron fue el armario sobre ellos. Por no hablar de todas las cosas rotas…" el hombre dijo señalando las cosas que habían estado en el interior del armario y el propio armario.

Dorea se acercó a James revisándolo y luego a Sirius mientras Severus se acercaba a Harry con sus paquetes. Harry miró aturdido a la escena familiar y luego se dio la vuelta con Severus y se fue a su habitación. Severus colocó sus nuevas posesiones en la mesa del cuarto de Harry y luego lo miró.

"¿Cómo debería llamarte?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, sentándose en una silla.

"Aiden… o padre. Con lo que te sientas más cómodo."

El chico asintió, sentándose frente a Harry.

"¿Por qué me adoptaste?" Harry miró al chico, aturdido. "No es que no esté agradecido, pero…"

"Soy un Potter y mi primo no te ha dado más que problemas." Severus asintió. "Tuve un primo… un muggle. Yo era su saco de boxeo. Pertenecer a una familia no te hace su igual. Es lo que tú crees lo que importa. No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada, y por lo que la gente diga al respecto, tienes que leerlo y encontrarlo tú mismo."

El chico asintió.

"El hombre… ¿Sr. Riddle?" Harry miró a Severus, asintiendo. "No te agrada."

"Él es peligroso. Quiero que permanezcas alejado de él cuando no esté allí para protegerte. Y, a partir de ahora, no saldrás de la casa o irás al Callejón Diagon sin protección."

"No lo haré, señor."

"No me llames así." Harry murmuró mirando a la chimenea que tenía en su habitación.

"Puedo preguntar si tiene un amante… ¿padre?"

"Tengo una novia… iba a pedirle matrimonio cuando me enviaron aquí. Pero… no sé lo que siento…" Harry giró hacia Severus, sonriéndole. "No es porque ella no era la indicada… ella era perfecta, todo lo que podía pedir, pero… hay una chispa que hace falta, algo que me mantenga entretenido. Vivo." Harry se rió de lo que acaba de decir. "Un consejo sin embargo, nunca te comprometas a menos que estés muy seguro de que es la persona que quieres."

"¿La amas?"

Harry asintió.

"Lo hago."

"¿Entonces cómo ella no puede ser la indicada?"

"Ella no tiene la culpa… soy yo. Quiero y necesito algo más de lo que ella me puede dar… viví toda mi vida siento criado para el matadero y luego de repente todo terminó y sólo hubo vacío… ella no podía llenarlo y eso nos estaba volviendo locos…"

"Todavía te está volviendo loco… ahora mismo… estás… vacío."

Harry le sonrió débilmente a Severus.

"Muy cierto mi muchacho, muy cierto… verlos me hizo comprender que Ginny y yo nunca íbamos a funcionar… siempre iba a haber algo que haría falta."

— **PC—**

Voldemort miró como a su mascota le era enseñado hacer los pendientes que esa noche tendría que escuchar durante la meditación. Desde que el hombre llegó lo estaba completa y profundamente evitándolo y eso sólo hacía la cacería aún más deliciosa.

"Riddle."

Voldemort volteó hacia el dueño de la voz, sólo para ver a Charlus a su lado mirando también a Aiden.

"Potter."

"Creo que no necesito de explicarme cuando te digo que necesitas alejarte de Aiden."

"Creo que estás pensando demasiado, Potter."

"Deja de atacarlo."

"Él es un gran chico… puede protegerse por sí mismo."

"Física y mentalmente sí… emocionalmente… no mucho. No quiero saber de ti a menos de cuando estés en el periódico. ¿Entiendes?"

Voldemort levantó una ceja divertido al hombre mientras este empezó a alejarse.

"No has cambiado ni un poco, Potter."

El hombre se detuvo y lo miró con dureza.

"Tú sí, sin embargo. Después de todo, todavía soy de la época en la que la gente para cortejar a alguien primero tiene que pedirle permiso al Lord de la familia." Y Potter desapareció.

Voldemort no pudo más que sonreír mirando a su mascota.

"¿Señor?"

Voldemort volteó sólo para ver al joven Severus. Esto era extraño, él esperaría que Aiden le diga al niño que se mantenga alejado de él.

"¿Sí, señor…?"

"Severus Thomas Mather, señor."

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, joven Severus?", Preguntó Voldemort, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué Aiden llamaría al niño con un nombre similar al verdadero nombre de Voldemort?

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

Voldemort asintió y llevó al niño fuera de la habitación hacia la vacía biblioteca, colocando varias protecciones para darles algo de privacidad.

"El otro día, mi padre dijo que eras su mentor."

Voldemort asintió.

"Eso es correcto."

"Ese mismo día también me dijo que… no estás exactamente entre sus preferidos…"

Voldemort levantó una ceja divertido hacia el niño.

"Soy una persona difícil." Admitió.

"Aun así… padre está muerto por dentro y nuca vi más vida en él que cuando estaba hablando con y sobre usted." Voldemort frunció el ceño ante el comentario del chico. "Dijo que fue criado para el matadero… ¿qué quería decir con eso?"

¿Criado para el matadero?

"Me temo que no sé la respuesta a eso."

El chico asintió y se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"Padre me dijo que entre él y su antigua novia había una chispa que faltaba… que por mucho que lo intentaron había algo que faltaba y que eso los estaba volviendo locos. Vi esa chispa cuando habló con usted."

"Eres demasiado perspicaz para tu edad, joven Mather."

"Gracias, Señor Riddle."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué te llamas Thomas?"

"Mi tío, Lord Potter, fue el que me dio el nombre, señor. Padre me dijo que no tenía nada que ver con ello," el chico bajó su cabeza y se fue.

Así que había sido Charlus, eso explicaba, pero no el por qué Charlus llamó así al niño. ¿El hombre podría saber quién era? Pero si era así… ¿Por qué no sólo se lo dijo? La gente de mi época…

Voldemort rió. Al parecer Charlus Potter era más perceptivo de lo que imaginaba.

— **PC—**

Cuando Harry finalmente logró estar solo subió las escaleras y entró a la oficina dirigiéndose al escritorio y asegurando la puerta. Tenía que haber algo que ayudara con la relación de Sirius con su padre. Harry sólo había visto a ambos juntos y sabía que el hombre sería la razón de que Sirius no se casaría con Rodolphus. Harry le echó la culpa a su complejo de salvador, pero después de ver a Rodolphus atender las heridas de Sirius no podía dejar que sean separados.

"¿Qué haces?" Harry levantó su vista para ver a Voldemort entrar, rompiendo fácilmente la protección de Harry y añadiendo otras nuevas más fuertes que las anteriores.

"Salvando el compromiso de Rodolphus." Harry murmuró débilmente.

Voldemort levantó una ceja.

"En el futuro Rodolphus se casa con Bellatrix y Sirius se escapa de su familia en el verano antes de su quinto año."

Voldemort se acercó y abrió uno de los cajones que tenía varios pergaminos en su interior.

"Estos son los compromisos matrimoniales en la familia," explicó el hombre y Harry asintió.

Harry vio al hombre abrirlos, y guardar uno por uno hasta que uno quedo sobre la mesa. El compromiso de Sirius. Harry miró al hombre mientras este leía el pergamino.

"Esto no me sorprende. Lord Arcturus fue el encargado de hacer la propuesta de compromiso. Lo que me sorprende es que Orión permita que esto suceda."

Harry se sentó en la silla del escritorio frente a los cajones. Tenía que haber algo…

Harry vio como Voldemort volvía a guardar el pergamino.

"Es posible que no seas capaz de demostrarlo. Principalmente si lo que crees es verdad entonces sólo pasaran unos meses antes de Sirius 'corra' lejos." Harry miró a Voldemort y luego asintió. "Aunque he escuchado que la muerte de Lord Arcturus fue sospechosamente… repentina." Harry frunció el ceño y Voldemort se sentó en el escritorio frente a Harry, teniendo este último que alzar su vista para mirarlo. "De un mes a otro enfermó y murió… escuché de algunas personas que Orión estaba demasiado feliz por eso. Aunque no es una sorpresa, a muchos sangre pura no les gusta su padre, pero considerando lo que dijiste sobre el futuro no me sorprendería que…"

"¿Piensas que mató a su propio padre para convertirse en el Lord de la familia?" Voldemort asintió. "¿Por qué me estás contando esto?"

"Encontraré la prueba real que puedes darle a tu querido tío… no una falsa, claro está, que Orión lo haya hecho."

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Harry fríamente.

"Vas a pasar todos los rituales que los magos hacen, conmigo."

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron.

"Un ritual."

Voldemort sonrió.

"Eso es muy poco, mi mascota."

"El resto del año escolar." Harry gruñó. Cómo detestaba ese apodo.

Voldemort agarró el cuello de Harry acercándolo hasta estar al mismo nivel de Voldemort.

"Trato." El hombre dijo con una sonrisa, antes de morder el cuello de Harry extrayéndole sangre como si sellase el trato.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

Finalmente, el bebo se da cuenta que su relación con Ginny no iba a funcionar, pero me mató cuando notó todo lo que no ha tenido en su vida ='(

Y ese Voldy, no desaprovecha oportunidades para estar más cerca de su mascota. Además, ya tiene la aprobación del hijo, sólo hace falta del suegro xD.

 **Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos.**

Muchas gracias a todas esas hermosas personas que capítulo tras capítulo demuestran su apoyo a esta historia/traducción a través de sus comentarios, al agregarlas a sus favoritos y seguirla. Los amo.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! El cual puede estar muy pronto a publicarse =)

Tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.


	13. Capítulo 12 —Dudoso Poder—

**Spoilers:** Fanfic 'I Want you, Sirius, and No One Else!' por Isys Luna Skeeter y todos los libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

* * *

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196). EN NINGÚN OTRA PLATAFORMA MÁS.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP, CP/DP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, Slash.

* * *

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsél-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

— **Dudoso Poder—**

"¿Qué fue eso?" Harry gruño alejando a Voldemort de él.

Voldemort sonrió y soltó el cuello de Harry. Este llevó una mano a su cuello, donde el Lord Oscuro lo había mordido. Quitó la mano de su cuello y observó la sangre en ella, luego miró hacia el divertido Lord Oscuro.

"¿Te has convertido en un vampiro y no me avisaste?" Harry preguntó fríamente antes de mirarle con desdén. "Te vuelves más loco con la edad."

"Gracias."

Harry gruñó y luego se escuchó un movimiento detrás de la puerta, cuando ambos miraron la puerta se abrió. Uno de los Black, Harry no recordaba cuál, los observaba admirado.

"Orión." Voldemort dijo divertido. El hombre inclinó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. "¿Querías algo?"

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Voldemort, era la oficina del hombre, tenía derecho a estar allí.

"Tengo algunas cosas que necesito de mi escritorio, señor."

Voldemort se puso de pie, alzándose sobre Harry, y se apartó, mostrando al escritorio con su mano. Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Lord Black se acercó y abrió uno de los cajones que tenían algunos pergaminos antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia el Lord Oscuro y salir de su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"No tienes respeto por nadie." Harry gruñó, volteándose hacia el hombre que ya se elevaba sobre él, forzándole a mirar hacia arriba.

"¿Y puedes decirme que hice mal, mi mascota?"

Harry le gruñó al hombre.

"En primer lugar esta oficina no es tuya, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. En segundo lugar, no soy una mascota y tercero, ¡No soy tuyo!" Harry gritó la última parte.

Voldemort dio un paso hacia atrás ante el grito de Harry y luego se rió.

"Había olvidado lo fuerte que se vuelve tu voz cuando te enojas…"

Harry se burló y se dio la vuelta para salir, cuando el otro le agarró y empujó de su pecho.

"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó fríamente mirando a los ojos sangre del hombre.

"Entiendo que me odies por principio, supuestamente maté a tus padres después de todo, pero fuera de eso, ¿qué sabes sobre mí que no fue dicho por libros o gente de la Luz?" Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero el hombre continuó. "Le dijiste a tus estudiantes que no todos los magos oscuros eran malos así como no todos los de la Luz son buenos." Harry asintió. "¿Por qué asumes que soy malvado?"

Harry frunció el ceño con frialdad.

"Oh, claro, porque está bien matar incansablemente sin un verdadero propósito además de matar a los muggles y a los nacidos muggle. Buen trabajo con eso, mestizo." Harry liberó su brazo del agarre y trató de salir.

"No mataré a los nacido-muggle." Harry se detuvo. "Los nacido-muggle simplemente no entienden cuando llegan a nuestro mundo e intentan cambiarlo cuando las cosas no salen como quieren. Estoy tratando de modelar el mundo así los nacidos-muggle no tendrán que marcharse con los muggles y ser maltratados."

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta en silencio. ¿Su vida hubiera sido diferente si no se hubiera visto obligado a ir con los muggles?

"Querrás decir, como tú y yo." Harry finalmente comentó. "Fuimos educados por muggles y no sabíamos nada de la magia antes de entrar a Hogwarts."

Harry giró y miró al hombre. Voldemort lo estaba mirando de vuelta sin expresión alguna que muestre lo que el hombre estaba pensando.

"¿Te enseñaron cómo ser un mago? ¿O fuiste lanzado hacia una nueva palabra sin ningún tipo de enseñanza?"

Harry se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, con torpeza.

"Creo que fue el último."

"¿No investigaste en algún libro por respuestas?" Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Así que te convertiste en parte del sistema, ¿me equivoco? Alguien que solamente se limita a seguir lo que los demás le dicen es la norma e irrumpen a la fuerza sus costumbres en nuestro mundo."

"¡Hey, cuando llegué a Hogwarts la mayoría de las celebraciones muggle ya eran parte del sistema! Además, tenía a mi amiga nacida-muggle para preguntarle cuando no sabía algo…"

Voldemort rodó sus ojos y se acercó agarrando la barbilla de Harry obligándole a alzar su mirada.

"Supuestamente fui yo el que te enseñó, Aiden. Más vale que te informes mejor porque no me habría descuidado con mis enseñanzas."

"No hojearé libros sólo para hacerte feliz." Harry gruñó.

"No se trata de hacerme feliz, mascota." Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. "Se trata del hecho de que cuando el mundo mágico deje de usar las antiguas costumbres… la magia morirá."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron completamente.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"No lo hago… chico." El hombre dijo, obviamente, no acostumbrado a usar esa palabra.

Harry sintió que su barbilla fue liberada y se sentó en el escritorio, con los ojos abiertos.

"Pero… si eso es cierto… entonces…"

"El mundo que conoces terminaría matándose los unos a los otros por la falta de magia. Si pierdes tu magia, mueres." Harry asintió, el pensamiento de que el hombre podría estar mintiendo ni siquiera pasó por su mente. "No voy a matar a los hijos de muggles o a los mestizos, Aiden. Estoy tratando de hacerlos uno de nosotros, hacerles comprender sus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que el lado de la Luz destruya nuestro mundo."

"¿Por qué no… vas por el camino político? Menos asesinato y las personas estarían más dispuestas a seguir."

Voldemort se burló.

"No puedo. Voldemort no tiene un título para sí y Riddle no es nada y un mestizo. Él nunca podría hacer el trabajo como ministro." Harry no dejó de notar de que Voldemort había hablado en tercera persona."

"Sólo guerra traerá, y hará que la gente se vuelva contra ti y que le teman al Lado Oscuro."

Voldemort miró a Harry en silencio y luego se alejó, acercándose a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior.

"Ese amigo tuyo, Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry tarareó, preguntándose por qué el hombre lo estaba mencionando. "Quiere ser un seguidor. Si lo encuentras en el campo de batalla… ¿qué harías? ¿Seguirías a tu perfecto Señor de la Luz o protegerías a tu amigo?"

"Protegería a Rodolphus." Dijo Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Voldemort dio la vuelta divertido.

"¿Estás seguro que eres un seguidor de la Luz? Hablas como un Slytherin, no protegerías lo que crees pero sí lo que más te importa… tu amigo. Dumbledore no lo haría. Él lucharía con su mejor amigo e incluso lo metería a prisión si así fuera necesario."

La foto de un adolescente Grindelwald con Dumbledore apareció inmediatamente en la mente de Harry. Harry miró hacia la puerta, evitando al hombre. Voldemort rió.

"Ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? ¿Que el titiritero encerró a su mejor amigo en la cárcel?"

"Amante en realidad." Harry murmuró, mirando de reojo a Voldemort y por su reacción sabía que Voldemort no sabía esa parte. "Quiero decir, ex -amante."

"Si sabes lo que hizo, ¿cómo puedes aún…?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que por el bien mayor… además, si realmente fuera un seguidor de la Luz le habría dicho al director todo sobre mi pasado. Confío en el tanto como confío en ti, es decir, nada." Harry se puso de pie y miró a Voldemort a los ojos, este no estando feliz de ser comparado con el director. "Si realmente creyera en esa línea habría dejado a Severus tener una vida abusiva y que no conozca el amor. Amar a alguien que nunca lo amaría de regreso y morir protegiendo al hijo de la mujer que él amó. Si realmente creyera eso…" Harry se mordió la parte inferior de su labio ante su pensamiento. Harry escuchó a Voldemort gemir, pero no le dio mucha importancia. "No estaría aquí hablando contigo. Me habría asegurado de mantenerme oculto para no meterme con el futuro."

Y Harry salió de la oficina.

— **PC—**

Voldemort gimió tratando de controlar partes de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Aiden tiene que ser tan… inocentemente provocativo y sexy?

— **PC—**

Harry llegó a la sala de estar y encontró inmediatamente a Severus, el chico estaba por el costado mirando a su alrededor, probablemente sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Harry sonrió y se acercó colocando su mano en su hombro, a la vez que el chico se encogió. Harry se tensó y estaba a punto de quitar su mano cuando Severus se volteó y lo miró, visiblemente relajándose. Harry frunció el ceño preguntándose lo mala que había sido su vida en casa de sus padres.

"¿Quieres salir al exterior? ¿Relajarte un poco?" Harry preguntó con calma, sabiendo que tendría que dar pequeños pasos para ganarse completamente el corazón de Severus. Ayudaba que era el profesor del niño y así ya confiaba en él, pero lo más probable es que siempre temiera ser golpeado, tal como Harry lo hizo.

Severus asintió y Harry lo guio hasta el patio trasero cuando una mano apareció sobre la de Harry. Harry miró hacia el dueño de esta sólo para ver a un hombre que no reconoció quitar su mano de Severus.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?" Harry le preguntó al hombre.

El hombre se burló de Harry antes de mirar a Severus. Harry miró a los ojos negros del hombre y luego a Severus y comenzó a ver el parecido, ¿podría ser este Lord Prince?

"¿Eres Severus?"

Severus miró de lado a Harry y luego al hombre.

"Sí, señor."

"¡Vendrás conmigo!"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando el hombre empezó a tratar de empujar al chico.

"¿Disculpe? ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hijo?"

Harry alejó a Severus del hombre y lo ocultó con su propio cuerpo, podía sentir los escalofríos de Severus y deseó darse la vuelta y abrazarlo para calmarlo.

"Ese niño es mi nieto, ¿realmente crees que dejaré que mi heredero viva con un sangre sucia como tú?"

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a reunirse.

"¿Lord Prince, supongo?" El hombre inhaló indignado ante la forma que Harry hablaba con él, cosa que sólo hizo divertir a Harry aún más. "Encantado de conocerle. Soy el profesor Mather y el padre de Severus Mather. Soy un mestizo, al igual que mi hijo. Pero admito que me criaron muggles, si eso me convierte en un sangre sucia entonces con orgullo tomaré ese nombre."

Harry podía escuchar cada jadeo de los sangre pura por su audacia, detrás de él sintió a Severus tomar su mano. Harry no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago. Severus lo había aceptado lo suficiente para agarrarle su mano para mayor confort. Lord Prince se burló de Harry con desdén, Harry se limitó a sonreír inocentemente. Harry vio la posición del hombre y sabía que un ataque estaba a punto de suceder.

"Chico, ven conmigo en este mismo momento, antes de que pierda la paciencia. Tan pronto como lleguemos limpiaremos tu sangre de su suciedad."

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado confundido.

"¿Cuál sangre sucia? ¿La suya?" Harry podía sentir a todos tensarse ante su imprudencia.

Por suerte eso había sido suficiente y Lord Prince tomó su varita y atacó a Harry, este agarró a Severus en un tiempo record, empujándolo al suelo protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo, antes de tomar su propia varita y apuntar al hombre y desarmarlo. La cara de Harry no era más inocente, ni lo era la postura de su cuerpo, mismo que gritaba _'¡Témanme!'_. Lord Prince frunció el ceño y Harry agarró la varita del hombre en silencio, mirándolo con frialdad.

"Dicen que la varita es el mejor amigo del mago. Que cuando la rompes destruyes algo más que su varita, sino la propia alma del Mago." Harry comentó con indiferencia mientras levantaba su mano hacia la otra punta de la varita y la rompía en dos. Harry miró a Lord Prince fríamente. "Rechazó a su hija por casarse con un muggle y cuando ella vino a ti por ayuda, porque ella era víctima de abuso, le volteaste la cara con desprecio. ¿Ahora quieres a su hijo? ¿El niño que negaste cuando rechazaste a su madre? Severus no es un objeto que puede ser utilizado para tu propio beneficio. Él es un ser humano con sentimientos. Por supuesto, si Severus quiere seguirte, será bienvenido pero hasta que él me diga que pare… Lucharé por él, así que no espere que sea un débil e inocente sangre sucia como los que destruiste con esta misma varita. ¿Cuántas varias has roto de pobres sangre sucias sólo porque no eran dignos de tu tiempo?" Harry se burló del hombre, devolviéndole sus dos mitades de varita.

Harry giró hacia Severus, ayudándole a levantarse. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo como Lord Prince se dispuso a pegarle, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera hacerlo una mano agarró la del Lord. Harry se giró, abrazando a Severus contra su pecho, sólo para ver a Voldemort y a Rodolphus a su lado, Voldemort estaba agarrando la muñeca de Lord Prince con una fría mirada que haría a cualquier persona arrastrarse. Rodolphus puso una mano en el hombro de Severus que miraba hacia el hombre.

"¿Quieres ir con Lord Prince?" Rodolphus preguntó con calma, y Severus negó con su cabeza.

"Quiero permanecer con padre." Harry sonrió y se arrodillo frente a Severus que lo miraba de regreso con miedo. "¿Puedo, no puedo?"

"Quiero que te quedes, pero es tu decisión."

El chico asintió y miró a Lord Prince.

"Si yo pudiera llegar a limpiar mi sangre sucia… ¡limpiaría la tuya!"

Harry sonrió con orgullo y, cuando Severus le miró de regreso temeroso de haber ido demasiado lejos, Harry asintió con su cabeza demostrando su aprobación.

— **PC—**

Cuando Voldemort escuchó que una sangre sucia estaba discutiendo con un Lord inmediatamente supo que tenía que ser su mascota. ¿No podría el hombre mantener un perfil bajo por un minuto?

Por supuesto que no había esperado que su mascota estaba luchando sobre la paternidad del hijo adoptado de su mascota. Voldemort se había acercado a Lestrange que había estado fuera observando a su novio y al heredero Potter, y le mandó una señal al hombre para que lo siga. Voldemort, obviamente, no había esperado que Lord Prince siquiera pensara en golpear a su mascota y le enfureció tanto que corrió para agarrar la muñeca del hombre para evitar que toque a su mascota. Podía ver a Lestrange asegurándose que tanto Aiden y el niño estaban bien mientras le preguntaba al niño lo que quería.

Había sido difícil controlar el impuso se rodar los ojos cuando el niño le habló al Lord Prince. Unas semanas con Aiden y ya había obtenido su manera de pensar y hablar. Lord Prince soltó su mano y antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar o hacer algo Orión se acercó.

"Lord Prince si podría por favor salir de mi casa. No fue invitado y está perturbando a mis clientes." Voldemort miraba indiferente como Lord Prince se burló de Orión por haberse atrevido a interrumpirlo, Voldemort sabía muy bien que Orión sólo habló porque él y el heredero de una familia habían decidido unirse a la conmoción. Orión le hizo señas a Lord Prince hacia la puerta. "¿Con su permiso?"

Lord Prince se burló, pero se retiró, Voldemort sabía que su mascota había obtenido un nuevo enemigo en ese hombre. Voldemort miró a su alrededor; todos los sangre pura que habían estado observando eran sus seguidores y sabían que en el momento en que Voldemort había intervenido Aiden era suyo.

 **Continuará.**


	14. Capítulo 13 —Guerra y Librería—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

Lo único que me pertenece, son los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales. De antemano me disculpo por ellos.

* * *

 **Esta obra también está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo nombre y perfil (Maya_0196).**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, SB/RL, unilateral LV/HP, CP/DP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** Viaje en el tiempo, nostalgia, recuerdos de guerra.

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

-Parsél-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

— **Guerra y Librería—**

Harry se puso de pie y miró a Voldemort, quien lo miraba de regreso. Este colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry y lo sacó de la sala. Cuando entraron a la biblioteca, Rodolphus y Severus con ellos, Voldemort protegió la habitación.

"No entiendo… ¿por qué él estaba aquí? Pensé que Severus era todo lo que él odiaba."

"Y lo es." Admitió Rodolphus.

"¿Entonces por qué? No lo comprendo."

Rodolphus miró de reojo a Voldemort, pero el hombre no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

"Es preferible adoptar a Severus que dejar que un extraño lo haga por él. Incluso si la sangre de Severus no es _perfecta_. Sería… preferible."

Harry gimió.

"Sangre puras y sus prejuicios."

"¡Cómo si pudieras hablar!" Harry miró a Voldemort con una ceja levantada. El hombre le devolvió la mirada fríamente, girando desde la ventana en la que había estado mirando. "Tienes prejuicios contra los sangre pura y los magos oscuros. Porque las personas no son de la Luz y de la vieja escuela. Tienes prejuicios contra las personas que están contra los muggles. Tú no eres mejor que esas personas que odias por principios."

"Yo no…"

"¿Te has estado escuchando? Estabas prejuzgando al Lord Prince porque le enseñaron a odiar a los muggles."

Harry volvió a mirar fríamente al otro hombre y ambos se miraron durante unos minutos en silencio.

"Si piensas que soy así de prejuicioso entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? Quiero decir, tiene que haber una razón para que sigas volviendo… No puedo ser tan buena mascota para que sigas intentando mantenerme."

Voldemort sonrió.

"Eres como un pequeño gatito. Siempre mostrando tus garras pero a veces pidiendo ser acariciado, mi mascota." Dijo Voldemort, acercándose y acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Harry siseó rabioso y agarró la muñeca del hombre forzándolo a alejarse de él.

"Y por última vez…" Harry dijo pinchando con su dedo el pecho del hombre. "¡NO ME LLAMO MASCOTA!"

— **PC—**

"¡Aiden!" Harry levantó la vista de su té hacia Rodolphus que se acercó con Sirius detrás de él como sombra. El hombre se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería mientras que Sirius se sentó al lado de James, Severus al lado de James y Harry. Después del incidente con el armario James tenía prohibido estar en la casa si la abuela de Harry no estaba presente, lo que significaba que Harry tenía que llevar a los niños fuera de casa.

"¿Has leído el periódico hoy?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y Rodolphus agarró el periódico de la mesa continua y se lo tendió a Harry. Este miró a Rodolphus confundido, mientras Rodolphus le decía a la camarera lo que quería, y bajó su vista hacia el periódico.

 _¡Un Lord expulsado de una Mansión Sangre Pura!_

 _Por: Rita Skeeter._

 _Hola mis queridos lectores, les tengo algunas jugosas noticias._

 _Ayer por la noche, Lord Prince fue sacado por la fuerza de la Mansión Black. Esto me sorprendió también. Normalmente los magos sangre pura tienden a mantenerse juntos, incluso si tienen un desacuerdo. Mis queridos lectores, esto debe de haber sido un gran desacuerdo si un Lord pudo ser expulsado de tal prestigiosa casa familiar sangre pura. Lo que se dijo aún se desconoce, sin embargo, hare mi trabajo para conseguir la noticia que merecen leer._

 _Ahora Lord Prince es conocido por ser un hombre reservado y que rara vez sale de su propia Mansión. Me pregunto, mis queridos lectores, si esto tiene algo que ver con la muerte de la Sra. Eileen Snape, la hija única de Lord Prince, que fue asesinada brutalmente estas dos semanas pasadas en casa junto a su marido, siendo el único superviviente de la masacre su único hijo. He escuchado que el hijo de la Sra. Snape fue adoptado por nuestro nuevo, guapo y competente profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Mather de quien escuché, ¡está soltero, ladies!_

 _Esta periodista no descansará hasta que esté segura de darles todo lo que deben saber sobre esto. Hasta la próxima._

Cuando terminó Harry miró a Rodolphus. El hombre estaba comiendo un pastel de Calabaza y tomando algún tipo de bebida mientras los tres niños tenían jugo de Calabaza.

"¿Ella sabe cómo me veo?"

"Probablemente no o estaría tu foto y no la de Lord Prince en la primera página."

Harry puso su cabeza en la mesa, gimiendo.

"Justo lo que necesito… un grupo de damas enviándome propuestas de matrimonio para el próximo siglo, diciendo lo orgullosas que están y toda esa mierda…"

"¿Sólo damas?" Preguntó Rodolphus, su voz sonaba divertida.

Harry miró a Rodolphus desde su posición, teniendo que girar su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Los varones saben mejor que leer de ese tipo de artículo y deciden casarse con la mujer que conversa sobre esos artículos."

"Sigue creyendo eso."

Harry gimió y volvió a sentarse. Severus recogió el periódico y comenzó a leer, James y Sirius por encima de su hombro. Harry se tensó, sintiendo algo, y Rodolphus levantó una ceja cuestionándole, Harry miró a su alrededor para ver a una mujer que se acercaba. Inmediatamente reconoció quién era ella.

"¡Chicos!" Los tres levantaron su mirada. "¡No abran su boca!"

La rubia mujer se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa enorme de cocodrilo en su lugar. Ella no miró a Harry dos veces y se volteó hacia Rodolphus. "Rodolphus… ¿serías tan amable y responderme algunas preguntas? No muchas. Sólo…"

"Sin comentarios." Rodolphus volteó hacia Harry, dándole la espalda a la mujer.

"Vamos Rodolphus… tiene que haber algo que me puedas decir sobre lo ocurrido durante el ritual."

"Sí. Hice el ritual. Ahora vete, Rita."

La mujer hizo un puchero.

"Pero…"

Era tan extraño ser ignorado por la mujer que Harry tuvo que pensar dos veces que no era Harry Potter más. Harry sintió un dolor en su pecho al darse cuenta de ello. De repente captando su realidad. Ya no era Harry Potter. Incluso si volvía a casa… ¡No había ningún hogar al que volver!

"¿Y quién podría ser tu amigo? ¿Tal vez pueda decirme algo?" Harry apenas la escuchó, pero no comprendió exactamente lo que decía. "¿O los niños?"

"Intentar interrogar a un menor de edad sin el permiso del Lord y terminarás visitando a su padre… quizás hasta puedas llegar a compartir una habitación con él." Dijo Rodolphus arrastrando sus palabras.

Harry vio como la mujer veía a los tres chicos y luego miraba de James a Harry, regresaba a James y volvía hacia Harry de nuevo, sus ojos creciendo.

"¿Profesor Mather?" Preguntó, probablemente haciendo la conexión.

Harry le dirigió una fría mirada.

"Lo siento, señorita, persona equivocada."

"Conozco a todos los magos. Por supuesto que eres el profesor Mather. Si pudiera contestarme algunas preguntas…"

Harry siseó.

"¿Cómo está su mascota, Srta. Skeeter?"

La mujer frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba su pergamino.

"No tengo mascotas, profesor."

"Bueno… entonces la próxima vez que vea un escarabajo no tendré razón alguna para no matarle." Harry dijo significativamente y vio como todo el color dejaba el rostro de la mujer. "Ahora, ¿si no le importa?" Agregó y le hizo un gesto para que se retire.

La mujer inclinó su cabeza y se fue. Rodolphus volteó hacia Harry con una mirada divertida.

"¿Un escarabajo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó, los chicos siguiéndole. Tomó unas cuantas monedas, las colocó sobre la mesa y los cinco salieron al Callejón Diagon.

"Está bien, mantén tus secretos. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"A la librería." Se quejó James. "Bueno, lo siento señor. Si no nos hubieran expulsado de casa no tendría que estar aquí jugando a la niñera con usted. Hay algunos libros que necesito comprar para entender mis clases, por lo que a la Librería."

"Si necesitas alguna ayuda." Rodolphus comenzó y Harry asintió. "Es decir, fuiste educado en casa. Es diferente a las directrices actuales del Ministerio. Algunas cosas que el Sr. Riddle enseñó deben ser obsoletas o incompletas."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Me enseñó lo que sentía que necesitaba considerando la guerra en marcha." Harry respondió pensando divertido. "Me enseñó cómo usar una espada en una serpiente, un diente en un diario y cómo evitar maldiciones mortales."

"Y tal parece descuidando tu educación sobre las costumbres." Replicó Rodolphus.

Harry rió.

"Habían personas que trataban de matarme al lado… las costumbres eran la última cosa en mi mente."

"¿Cómo es?" Harry miró a Rodolphus de reojo. "Vivir en una guerra. Temer ser atacado en cualquier momento. Perder alguien cercano."

"Por temor a usar una línea muggle; como el infierno. Te pasas horas despierto sin poder dormir con el temor de que tu casa esté protegida lo suficiente y que tú y tu familia vayan a ser atacados y…" Harry se estremeció. "Las personas que conoces son asesinadas y algunas desaparecen en el aire. Las personas que amas ser atacadas para llegar a ti… mi padrino murió por mi culpa. Recibí una nota de rescate diciéndome que tenían a mi padrino… ellos no lo tenían, pero era estúpido y fui." Harry miraba a los chicos que le regresaban la mirada con los ojos abiertos. "Lo mataron cuando trato de salvarme de mi estupidez… Yo… él era mi figura paterna. Y yo nunca podía vivir con él y cuando finalmente lo tenía allí, incluso sí… si no se pudiera vivir juntos, él estaba allí, yo… lo maté. Dejé que lo mataran… yo…"

Una mano apareció sobre el hombro de Harry y se dio la vuelta agarrando las túnicas de la persona frente a él, llorando en su pecho.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Harry había llorado… aunque no estaba seguro de por qué estaba llorando, si por Sirius, si por Fred, si por toda su vida que ya no existiría, por sí mismo por tener que soportar esto la primera vez…

Harry sintió una mano masajear su espalda, abriendo sus ojos vio una túnica verde. Harry retrocedió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para liberar las túnicas.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" Harry volteó su mirada para ver a Sirius, que lo miraba de regreso confundido. "Dijiste que tu padrino trató de salvarte, no que él te salvó."

Harry volvió a girar hacia Voldemort, que lo miraba en silencio y luego al niño.

"Me aparecí y le di a Aiden el sermón de su vida." Harry vió como Sirius y James se encogieron ante la idea de la reprimenda. "¿Qué haces aquí en el Callejón Diagon?"

Harry apuntó hacia James, feliz por el cambio de tema.

"Tengo prohibido estar en casa ya que este idiota destruyó la sala."

"Yo no destruí la sala… fue un armario… y Sirius estaba conmigo… ¡fue un accidente!"

Voldemort veía a los niños entretenido.

"Lo tomo, Aiden no les ha contado de sus obras…"

Los ojos de James y Sirius crecieron mientras Harry se sonrojó.

"Vamos Tom, no les des ideas a los chicos… soy su profesor después de todo." Harry volteó hacia los niños. "Él está mintiendo. Yo era un angelito…"

Ambos merodeadores levantaron una ceja.

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron sugestivamente.

"Ya está." Harry agarró las orejas de ambos niños. "¡Librería!" dijo, reanudando la caminata.

Ambos niños caminaban con la punta de sus pies y la cabeza hacia un lado mientras susurraban al ser arrastrados por las orejas. Harry pudo escuchar a Severus comentar algo sobre una cámara y sobre necesitar de una. Al llegar a la librería Harry libero a los chicos quienes comenzaron a sobar sus orejas, mismas que estaban de un tono rojizo.

"¡Estás loco!"

Harry les sonrió inocentemente y tuvo que contener su alegría cuando se apartaron de él temerosos.

"Siempre puedo darles unas palmadas a sus traseros la próxima vez…"

Los ojos de los niños crecieron y sus manos libres se movieron a sus traseros, tratando de ocultarlo. Harry compartió una mirada divertida con Rodolphus, tomó una lista de libros que pensaba comprar y comenzó a buscarlos. Harry caminaba por el pasillo, mirando las cubiertas de los libros pasando por encima de ellos mientras miraba los títulos. De pronto, Harry se detuvo al ver uno con un título sobre la historia del siglo pasado y su mano temblaba mientras lo recogía y lo abrió sobre los demás en su brazo. Una mano apareció y agarró el libro.

"¿ _El siglo pasado y su historia?_ " La fría voz de Voldemort le preguntó. "¿Estás insinuando algo, Aiden?"

Harry cogió el libro y lo puso con el montón, antes de continuar por el pasillo.

"¡No me ignores, Aiden!"

"No lo estoy haciendo, Tom."

"Parece que sí."

Harry suspiró y giró hacia el hombre.

"¿Contento?"

Voldemort agarró la barbilla de Harry y la levantó, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

"¿Alguien te golpeó? ¿Skeeter te dijo algo? Por supuesto que lo hizo… Has estado viéndote así desde que te encontraste con ella… cuando ponga mi mano sobre ella, yo…"

"No hizo nada…" Harry bajó su mirada hacia el montón de libros sobre su brazo. "Creo que acabo de darme cuenta que no habrá ningún regreso a las _colonias_ … incluso si lo hiciese, todo lo que conozco, todo por lo que he luchado… ya se ha ido."

Harry esperaba que Voldemort se ría de su resignación, pero cuando miró al hombre este se inclinó para recoger la lista de los libros de Harry y los examinó.

"Estos libros pueden ponerte en conocimiento con la escuela por cada año de tus clases." El hombre empezó y con un pequeño hechizo los libros aparecieron en el brazo de Harry. "Pero si quieres acostumbrarte a _Inglaterra_ y sus costumbres necesitas más que un libro de historia."

"Genial… más trabajo…" Harry gimió.

"No te preocupes, sólo te obligaré a conocer a todos los ministros, todos los nombres de los Lord importantes, músicos actuales y todos los artículos que han aparecido en el periódico en los últimos 15 años…" Harry miró a Voldemort con los ojos bien abiertos mientras el hombre con suficiencia lo acompañó hacia el mostrador dejando caer los libros antes de que pudieran conseguir más. "Además, por supuesto, las costumbres y trajes de Inglaterra."

El único pensamiento de Harry era dónde demonios se fue a meter en este momento.

— **PC—**

Severus vigilaba a Black y a Potter mientras Aiden y Riddle pasaban por ellos en el mostrador, de las otros dos también había escuchado su plática. ¿Así que Ginny estaba muerta?

Potter se acercó y le mostró un libro a Severus. Este le miró con desconfianza y luego al libro, ' _Diferentes etapas de las enfermedades y cómo curarlas'._ Severus miró a Potter con una ceja arqueada.

"Aiden tiene una maldición que mata a su núcleo… Si pido el libro no me dejarán a mi o a Sirius tomarlo… pero…"

Severus cogió el libro y lo miró en silencio, abriéndolo para ver que todo era sobre enfermedades de núcleo.

"Si hago esto, tú y tus amigos no se meterán conmigo…" Potter abrió la boca para replicar. "Somos primos ahora. La gente hablará de que la familia Potter no es tan hogareña como solía ser… sólo tendrás que controlarse mientras estamos en la escuela y con un cúmulo de personas."

Los ojos de Potter se endurecieron.

"Cuando estemos en público no te tocaré."

"Bastante justo." Severus se volteó y fue con el libro y una sonrisa en su lugar. Ahora sólo necesitaba asegurarse de no estar solo en la Mansión Potter o en la escuela y estaría a salvo. "¿Padre?" Aiden le miró, como de costumbre sus ojos brillando ante el nombre, siendo esta la única razón por la que Severus sigue usándolo. "¿Puedo agarrar este libro? Me ayudará a entender las pociones y clases de Herbología."

Aiden cogió el libro y miró la cubierta en silencio, antes de ponerlo sobre el montón de libros sobre el mostrador.

"Si hay algo más que quieras y no es demasiado costoso puedes decirlo."

Severus asintió y vio a Riddle coger el libro y abrirlo, hojeando las páginas con una mirada divertida.

"Las clases de Herbología y Pociones se han vuelto más elaboradas que cuando fue mi primer año." Dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

Aiden rodó sus ojos y tomó el libro de Riddle guardándolo en el montón.

"Lo dice el hombre que me obligó a hacer una poción Multijugos cuando tenía 12 años."

Severus frunció el ceño mientras Riddle miraba a Aiden divertido, mismo que lo miraba de vuelta con una ceja arqueada.

"Bueno, ya sabes que era un lugar diferente…"

"¿Cuál es la poción Multijugos?" Severus preguntó confundido y antes que ambos vuelvan a empezar a provocarse. Era bastante incómodo en realidad.

"Es una poción que te transforma en otra persona por una hora." Explicó rápidamente Aiden. "Es una del libro ' _Moste Potente Potions_ '… y llega por lo menos un mes para hacerla.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron y veía los libros crecer a medida que iba aumentando, al parecer, Riddle no estaba bromeando con la tarea extra. Severus se sintió feliz de no tenerlo como mentor, el hombre parecía ser del tipo exigente y sólo aceptaba lo mejor de lo mejor. El hecho de que estaba listo para seguir enseñándole a Aiden mostraba cuan poderoso era el padre adoptivo de Severus… de lo contrario, ¿por qué un hombre como Riddle seguiría volviendo?

"Sólo te advierto, Tom… todavía tengo problemas con la autoridad."

Severus miró a Riddle como los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron.

"No te preocupes, Mascota… No esperaría nada más…"

Severus los miraba a ambos en su casi coqueteo. Era extraño pensar en su propio padre adoptivo en citas pero… el hombre necesitaba a Riddle y a Riddle no parecía importarle la extraña compañía del otro…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota de Traductor.**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Continuamos con esta grandiosa historia. Harry se encontró con Skeeter. Un momento de nostalgia. Ese Tommy que parece aprendió el arte del stalkeo intenso con Harry, y esa habilidad de aparecer de la nada (?) Todo un master. Y Sevvie, representando al fandom, como siempre mi bebo precioso.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todos que han comentado, agregado la historia a sus favoritos, seguirla y apoyarla. Pero sobre todo, por su paciencia. Sí, tú, esa persona y maravillosa persona que está leyendo esto.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Que tengan buenas lecturas,

Maya.

 _PD. Lo más seguro que en próximos días esté editando los capítulos. Disculpen las molestias de antemano si tienen alerta de actualización o algo._


	15. Capítulo 14 —Entrenamiento Auror—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

* * *

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

* * *

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **Prohibida su publicación en sitios distintos a los antes mencionados.**

* * *

 **Spoilers:** 'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' por Isys Luna Skeeter y cualquier libro de la saga de Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling.

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** HP/GW, RL/SB, unilateral LV/HP, CP/DP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** time-travel (viajes en el tiempo), Slash, ataque vampírico, mención de tortura, mención de experiencias humanas, enfermedades.

* * *

"Conversación"

'Pensamientos'

-Parsél-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

— **Entrenamiento Auror—**

"¿Roddy?" Rodolphus levantó su vista del libro que estaba leyendo sobre protecciones hacia la única persona que se atrevía a llamarlo así. Sirius se acercaba un poco… ¿serio? Se atrevería a decir. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre el profesor Mather?" Rodolphus asintió, asegurándose de levantar una protección de silencio alrededor de ambos. "El día que te contacté a través de la chimenea del profesor me dijo que nunca supo qué era el amor hasta que conoció a su padrino…" Sirius se mordió la parte inferior de su labio y Rodolphus tuvo que controlar sus malditas hormonas. "Dijo que estaba celoso de mí porque yo tenía un padre, y él daría su propia vida por uno. Fue criado por un tío que le obligaba a dormir debajo de las escaleras, no lo alimentaba y sólo le daba la ropa de su propio hijo porque tenía que hacerlo… sé que él vivió en la guerra y todo eso, pero… él no-"

Rodolphus se le acercó y abrazó contra su pecho en silencio. ¿Así que Aiden había sido víctima de maltrato?

"¿Cómo puede lucir tan despreocupado y a la vez tan aterrador después de todo lo que ha pasado?"

"Eso es porque Aiden tenía amigos a su lado. Tenía alguien en quien confiar y amar." Rodolphus parecía un poco Gryffindor hablando sobre la confianza y amistad así…

"¿Y eso qué importa? ¡Todos estarán muertos!"

Rodolphus frunció el ceño y se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de su prometido.

"¿Muertos?"

Sirius asintió.

"Él le dijo eso al Sr. Riddle. Algo sobre que, aún si tuviera la posibilidad de regresar a las colonias, todo por lo que había luchado no existiría más."

Los ojos de Rodolphus se ampliaron ante esta revelación. ¿Entonces Aiden ya había perdido toda esperanza de regresar? ¿Y había decidido confiar en Riddle, de todas las personas?

"Ve con el joven Potter. No hables con nadie y no te metas en problemas… de hecho, mejor quédate dentro de la tienda." El chico resopló, pero obedeció.

Rodolphus se levantó y tomó un vial de su chaleco traspasando la memoria de su frente hacia el pequeño frasco; luego, tomó un libro y se dirigió hacia el mostrador, solo para ver a Aiden, a Riddle y al joven Mather allí. Riddle lo observó mientras se acercaba, pero no lo reconoció. Rodolphus no era tan estúpido como para enojarse por la manera en que ese 'mestizo' le estaba tratando. Este mago tenía más influencia en los Lords que Rodolphus conocía que el propio Ministro. Por no hablar de las indirectas que Aiden soltó sobre este mago, siendo la serpiente albina que le había mostrado en un recuerdo el otro día. Rodolphus se acercó al comprador mientras los libros seguían acumulándose en la pila de Aiden, y mostró su propio libro. El mago detrás del mostrador se apresuró a vender el libro y aprovechando la distracción de Aiden, Rodolphus le pasó el vial a Riddle. Sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de Aiden al actuar a sus espaldas, pero si este era el Lord Oscuro y si el hombre realmente reclamaba a Aiden como suyo, Rodolphus sólo tenía dos opciones: mostrarle al mago lo mucho que se preocupaba por ayudarle de la mejor manera que pudiera y eso incluía decirle sobre el supuesto abuso y riesgosa travesía… o huir y esperar que el mago nunca lo encuentre. Él no quiere terminar como Alastor Moody… siendo utilizado como un maniquí para prácticas para los cursos más oscuros y luego ser arrojado por un callejón.

Rodolphus vio como los dedos de Riddle jugaron un poco con el vial antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Sólo entonces Rodolphus vio a Aiden y le señaló el montón de libros arqueando una ceja.

"Si lo que querías era una biblioteca, podría haberte prestado la mía."

El mago se rascó detrás de su cabeza revolviendo más su famoso cabello Potter y Rodolphus pudo notar como los ojos de Riddle se oscurecían con lujuria.

"Le dije que no podía pagar tanto…" le respondió señalando a Riddle como un niño lo haría cuando se enfrentaba a un problema, cosa divertida teniendo en cuenta su edad y forma de pensar.

"¿Qué clase de tutor sería si no pago por tu educación?"

"Fuiste tú el que de repente decidió retomar mi educación."

"Una razón más para pagar por ello… puedes pagar por el libro de tu hijo si eso te hace feliz."

Aiden gruñó.

"Si esto sigue así voy a tener 40 en el momento en que tenga el dinero para pagarte."

Riddle sonrió.

"No tienes que devolvérmelo, ¿sabes?"

Aiden rodó sus ojos.

"Sí, claro." Aiden replicó y Rodolphus tuvo que respirar profundo para recordarse que Aiden venía de otro país y su vocabulario no era el mejor… por falta de una mejor palabra. "Eres un Slytherin, siempre esperas algo a cambio cuando haces algo."

Riddle levantó una ceja, divertido.

"Una vez mencionaste que lucharías contra mí todos los días." Aiden frunció el ceño y giró hacia el hombre, asintiendo. "Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma ahora."

"¡Estás loco!"

"Tengo que estarlo… ¿por qué otra razón trato de ser parte de tu vida?"

La boca de Aiden se abrió más ningún sonido salió de ella, probablemente no sabiendo como contestar a ello.

— **PC—**

Harry cerró su boca y volteó hacia la ventana para ver a James y Sirius jugar algún tipo de pillapilla en el exterior.

"¿Por qué están afuera?" Preguntó, señalando hacia ellos confundido, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Harry vio la mirada de Rodolphus y su ceño.

"¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Le dije que permanezca dentro!"

Harry volteó hacia él mirándole divertido.

"¿Y esperabas que te escuche?" Rodolphus gimió y procedió a salir de la librería, con Harry siguiéndole. "¡Potter! ¡Black!"

Ambos niños le miraron a la vez, sus ojos ampliándose más allá de lo normal.

"¿Qué les dije sobre permanecer en el interior?" Rodolphus les regaño esta vez.

"Pero Roddy…"

Harry miró a Rodolphus, diversión plasmada en su rostro ante el apodo. '¿Roddy?'

"¡Adentro!" El hombre les gruñó.

"Pero allá adentro no es divertido."

Harry sintió un escalofrío que había ganado bajo el entrenamiento de Auror recorrerle y, cuando miró a su alrededor, sintió que las protecciones de anti-aparición elevarse y remontarse de la existente.

"¡Chicos!" Harry les habló y los dos lloriqueantes chicos lo miraron, Rodolphus arqueó una ceja ante la urgencia en su tono. "Adentro, ahora." Cuando abrieron sus bocas para replicar Harry los fulminó con la mirada. "¡Entren ahora o se quedarán después de clases y fines de semana, durante todo un semestre, ayudando a Filch a limpiar el castillo a mano! ¡Y sin magia!"

Eso pareció ponerlos en acción y ambos corrieron hacia el interior. Rodolphus ni siquiera le preguntó lo que estaba pasando y ya había tomado su varita.

"Me gustaría tener tus sentidos."

"No, no te gustaría." Harry respondió, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor tratando de percibir de dónde provenía el ataque.

"¿Por qué no?"

Harry suspiró y miró a Rodolphus.

"Para aprender esto tienes que estar encerrado en una habitación durante días y ser atacado sin previo aviso. Comenzarás a sentir el ataque antes de empezar."

"Eso es una tortura." Dijo Rodolphus arrastrando sus palabras.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor.

"Por no hablar de todas las pociones que tomé para ampliar mis sentidos… entre otras cosas." Harry miró a Rodolphus, su propio cuerpo ya había adoptado una posición de combate. "¿Te has preguntado cómo era vivir en la guerra? Una vez empiezas, nunca sales. Decidí probar la 'tortura', como lo llamas. Fui el primero y el único que pudo soportarla. Mi mejor amigo Ron, después del tercer día, comenzó a enloquecer y al cuarto día tuvieron que sacarlo cuando se orinó los pantalones." Harry miró a su alrededor, a las personas de su entorno. "¡Cómo me gustaría estar en las túnicas de los Aurores en este momento!"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"El lugar está lleno de barreras Anti-aparición, así que quiero que todos estén en las tiendas."

Rodolphus apuntó su varita hacia su mandíbula y —mientras mágicamente expandía su voz y procedía a dirigir a las personas fuera de las calles y a las tiendas— Voldemort salió de la librería y se acercó a Harry. Este levantó una ceja hacia él y el otro negó, agarrando su propia varita. De repente hubo un grito, Harry volteó sólo para ver a un hombre de piel blanca agarrar a otro y morder su cuello. Harry miró al cielo, hoy no había sol…

"Vampiros…"

Harry miró a Voldemort, fulminándolo con esta.

"No fui yo, y si alguno de mis hombres hizo esto me van a escuchar." El otro le respondió con frialdad.

Harry gruñó y agarró su varita colocándola sobre su propio brazo y lo cortó. Cuando hizo esto el vampiro separó su rostro del cuello y olió el aire en dirección a Harry.

"¿Lo quieres? ¡Ven a buscarlo!"

Antes de que Harry pudiera moverse siquiera retroceder un paso siete vampiros estaban delante de él, sus ojos rojo sangre brillaban del hambre, mirando hacia el brazo de Harry, lamiéndose los labios. Harry vio como la gente corría inmediatamente dentro de las tiendas y restaurantes a la vez, unos pocos fueron a ayudar al hombre atacado, tratando de salvarlo. Harry vio como los ojos de Voldemort se ampliaban cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo y antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar dos vampiros estaban mordiendo el cuello de Harry, sólo para retroceder al siguiente soltando un gemido de dolor.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente cuando ambos vampiros retrocedieron y de sus bocas no escurría rubí, sino plata; esas pociones realmente habían servido para algo después de todo. La sangre que ahora caía de la herida en el brazo de Harry era de un tono plata también. Harry vio a Voldemort retroceder un paso, Rodolphus se acercó al hombre, ambos sabiendo bien que no había que intervenir entre un vampiro y su presa…era algo bueno que Harry no lo era, ¿cierto?

"¿Qué? ¿No tienen más hambre?" Harry les preguntó con frialdad, su propia magia curando su herida de manera automática. Ambos vampiros cayeron al suelo, apenas logrando un movimiento. Harry los miró indiferente mientras jadeaban adoloridos. "Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando no sabes lo que estás comiendo." Harry comentó antes de que dos palos de madera aparecieran en sus manos y los apuñalara.

Cuando Harry volteó a ver al resto, de repente había 20 vampiros mirándole sanguinariamente. Harry los miró a todos con una ceja elevada.

"¿Qué? ¿Esperan que los alimente a todos ustedes?"

— **PC—**

Voldemort observó a Aiden mientras este se burlaba de los vampiros. ¿Es que estaba demente?

"¿Cómo puede convertir su sangre en metal?" Preguntó en voz alta, los vampiros los habían considerado indignos por el momento y estaban todos enfocados con su mascota.

"Dijo que tomó pociones e hizo pruebas en sí mismo." Voldemort miró a Lestrange que estaba a su lado mirando a los vampiros, tenso. "Ni siquiera su mejor amigo logró soportarlo… teniendo en cuenta su crianza no me sorprende."

"¿Crianza?" Lestrange le señaló el vial en su bolsillo. Voldemort frunció el ceño, pero aceptó la respuesta, ahora no era el mejor momento para hablar.

Los vampiros comenzaron a atacar a Aiden y antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta, el callejón estaba lleno de vampiros hambrientos de sangre. Muchos trataron de entrar en las tiendas, pero no podían sin el permiso para hacerlo, Lestrange y Aiden eran los únicos objetivos. Voldemort creó unas protecciones alrededor de sí mismo y de Lestrange. Como si sintiera las protecciones, Aiden se acercó hacia ellas para entrar. Voldemort nunca lo había visto así… tan vivo. Criado efectivamente para el matadero. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos hambrientos de sangre, luciendo como un vampiro recién nacido que acababa de alimentarse por primera vez. Ver cada día la mirada vacía de Aiden y ahora esta tan viva hizo que Voldemort se diera cuenta de que Aiden había muerto por dentro debido a la falta de amenazas a su vida. Aiden había aprendido a vivir para la guerra, para el reto y cuando todo eso acabo se volvió insensible. Aiden había sido corrompido por quien lo obligó a luchar a la edad de once años y tener una vida normal nunca lograría satisfacerlo. Incluso si Voldemort lograra salvar a su versión más joven, este ya ha sido manchado y para cuando el más joven Aiden llegara a la edad en la que fue enviado al pasado, con o sin 'traslador', y se convertiría en Aiden. Aiden salvaría a todos menos a él, nunca a él.

"¿Soy solo yo o los Aurores son incapaces de trabajar? Es la segunda vez que vengo aquí y es la segunda vez que son incapaces de hacer su trabajo." Su mascota le comentó a Lestrange, divertido.

"Ellos tienen que estar trabados debido a las protecciones. Y, probablemente no puedan pasar la entrada del callejón Diagon mientras haya una levantada aquí para mantener a los vampiros atrapados." Lestrange fácilmente respondió y Voldemort vio como Aiden fruncía el ceño. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Sentí que las protecciones estaban siendo actualizadas, pero ahora, no puedo sentir nada."

Voldemort miró fijamente a Lestrange cuando este agarró la mano de Aiden y lo guiaba hacia donde se encontraban las protecciones por encima del callejón. Rápidamente, Voldemort comprendió lo que su mascota pensaba hacer.

"¡Aiden, detente!"

"¡Tus hechizos no aguantarán por mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer algo!"

"¡Es una locura!" Cuando Voldemort vio que Aiden no estaba escuchándolo, gruñó. "¡Lestrange!" El mencionado saltó, volteándose hacia él. "Mantendré las protecciones, ayuda a Aiden, él va a eliminar el encantamiento de anti-aparición."

Los ojos de Lestrange reflejaron su sorpresa, y dirigió su mirar hacia Aiden, quien estaba observando hacia el cielo, más específicamente hacia las protecciones que ya le eran visibles.

"Son demasiado fuertes. Nunca podría…"

"Desmantelé sus protecciones lo suficiente como para pasar por ellas." Aiden comentó señalando a Voldemort. "Ahora, cállate y déjame trabajar. Una vez que empiece no puedo parar o podría ocasionar una explosión que nos mataría a todos. Si sabes cómo ayudar, adelante. De lo contrario, ¡quítate de mi camino!"

Lestrange dirigió su vista hacia Voldemort, siendo devuelta por el mismo, antes de acercarse a Aiden, prestándole su propia magia. Si Aiden lograba manejar estas antiguas protecciones recién actualizadas sin destruirlos, Voldemort tendría que añadir duelo dentro de los estudios de Aiden para mantener su magia ejercitada y saber cuál es su límite. Aunque primero mataría al mortífago que se atrevió a mandar a los vampiros sin su permiso.

Voldemort notó como Lestrange comenzaba a palidecer y esperaba que el joven mago pudiera soportar la gran extracción de su magia. Aiden, obviamente, no conocía el tamaño de su magia ni sus límites y, si utilizaba el mismo tamaño que el que estaba tomando de Lestrange… definitivamente tendría que añadir un libro sobre ello o sería un problema… como las demás personas que habían muerto por falta de magia.

Voldemort vio a Bella venir corriendo desde el Callejón Knockturn y después de darle un vistazo —con un montón de sangre sobre ella, probablemente de los vampiros que había matado—, se acercó hacia Aiden y comenzó a prestarle de su propia magia.

Voldemort se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en el Callejón Knockturn y cómo supo que era necesaria aquí, pero lo más probable fuera que sintió su magia, ella siempre ha estado orgullosa de eso, después de todo.

— **PC—**

James se tensó cuando vio que Aiden era atacado, suerte que no le había pasado nada. La librería estaba tan llena de gente que apenas podía moverse, pero aun así, tenía una buena vista de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior, no pudiendo dejar de mirar. Vio cómo Riddle utilizó algún tipo de protección y, después de que Aiden ingresara en esta, Aiden apuntó su varita hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Sirius, que estaba a su lado, le preguntó.

La gente que estaba a su alrededor miraron hacia la misma dirección y un viejo mago rubio les respondió.

"Él está tratando de romper las barreras, chico. Tan pronto como lo haga, los Aurores serán capaces de venir."

Otro mago comenzó a enloquecer.

"Él es sólo un muchacho. No tendrá la magia suficiente para hacerlo. ¡Nos matará!"

La gente empezó a enloquecer. Y entonces, James vio aparecer a Bellatrix Black y darle la mano a Aiden.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Se preguntó, admirado.

"La Srta. Black debe estarle prestando su magia al chico."

James y Sirius voltearon a ver al mago rubio.

"¿Se puede hacer eso?"

"Es magia peligrosa, pero es posible… Creo que el heredero Lestrange también le está prestando su propia magia."

James escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cuando volteó a ver, un mago se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba Aiden, utilizando algún tipo de protección de luz, llegando hasta tocar a Lestrange.

"Lucas tiene razón, hombre. Vamos todos a unirnos con el chico. ¿Quién sabe cómo romper protecciones?"

"¡Yo!" Uno de los hombres en la parte de atrás contestó. "Pero no puedo ni me atrevería a pensar en romper una protección como esta."

"Mujeres y niños se quedan. Hombres. Ayudemos a los chicos de afuera. Quien pueda romper la protección tan pronto como se encuentre debajo de las barreras, que dirijan la magia del chico para que no deje ningún cabo suelto, ya que puede ser peligroso. ¡Los que poseen magia más débil ayuden prestando su magia o a mantener la protección! Utilicen su fuerza." El rubio mago ordenó y antes de que James pudiera tener cualquier pensamiento, 30 magos corrían fuera hacia Aiden uniéndose a la conmoción y otros que estaban en otras tiendas comenzaron a unirse, matando a la mayor parte de los vampiros y se unieron dentro de la protección a medida que iban.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de James, quien alzando su mirar, vio que era la prima de Sirius, Narcissa.

"Van a estar bien." La adolescente mayor les aseguró a Sirius y a él.

James asintió y miró a Aiden con preocupación cuando la sangre empezó a caer de la cicatriz en su frente.

"¡Chico, no puedes salir!" James volteó para ver a Snape, su 'primo', tratando de salir también.

James se acercó y con gran esfuerzo agarró al otro chico, llevándolo hacia donde estaban Sirius y él.

"Cálmate, primo. Aiden me castigaría durante meses si dejara que algo te suceda."

"¿Aiden…?" Una de las brujas preguntó. "¿Igual que el profesor? ¿Ese muchacho que está rompiendo las protecciones, es el nuevo profesor de defensa?"

— **PC—**

Tan pronto las barreras se rompieron, los Aurores comenzaron a aparecer y en un santiamén, los vampiros habían desaparecidos o apuñalados.

Harry miró como Rodolphus recuperaba su color que había perdido al haberle prestado demasiada magia. Dumbledore apareció también y a la vez que se dispuso a atacar a Voldemort, la gente a su alrededor intervino y rodeo a Voldemort de manera protectora.

"¿Qué está haciendo, director? ¡Este hombre es una de las razones por las que todavía estamos vivos!"

El oficial Thames se acercó a Harry cuando se fijó en él.

"Estos caballeros me dicen que fuiste el que inició con la idea de romper la barrera y quién hizo la mayor parte de ello, los otros se limitaron a prestarle la magia necesaria para hacerlo." Harry asintió, mirando con cautela al hombre teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que se habían visto había intentado quitarle a su hijo. Los ojos de Harry crecieron sorprendidos cuando el hombre junto sus pies y se inclinó ante él. "Entonces, permítame darle las gracias en nombre de toda la comunidad británica. ¿Puedo preguntar quién fue su mentor? Él debe haber sido muy poderoso y merece mis felicitaciones."

Harry apuntó hacia Riddle y cuando todos se voltearon hacia el hombre en cuestión todo se volvió negro para él.

— **PC—**

Voldemort corrió hacia Aiden y logró agarrarlo cuando empezó a desmayarse, inmediatamente prestándole su propia magia. Aiden había usado demasiada. Podía sentir como la maldición comía la magia de su mascota a la misma velocidad que esta trataba de crecer.

¡Chico estúpido!

¡Acababa de acelerar su enfermedad y si o hacía algo rápido, probablemente solo le quedarían un par de horas!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota de traductora.**

No tengo perdón xD.

Sólo tengo una cosa que me resta decir: penúltimo semestre HARDCORE. Afortunadamente, estoy de vacaciones y el próximo es mi último semestre de la carrera, por lo que tengo un poco más de tiempo a comparación de principios de año. Ahora sólo queda organizarme para actualizar mis traduc.

En el capítulo de hoy, Roddy se entera de una parte del pasado de Aiden. ¡Un ataque vampiro! Alguien estará en problemas~ Y la maldición ha crecido. ¿Cómo se las arreglará Voldemort para detenerla antes de que consuma el núcleo de Aiden?

 **Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus opiniones siempre son muy bienvenidas y motivadores**

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, añadir la historia a favoritos y seguirla, así como sólo leerla de forma anónima. —sin contar los que mandan PM recordándome actualizar la historia xD—.

 _PD. Este capítulo me ocurrió algo curioso xD. Según yo, tenía en cuenta que ya lo había traducido. Y me dispuse a hacer el 15. Pero la inteligente de mí, sobre escribió el archivo donde tenía la traducción de este y ¡PAM! Adiós a todo mi anterior trabajo, atrasándome más de lo que debería. Soy tan despistada~_

 _PD. Hello, BOSS!~_


	16. Capítulo 15 —De Lord y Herederos—

**Pet's Curse**

 **Por Isys Luna Skeeter.**

 _ **Traducción:**_ _Maya-0196._

 **URL al original:** / s / 8793312 / 1 / Pet – s – Curse

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Esta obra es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Isys Luna Skeeter, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla.

 _Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura._

 **Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Fanfiction bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor,** _ **mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario**_ **.**

 **Prohibido, sin excepción, adaptaciones y publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra.**

* * *

 **Relaciones en este capítulo:** Unilateral LV/HP, CP/DP.

 **Advertencias en este capítulo:** time-travel (viajes en el tiempo), slash, enfermedades.

* * *

"Conversación"

'Pensamientos'

-Parsél-

 _Sueño / Memoria / Diario / Periódico / Carta_

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

— **De Lord y Herederos—**

Harry se despertó con un dolor de cabeza, girando un poco su cuerpo estiró su mano hasta que sintió sus gafas, tomándolas de su lugar en el buró y poniéndoselas. A su lado, sentado en una silla leyendo un libro, se encontraba Severus. El niño lo miró en silencio. Parecía que el chico no había dormido en días. Tomando nota a su alrededor, Harry comprendió que estaba en una habitación de hospital.

"¿Qué tan malo es?" preguntó, sabiendo que el niño entendería a lo que se refería.

"Se negaron a decirme. Que soy demasiado joven para escucharlo, o algo así."

Harry resopló, mirando al chico con diversión.

"Eso nunca me ha detenido de averiguarlo y estoy seguro que no lo hizo contigo."

Severus sonrió durante unos breves instantes, como si estuviera demasiado triste para sonreír.

"Mientras yo 'dormía', escuché que el tío abuelo vino a verte y habló con el Sanador." Harry se quedó mirándolo fijamente. "Dijo que ibas a morir."

Harry tarareó y, sintiendo la presencia del Sanador fuera de la habitación listo para ingresar a esta, le dio una mirada al niño que de manera inmediata fingió dormir. Tomó un libro que estaba en la pequeña mesa y fingió estar leyendo cuando la puerta se abrió. Levantó su mirada, y con una ceja arqueada, vio entrar al Oficial Thames con Dumbledore y un hombre que sólo podía ser el sanador.

"Profesor Mather." El Oficial Thames saludó, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto; ante esto, Harry se inclinó sorprendido por el tono usado. "Vine en nombre de todos los Aurores y el Ministerio para mostrar su agradecimiento por los servicios prestados, de parte del Gran Bretaña Mágico. Su reacción rápida y precisa salvó a mucha gente que estaba de compras en ese momento. Y por ello, le será concedido una Orden de Merlín."

Harry tarareó sin atreverse a hablar o habría sido maldecido. Genial, ¡otro reconocimiento! ¿Cuántos más tendría que recoger?

Viendo que el Oficial Thames mantenía fija su cara en Dumbledore, tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre su presencia.

"También estoy aquí porque el Director Dumbledore mencionó que su mentor no era conocido por sus más honorables acciones y…"

"Tom no sabía que estaba en Inglaterra hasta después que me postulé como profesor." Harry interrumpió al Auror, hablándole más a Dumbledore que al Auror. "Pero estoy seguro de que si el director quiere despedirme por ser el estudiante de uno de los mejores alumnos que Hogwarts ha tenido, adelante. Encontraré otro trabajo… si vivo para contarlo." Harry se dirigió hacia el sanador, quien el pobre hombre, sintiendo su fría mirada, tembló de miedo. En serio, ¿por qué tipo de hombre lo había catalogado? "¿No es así? Me estoy muriendo, ¿verdad?"

Harry pudo ver claramente que el sanador tenía miedo de responderle y no diría la verdad, a pesar que la respuesta estaba escrita en todo su rostro.

"Bueno, vera profesor… yo…"

Harry se puso de pie y con un rápido hechizo guardó los libros en su bolsillo. Se acercó a Severus y lo cargó colocando la cabeza del niño en su hombro y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Girado hacia los tres hombres, notó que tan débil estaba al sentir que Severus estaba siendo demasiado pesado para él.

"Si muro, no pasaré el resto de mis días en un hospital. Y director, no se moleste en despedirme sólo porque Tom es mi mentor… él vivió en un orfanato abusivo y usted sabía sobre ello y no hizo nada al respecto, llegando a señalar al niño como una amenaza solo por la historia de su familia y por ser un Slytherin cuando lo único que quería era alguien allí para él. Eso es lo que sucede con nosotros, los huérfanos… Nos apegamos a la primera persona que nos da un hogar y… cuando esa persona nos da la espalda, nos volvemos fríos y cerrados." Harry comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo y volteó hacia Dumbledore. "¿Cuántas cuerdas tuviste que tirar para asegurarte que Tom no consiga un trabajo en el Ministerio aunque sea en un puesto bajo? ¿Cuánto hiciste para convencer al Director Dippet para que no contrate a Tom como profesor?" Dumbledore abrió su boca para replicar, pero Harry no dejó que lo interrumpa. "Si Tom se hubiera convertido en uno de los Mortífagos que han estado atacando, sería por su culpa, señor. Tal como creaste a Gellert." Harry les dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo en toda su vida. Supuso que era algo que le quería decir al director por mucho tiempo.

"¿Gellert?" Harry escuchó un susurro contra su cuello.

"Grindelwald." Harry respondió acomodando a Severus en sus brazos cuando estos empezaban a doler.

Harry se acercó a su abuelo que estaba sentado platicando con Voldemort, cosa un poco desconcertante si lo pensaba. Apenas lo vio, Voldemort se levantó y se le acercó, tomando a Severus entre sus brazos. Harry tuvo que contener su suspiro de alivio por la pérdida de peso sostenido.

"¿Qué haces levantado? ¡Deberías estar descansando!"

"Si me muero, no lo hare en la cama de un hospital." Harry gimió antes de mirar a su abuelo en un intento de ignorar la mirada que le dirigía el Señor Oscuro. "Por cierto, tío, fui despedido gracias a la identidad de mi mentor." Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Pudo sentir a Voldemort tensarse con rabia.

"¿Fuiste qué?"

"También me dieron una Orden de Merlín." Harry agregó con el ceño fruncido.

Su abuelo se levantó y estuvo a punto de ir a hablar con Dumbledore cuando el Oficial Thames y el Sanador lograron alcanzar a Harry.

"Sr. Mather, no debería estar de pie. Debería estar en una cama y…" El Sanador intentó decir, pero Harry ya había tenido suficiente.

Rodando sus ojos, con un movimiento de su mano hizo callar al Sanador.

"Te escuché la primera vez. Estuve a punto de morir a los 17 años, estoy seguro de que estoy listo para morir ahora. El quedarme aquí o en cualquier otro lado no cambiará que moriré, así que voy a hacer lo que demonios quiero y no desperdiciaré mi tiempo en una habitación encerrado mientras forzó a los demás a preocuparse por mi por algo que todos hacen… morir."

"Pero tan solo eres un muchacho." El Oficial Thames espetó.

Harry se rió burlesco y estaba listo para replicar cuando fue interrumpido.

"Te equivocas." Harry miró a Voldemort con una ceja arqueada, este coloco un brazo alrededor de Severus para sostenerlo mejor entre sus brazos y el otro lo colocó en la espalda de Harry. "Aiden nunca fue un niño. Fue usado como esclavo por sus tíos muggles y cuando lo encontré y lo alejé de ellos, y empecé a enseñarle antes de que haya tenido que pararlas y sea obligado a luchar en una guerra que no era suya cuando solo tenía 11 años. Los niños como Aiden, de dónde él vino, no llegaron a la mayor parte de los trabajadores del Ministerio." Voldemort miró a Dumbledore con una expresión casi aburrida en su rostro. "No me aceptaste cuando me postule como profesor hace seis meses. Y ahora lo haces con Aiden. Espero, profesor, que tan solo sea una coincidencia."

"Me pregunto cuántas mentiras has llenado a tu aprendiz, Tom."

"¿Te refieres a esas tonterías que sigues sobre la Oscuridad y la Luz? Si de _eso_ estás hablando, entonces no, yo no le enseñé esa mentira. Después de todo, sólo existe el poder y…"

"Aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo." Harry terminó. Podía sentir la irresistible magia de Voldemort rodearle, y sabía que el hombre estaba obligando a su núcleo a consumir la magia del Señor Oscuro para que pueda ser capaz de soportar la maldición así como ayudar a que la magia de Harry crezca a su tamaño original.

El Oficial Thames miró a Dumbledore fijamente por unos momentos antes dirigir su mirada hacia Harry, sus ojos suavizándose al hacerlo, cosa que el mencionado pensó que era espeluznante.

"Mencionaste algo acerca de su familia, ¿podría preguntar a qué te refieres con eso?"

Harry miró al Jefe de Auror en silencio mientras Voldemort lo miraba con una ceja arqueada y los ojos de Dumbledore crecían un poco. El hombre estaba dispuesto a detenerlo si se atrevía a abrir la boca y Charlus le transmitía con la mirada su apoyo a lo que decida.

"La familia de mi tutor fueron los Gaunt, los últimos herederos vivos del propio Salazar Slytherin."

Los ojos de Charlus reflejaron su sorpresa, mirando a Voldemort con admiración. El Oficial Thames volteó a ver a Dumbledore arqueando una ceja.

"¿Usted sabía de esto, profesor?"

"¿Cómo podría…?" Harry miró al hombre que trataba de aparentar inocencia cuando estaba lejos de serlo.

"Lo sabías desde el primer día que fuiste por él al orfanato, cuando te dijo que podía hablar con las serpientes, que lo encontraban y le susurraban." Harry le dijo seguro en cada una de sus palabras. Voldemort le miró con una ceja levantada. "Si no querías que lo sepa, debiste haber protegido más tu pensadero…" Harry añadió al hombre juguetonamente.

"Me aseguraré de mantenerte fuera de mi oficina." Voldemort le respondió.

Harry estaba seguro de que había llamado la atención de Voldemort cuando este pensaba que solo sabía de él por los libros e historia.

"¿Es esa otra invitación para romper tus protecciones?" Harry preguntó con diversión. "¿De nuevo?"

"No tientes a tu suerte, Aiden… puede que jamás sepas lo que liberas."

"¿No has escuchado, Tom? Moriré. ¿Qué puede suceder para que me arrepienta de algo?"

Voldemort miró a Harry fríamente y luego bajo su mirada hacia el niño de once años en su regazo.

"No ver a tu hijo crecer."

Harry se tensó. Fue una respuesta sencilla, pero con ello Voldemort había tocado el punto débil de Harry. Harry siempre había querido una familia y ahora, tendría que dejar a Severus. Solo esperaba que sus abuelos se hagan cargo de Severus cuando él se haya ido… quizás era algo bueno que el niño todavía no se haya apegado a él, sería más fácil para él dejar ir a Harry y…

"Riddle." Escuchó a su abuelo decir, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Potter."

"Lleva a Aiden a su casa y no permitas que haga algo estúpido. Y acuesta a Severus en una cama, parece que lo necesita."

Harry rodó sus ojos cuando Voldemort empezó a empujarlo.

"¿Acaso ambos llegaron a una especie de acuerdo?" Harry soltó entre dientes mientras se alejaban.

"Sí." Harry volteó a ver a Voldemort, atónito. "Tenía que hablar con él sobre tus clases de tutorado ahora que serás reinvidicado como un Potter. Se me permitió ser tu tutor por tres años así que tendré que hablar con él en persona."

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido, pero lo acepto. Podía sentir que los estaban siguiendo y cuando llegaron a la sala de Viaje, Harry miró al director.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Director?"

Dumbledore miró a Harry por unos momentos y, considerándolo indigno, se giró hacia Voldemort.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom?"

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Profesor." Harry pudo sentir como la mano de Voldemort se movía de su espalda hacia su hombro, en un agarre posesivo. Harry vio los ojos de Dumbledore seguir el movimiento, mirando la escena con sorpresa en su rostro. "Todo lo que hago es llevar a mi aprendiz a su casa para que pueda sentarse y acostar al joven Severus en una cama ya que el niño no se ha apartado de Aiden desde que llegó al hospital hace casi tres días."

Los ojos de Harry mostraron su sorpresa. ¿Severus no se había movido de su lado? ¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si sintiera algo por él…

"Enviar a un aprendiz a Hogwarts mientras intentas tomar el control del Ministerio… ¿realmente crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, Tom?"

Voldemort se rió fríamente.

"Obviamente, no conoces a Aiden. Aiden tiene problemas con la autoridad, y aunque haya sido el que lo haya enviado contigo, no tendría influencia sobre sus acciones."

"Si me hubieras propuesto ir a Hogwarts, ese sería el último lugar al que iría." Harry resopló.

Voldemort lo miró con una ceja arqueada y se giró hacia él pero sin bajar la guardia con Dumbledore por un posible ataque.

"¿Y qué harías para vivir entonces?"

"No lo sé… ¿unirme a los Aurores?"

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, confundido ante las bromas que se soltaban entre Harry y Voldemort, y disgustado que lo estuvieran ignorando.

"Mantente alejado de mi escuela, Tom."

Voldemort miró fríamente a Dumbledore.

"¿Eso es una amenaza, Profesor?"

"No comiences una guerra que no puedes ganar, Tom."

"Si alguna vez comienzo una, lo tendré en cuenta."

Dumbledore se acercó listo para replicar cuando de repente una barrera mágica lo detuvo y con ello, finalmente miró a Harry.

"Para alguien que dice que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no da si siquiera el primer paso. No me sorprendería si realmente fueras Voldemort."

Harry sintió como la mano de Voldemort apretaba su hombro con fuerza. La puerta de la sala de polvo flu se abrió para dejar ver al abuelo de Harry y al Oficial Thames.

"Tío."

"Aiden. ¿No te dije que fueras a la casa de Riddle?"

"El Director Dumbledore quería amenazarnos a mi tutor y a mi antes de irnos." Harry notó como Dumbledore se tensó, pero solo se encogió de hombros. "Algo sobre no meternos con su escuela y que no comenzáramos una guerra que no podemos ganar."

Los ojos del Oficial Thames se abrieron un poco más de la sorpresa.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!"

Los ojos de su abuelo se estrecharon.

"Riddle, ¿tienes algún familiar vivo?"

Voldemort giró a ver a Lord Charlus, inexpresivo.

"Puede que mi tío que está en prisión."

Harry resopló.

"Tienes más que eso." Cuando los demás se le quedaron mirando arqueando una ceja, Harry tomó la mano de Voldemort que portaba el anillo Gaunt. "Tu anillo familiar. El anillo familiar de Cadmus Peverell." Esta vez, Harry volteó a ver a su abuelo, quien comprendió lo que quería decirle.

"Mientras que los Potter son los únicos descendientes de Ignotus Peverell." El hombre completó, divertido. Los ojos de Dumbledore mostraron su sorpresa y Harry pudo notar como Severus se movió de su posición en los brazos de Voldemort para poder mirarlos con su cabeza sobre su hombro con una mirada cansada. Harry tendría que darle un premio por su actuación. "Yo, Charlus Harrison Potter, declaro a Tom Marvolo Riddle como el heredero de la casa Slytherin y Peverell."

Dumbledore giró hacia Charlus.

"Charlus, no puedes estar hablando en serio…"

"¡Que así sea!" Finalizó y Harry sintió como la magia alrededor de Voldemort cambiaba, aceptándolo como el legítimo heredero de las dos casas.

"No hay nada de malo en reclamar al último heredero de una casa, profesor." Le dijo el Oficial Thames. "Y tan pronto el Sr. Riddle se case o reclame a un heredero, tendrá todo el derecho de unirse al Consejo como el Lord de la familia que sea."

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que quizás este no haya sido su mejor movimiento…

"Así que supongo que necesito que mi heredero sea de mi propia sangre." Voldemort comentó con una mirada inquisitiva al Oficial Thames, aparentando ser el hombre inocente que no era.

"Si se necesita un parentesco en la sangre para que funcione la magia de Lord/Heredero, sí."

Harry vio a Voldemort darle una mirada desafiante a Dumbledore antes de girarse hacia él.

"Saber tu nombre completo me sería útil." Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando.

Mientras tanto, Harry no podía creerlo. ¿En qué momento se había puesto en su contra? ¿Y por qué a él? Harry notó a su abuelo mirando divertido la situación. De repente todos estaban en su contra.

"Supongo que tiene sentido." El oficial a pesar de la situación, continúo. "Después de todo, si Riddle está relacionado con los Potter, puede reclamar a un Potter como su heredero si así lo desea."

— **PC—**

Voldemort no pudo evitar reír burlonamente ante la cara que puso Aiden; el joven mago claramente no esperaba que la situación se volviera contra él.

"Marcus." Una ronca voz susurró contra su cuello. Voldemort miró al niño en su regazo que fingía cansancio. "Aiden Marcus Mather."

Voldemort levantó su vista del niño y vio a su Mascota mirarlo fijamente como si el niño acabara de traicionarlo. Permitiendo que sus ojos se cruzaran brevemente con su antiguo colega Charlus Potter, Voldemort le vio asentir ligeramente dándole su permiso; sabía que sin el verdadero nombre de Aiden y la aprobación de su Lord familiar no podría reclamarlo.

"Yo, Tom Riddle, por la presente reclamo a Aiden Marcus Mather como el heredero de la casa Slytherin y la casa Perevell… y mío."

Ante esto, Voldemort vio como la fachada feliz que mostraba Dumbledore caía por completo y rápidamente trataba de pensar en una forma de detenerlo. Abrió su boca y sintió su voz ser despojada por Dumbledore por un hechizo, sí que dio un buen golpe.

"¡Que así sea!" Terminó Potter y con ello, Voldemort sintió el reclamo hacerse oficial y tuvo que contener su alegría ante la perspectiva de ser, final y oficialmente, un Lord. Le echó un vistazo a Dumbledore, notando como el viejo mago miraba a Potter con la boca abierta ante su aceptación y el haber arruinado su plan… por segunda vez. "Lord Slytherin, por favor, si pudiera llevar a los Mather para que consigan un cambio de ropa y un baño, ambos parecen necesitarlo."

El mencionado inclinó su cabeza hacia Potter y guió a Aiden a la chimenea, llevándolos a los dos jóvenes por flu a la Mansión Riddle. Tendría que consultar con los _globins_ qué había heredado de los Slytherin y los Perevell ahora que era un Lord. A pesar que el dinero muggle de su padre era suficiente para toda una docena de vidas, se sentiría bien tener una Casona Mágica. Dinero y Mansión que sospechaba que los Slytherin no tenían, al ser su abuelo tan pobre como un indigente y vivir en una cabaña. Pero puede que los Perevell tengan una Mansión aunque sea para dejarle.

Al llegar a la Mansión, Voldemort llamó a su elfo doméstico y dejó al joven Severus en el piso tan pronto no necesito fingir más dormir. Apenas apareció el elfo, Voldemort le dijo que prepare una de las habitaciones de invitados y tenga un baño listo para ambos. Una vez se apareció para cumplir sus órdenes, Voldemort sintió la fija mirada que le diría su Mascota.

"¿Qué pasa, querido?" Preguntó, ya empezando a sentirse cansado, después de todo, ya era casi medianoche.

"¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo se siente ser tratado como esclavo?"

Voldemort frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, sabiendo que su contraparte había sido maltratado por su familia muggle y se preguntó por qué lo mencionaba en esta situación. ¿Qué había hecho para provocarlo?

Aiden bajó su mirada hacia el suelo levemente y Voldemort miró hacia esa dirección, entendiendo inmediatamente la situación. Ese había sido el lugar donde había estado el elfo doméstico.

"¡Es un ELFO DOMÉSTICO, Aiden! ¡Eso es lo que hacen!"

"¿Sabías que una vez, use a un elfo doméstico para atacar a una Casona familiar porque Él sólo era un elfo doméstico? Porque no son peligrosos. No pueden pensar por sí mismos. Porque…" Voldemort puso su mano encima de la boca de Aiden, callándolo.

Proteger su casa contra elfos domésticos sería la siguiente cosa que haría.

"¡Slippery*!" El mencionado elfo respondió al llamado, apareciendo con temor de haber hecho algo mal… otra vez.

"¿Maestro ha llamado a Slippery?" Tartamudeó con ápice de miedo en su voz.

"¡Prepara la habitación y los baños _**si eres tan amable**_!" Voldemort dijo mientras miraba a Aiden.

Los ojos del pequeño elfo reflejaron su sorpresa.

"Sí maestro, Slippery hará el baño y la cama de inmediato." El elfo doméstico soltó y después de inclinarse un par de veces, se apareció a cumplir con sus asignaciones.

"¿Contento?" Voldemort prácticamente gruñó a su mascota.

Dicha mascota que se atrevió a sonreírle.

"¿Slippery? ¿Ese es el nombre del pobre?" ¿Acaso estaba evadiendo su pregunta?

"Tiene las manos resbaladizas." Voldemort se limitó a explicar antes de escuchar algo romperse en el piso de arriba. "¿Qué rompió esta vez?" Siseo con los dientes apretados.

Aiden solo atino a tomar la mano de Severus y llevarlo hacia el segundo piso y lejos de Voldemort, pero este aún podía escuchar su susurro.

"Tienes sentido del humor. No es que quedara mucho que decir de ello, pero…"

Voldemort tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para controlarse antes de que pudiera atacar a su mascota. Llegaría el momento en que sería capaz de luchar contra Aiden, pero no ahora. Principalmente, no ahora que estaba perdiendo magia tan rápido y con la falta de control que tenía Aiden con su magia, haría que esta la pierda más rápido.

Primero tendría que mantener vivo a Aiden hasta encontrar una cura. Segundo, tendría que hacer que Aiden dependa de él. Tercero, Aiden tendría que luchar por la cura. Cuarto, le daría a Aiden la cura. Quinto, comenzaría a darle las clases particulares. Sexto, cortejaría a Aiden. Y por último, pero no menos importante, haría suyo a Aiden.

 **Continuará…**

Slippery* _Resbaladizo._ Decidí dejarle su nombre en su idioma aunque pude haberlo escrito en su traducción más cercana porque… porque me gusta en inglés. (?

* * *

 **Nota de Traductor.**

Hello my luv! ¿Cómo están chavales? Espero y estén bien, y los que ya han salido o están de vacaciones saquen provecho de ellas y se diviertan bastante.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, por cierto? ¡Espero la historia les guste el rumbo que está tomando! Recuerden, los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sirven como apoyo en este proyecto.

Gracias de antemano a todos los que han estado comentando y agregado la historia a sus favoritos o _follow_. Los amodoro.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Que tengan buenas lecturas.

Maya.

 _ *****_ _Spam moment.*_

 _Isys' note. Sí quieres mantenerte informado sobre las actualizaciones de mis historias o sólo hablarme y/o darme sugerencias: w w w (punto) (punto)_ _c o m (diagonal) IsysSkeeterFanfiction_


End file.
